


An Anonymous Tip

by LizzieAtwell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anonymity, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Angst, Group chat, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Swearing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieAtwell/pseuds/LizzieAtwell
Summary: [22:30] Yugioh: Dad-chi just wants to talk about his players are in love[22:30] Princess Peach: he had to kick them out of the gym tho?[22:30] Prof X: They have intense desires[22:30] Prof X: I’d spprot it[22:31] Prof X: No one can resist Shouyou’s brightness.[22:31] Yugioh: Truee!! I love the lil guy.[22:31] Yugioh: Kageyama is like..intense tho[22:32] Yugioh: he could swallow Shouyou





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic despite being a writer. I wanted to create something with all my favorite characters and I wanted to share? 
> 
> There's texting, Texting chats, & Group chats. There is anonymity for the characters and for the readers! Anonymous group chats. And everyone from the Haikyuu!! series is fair game. Some, I admit, are more obvious than others. They will be revealed eventually. I encourage you guys to figure it out!
> 
> Thank you [Natalie](http://www.mccalls.tumblr.com) for reading and editing this fic! I hope everyone enjoys it as much as you!

_**Saturday**_

**[23:12] volleykid98:** Sorry every1!!!!! It was my first wk of classes !!!!

 **[23:14] M1zch1ef:** aweeee so q’t!  

 **[23:14] SweetSong:** No worries. :)  same here! How’s it going, you’re a first year right?

 **[23:15] KingKandy:** ah, to be young.

 **[23:16] Raven1234:** **@KingKandy** shut up ur’e still in HS !

 **[23:17] KingKandy:** Raven……

 **[23:19] volleykid98:** its so gud!!! Omg i luv it!! :) :) :) :) :) Its hard cuz its school bt

 **[23:20] SweetSong:** But?

 **[23:22] volleykid98:** Well.. um

 **[23:22] MusikinM3:** sorry what i miss

 **[23:23] KingKandy:** **@volleykid98** was just about to tell us something. Shush child.

 **[23:23] Raven1234:** ૮( ᵒ̌▱๋ᵒ̌ )ა

 **[23:23] MusikinM3:** oh well don’t mind me

 **[23:24] SweetSong:** go head, it’s fine you can tell us!

 **[23:24 KingKandy:** Yeahhhhhhh its not like we can tell anyone, anyways. Our identities are a secret (｡◝‿◜｡)

 **[23:24] SweetSong:** we wouldn’t anyways, right KK?

 **[23:25] KingKandy:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **[23:25] Raven1234:** Ignore him.. Hes just tryin to b cool.

 **[23:26] M1zch1ef:** Yes, tell us!  <3 <3 We swear we’re keeping it in hur! <3 <3

 **[23:27] volleykid98:** OK OK …

 **[23:28] MusikinM3:** …

 **[23:29] volleykid98:** wellllllll…...theres……….this uh……………………...ummmmmmmm

 **[23:30] KingKandy:** SPIT IT OUT OMG. THE ANTICIPATION !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **[23:30] SweetSong** : *Sighs* King..

 **[23:31] volleykid98:** THERE’S THIS GUY ON THE VOLLEYBLAL TEAM I REALLY LIKE !!!!!!!!!!

 **[23:31] M1zch1ef:** oh. My. GOD.

 **[23:31] MusikinM3:** knew it

 **[23:31] Raven1234:** YOU DID NOT.

 **[23:31] MusikinM3:** i did

 **[23:32] Raven1234:** NOOOOOOO

 **[23:32] MusikinM3:** yes

 **[23:32] SweetSong** : Have you talked him?

 **[23:33] KingKandy:** Have you courted him ?? (๑♡3♡๑)

 **[23:33] SweetSong** : King. it’s only first week.

 **[23:33] KingKandy:** I would have by now (￣ω￣)

 **[23:34] Raven1234):** **┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐**

 **[23:34] KingKandy:**  ((ﾟ□ﾟ;))

 **[23:34] KingKandy:**  Raven...dont be so meaaaaaaaaannnnnn

 **[23:35] Raven1234:** Dont ack like u’v got experience

 **[23:35] MusikinM3:** doesnt it tell you when youve misspelled something

 **[23:35] Raven1234:** huh?

 **[23:35] MusikinM3:** <(￣＾￣)>

 **[23:36] KingKandy:**  LOOK EVERYONE LOOK. MUSIK-KUN USED AN EMOTICON! LOOK EVERYONE!! SEE HERE! AN EMOTICON FR OM MUSIK-KUN LOLLLLLLLLLLLL

 **[23:36] MusikinM3:** why is that so funny to you King

 **[23:36] Raven1234:** what did he mean tho ? ?

 **[23:37] KingKandy:** WEVE FINALLY PROVEN THAT MISUK-KUN ISNT A BOT.  (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **[23:37] MusikinM3:** did you think i was

 **[23:37] M1zch1ef:** who gives a shit!!!!!!!!!! @volleykid98 tell us more about the guy!!!!!!!!!

 **[23:38] volleykid98:**   ( ꒪Д꒪)ノ

 **[23:38] KingKandy:** **@M1zch1ef** did you forget about his virgin ears?

 **[23:39] volleykid98:**  virgin????????? ((((*｡_｡)_

 **[23:39] SweetSong** : Nevermind them, tell us about the guy!

 **[23:39] volleykid98:** He’s tall. Like really tall…...taller than me……..

 **[23:39] KingKandy:** Aren’t you a munchkin tho??

 **[23:40] volleykid98:** (*ﾟｰﾟ)ゞ

 **[23:40] KingKandy:**  (•̀⌄•́)

 **[23:41] Raven1234:** KING SHUT THE FUCK UPP! LET THEM TELL US THE STORY

 **[23:41] volleykid98:** ahhhhhhhh!!!!!! conflict!!   **@SweetSong** save meeeeeeeeee

 **[23:41] SweetSong:** just keep going with your story. He’s tall and?

 **[23:42] volleykid98:** hes got dark hair and ummmmmmmm and light eyes.

 **[23:42] M1zch1ef:** what a dreamboat <3 What year is he?

 **[23:43] volleykid98:** 1st

 **[23:43] SweetSong:** your year!!! How wonderful!!! Have you spoken?

 **[23:43] volleykid98:** well..kinda...

 **[23:43] MusikinM3:** what does that mean

 **[23:44] KingKandy:** shush Robo-kn. @volleykid98 was gonna explain himself.

 **[23:44] MusikinM3:** Robo-kun?

 **[23:44] Raven1234:** Wow King i cant beleive u’re intrested in another huamn being

 **[23:44] KingKandy:** C’est ouf! I care about others all the time!!!

 **[23:45] MusikinM3:** I cant believe Raven got into school.

 **[23:45] Raven1234:** SHUT UP MUSIK!!!! And i hate it when King uses french. I can barely understand english

 **[23:45] MusikinM3:** Surprising

 **[23:46] M1zch1ef:** Don’t pay attention to those 3 **@volleykid98**. They’re children

 **[23:46] KingKandy:** (」゜ロ゜)」excusez moi!!!!

 **[23:46] Raven1234:** AGAIN WITH THE FRENCH!!!!!!

 **[23:47] KingKandy:** You’re ignoring, Raven, that Mischief called us children! You. yes. Musik-kun, probably. Me? I AM A MAN!!!!!!!!

 **[23:47] M1zch1ef:** I can tell

 **[23:47] SweetSong):** go on **@volleykid98**

 **[23:48] volleykid98:** well. I kinda did somethin and he kinda yelled at me. But i guess he does tht like a lot.

 **[23:48] KingKandy:** *gasps* AND YOU LIKE HIM. who could be mean to you munchkin-chan <3

 **[23:48] M1zch1ef):** what an asshole. Sweetie. Why do you like him if hes mean?

 **[23:48] SweetSong:** Yeah..even i wouldnt advise going after someone who’s only yelled at you. Thats…

 **[23:49] volleykid98:** I don’t think its entirely his fault!! He.. maybe it’s me. He calls me sunshine but like..i dont think its in a good way. But hes like..so dreamy.

 **[23:49] KingKandy:** munchkin-chan..

 **[23:49] M1zch1ef:**  babycakes!! I wouldn’t!!

 **[23:50] volleykid98** : I know i know guys! But like..i feel like he’ll warm up to me y a know? There isn’t anyone who hasnt. And hes SO GOOD at volleyball. His serves are...and like his muscles...even tho like he looks just small...he is NOT.

 **[23:50] MusikinM3:** someones being shallow

 **[23:51] SweetSong:** I think its good **@volleykid98** isn’t judging him by first impression!!!  But be careful. Okay?

 **[23:51] Raven1234:** Hmm. Maybe i’ll play him at the tournament. Then we’ll see who’s good at serves

 **[23:52] KingKandy:** My angry smol son!! You got on the team??? AS A FIRST YEAR. ARE YOUR SKILLS REALLY THAT GOOD OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.?

 **[23:52] Raven1234:** What? Are you Surrpised? And how do u kno im a guy ?

 **[23:52] MusikinM3:** its obvious. you live on testosterone

 **[23:53] Raven1234:** whats that?

 **[23:53] KingKandy:** ahhh, Musik-kun  <3 You make me laugh.

 **[23:53] MusikinM3:** I assure you that wasnt my intention.

 **[23:53] KingKandy:** ( ˘ ³˘)❤

 **[23:53] MusikinM3:** please tell me that wasnt directed at me

 **[23:54] KingKandy:** But Musik-kun (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 **[23:54] MusikinM3:** stop it King. now

 **[23:54] KingKandy:** only for you Musik-kun  ( ᐛ )و

 **[23:55] M1zch1ef:** moving on from..whatever that was. What’s your plan @volleykid98 are you going to ask him out when he cools down?

 **[23:55] volleykid98:** Ask him out..?

 **[23:56] SweetSong:** you know, like a date!

 **[23:56] volleykid98:** A DATE!???

 **[23:57] KingKandy:** yea munchkin-chan  <3 that’s what people do when they want a boyfriend.

 **[23:57] volleykid98:**  i….

 **[23:57] Raven1234:** King is right @volleykid98 If you like him, he shouldn’t be too bad.

 **[23:58] KingKandy:** Raven, my small summer blossom. How would you know anything about this?

 **[23:58] SweetSong** : No pressure tho!! You don’t have to do it right away!!

 **[23:58] MusikinM3:** King why are you always creepy

 **[23:59] M1zch1ef:** Yes hunny! Listen to Song. Get to know him maybe. And decide. And who knows maybe he’ll ask you out ^_^

 **[23:59] KingKandy:** CREEPY?!!!!

 **[23:59] volleykid98:** i.. I hope so. I’m not..i’ve never asked anyone out before.

 **[00:00] MusikinM3:** many surprises today

 **[00:00] Raven1234:** ૮( ᵒ̌▱๋ᵒ̌ )ა

 **[00:01] volleykid98:** uhh!! Sorry every1!! I have to leave!! I’ll come back as soon as I can!!

 **[00:01] SweetSong** : okay! Come back soon!!

 **[00:01] volleykid98:** I will :) :) :) !! Bye!!

_Volleykid98 logged off_

**[00:02] M1zch1ef:** I hope this works out for volleykid!! They really need it!!

 **[00:02] KingKandy:** I know! Then volleykid will be able to use my expertise

 **[00:02] MusikinM3:** on what? Being creepy

 **[00:03] KingKandy:** Musik-kun!! So mean!! So rude!! Respect your elders!!

 **[00:03] MusikinM3:** even if youre a 40 year old man, which i suspect you are. No. Never.

 **[00:03] KingKandy:** >:O

 **[00:04] Raven1234:** I’m going 2 go 2. I have a lot of homework and cant do it tomorrow cuz practice.

 **[00:04] KingKandy:** so proud. My son. Go forth. Do your academic duties so you may play the volleyball <3

 **[00:04] MusikinM3):** I already did my homework. Slackers.

 **[00:05] KingKandy):** SO PROUD. MY

 **[00:05] MusikinM3:** do not call me your son. I can crush you with my foot.

 **[00:05] KingKandy:** you don’t know anything about me Musik-kun (۶•̀ᴗ•́)۶

 **[00:06] MusikinM3:** I already said youre probably 40. And im probably taller than you anyways.

 **[00:06] KingKandy:** :O

 **[00:06] SweetSong:** Raven! I’m so proud you’re on the team as a first year!

 **[00:07] Raven1234:** Thank you Song! Im going!

_Raven1234 has logged off_

**[00:07] SweetSong:** I really hope Raven’s grades are better than i think they are

 **[00:08] M1zch1ef:** Ehh. its just chat stuff. He’s probably smart right? He got on the volleyball team? Thats good right? First year?

 **[00:08] KingKandy:** Its amaaaaaaaaazing. You gotta be good. My fresh daisy. Ready to bloom!

 **[00:08] MusikinM3:** creep.

 **[00:09] SweetSong:** Yes Mischief! Usually in volleyball we reserve third and second years. But sometimes if the first years are really good we put them in starting. Sounds like Raven has found his calling.

 **[00:09] MusikinM3):** despite his lack of everything

 **[00:10] M1zch1ef:** I wonder if volleykid’s boy is on their hs team lineup or they just saw them practicing..

 **[00:10] SweetSong:** Volleykid is obsessed with volleyball. So i think the boy is probably really good.

 **[00:11] KingKandy):** Ya-hoo! A challenger! Finally someone worthy to fight me.

 **[00:11] M1zch1ef:** King this is your last year right?

 **[00:11] KingKandy:** Right-o!

 **[00:11] M1zch1ef:** Maybe you’ll see Raven and volley’s mystery boy.

 **[00:12] KingKandy:** I plan on it.

 **[00:12] SweetSong:** Thank you for the good conversation! I have homework as well!!!

 **[00:12] KingKandy:** Bye Song! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

 **[00:12] M1zch1ef:** Bai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **[00:13] MusikinM3:** Tschüss

 **[00:13] SweetSong:** Goodbye Everyone! :)

_SweetSong has logged off_

**[00:14] M1zch1ef:** i might go as well. I need to terrorize my sibling.

 **[00:14] KingKandy:** BYEEEE!!!!!!!!

 **[00:14] MusikinM3:** goodbye

 **[00:15] M1zch1ef:** **✌**

_M1zch1ef has logged off_

**[00:15] KingKandy:** It’s jsut you and me Musik-kun ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_MusikinM3 has logged off_

**[00:15] KingKandy:** RUDE!!!!! I’ll remmeber this next time :(

_Chat ended_

 

_**Sunday** _

**[12:07]** **Shittykawa:** Iwa-chan !!!! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

 **[12:08] Iwaizumi:** dear god. What.

 **[12:08]** **Shittykawa** : nothingggg. My ego was besmirched (๑◕︵◕๑)

 **[12:09] Iwaizumi:** And you came to me. Me?

 **[12:09] Iwaizumi:** why didnt you hit up one of your fans.

 **[12:10]** **Shittykawa:** awweee Iwa-chan~

 **[12:10]** **Shittykawa:** no one knows me like you do.

 **[12:11] Iwaizumi:** whos fault is that.

 **[12:11]** **Shittykawa:** ouch! Ouch! I was giving you a compliment!!

 **[12:12] Iwaizumi:** dooooooooooooooont need it.

 **[12:13] Iwaizumi:** ugh. why did you text me?

 **[12:13]** **Shittykawa:** ooooooooo i just wanted to see you.

 **[12:14] Iwaizumi:** So I can rub your ego?

 **[12:14]** **Shittykawa:** rub something o(^▽^)o

 **[12:15] Iwaizumi:** so help me Oikawa. The next time i see youu!

 **[12:16]** **Shittykawa:** ah! I didn’t mean it Iwa-chan! It was a joke!

 **[12:16]** **Shittykawa:** you have heard of those riiighht? ;)

 **[12:16] Iwaizumi:** OIKAWA

 **[12:17]** **Shittykawa:** let’s go get food!!

 **[12:18] Iwaizumi]:** Leave me alone Shit face.

 **[12:18]** **Shittykawa:** my treat  <3

 **[12:19]** **Shittykawa:** we’ll get your favorite! (/^▽^)/

 **[12:20] Iwaizumi:** Meet me in ten.

 **[12:20]** **Shittykawa:** ahhh Iwa-chan!! I don’t deserve  <3 <3 <3

 **[12:21] Iwaizumi:** I know.

 

_******** _

  
_SweetSong has logged off_

 **[8:43] KingKandy:** and i said how could you possibly get your foot stuck in there?

_MusikinM3 has logged off_

_Raven1234 has logged off_

_M1zch1ef has logged off_

**[8:45] KingKandy:** GUYS I WAS JUST GETTING TO THE BEST PART!!!!!

 **[8:47] KingKandy:** Ugh……guys………

_Chat ended_

 

_**Tuesday** _

**[4:26] ShittyKawa:** lmao i cant believe you guys lost to chibichan

 **[4:27] Reaper:** wtf? Wru?

 **[4:27] Reaper:** r u texting us from outside?

 **[4:28] CatYawn:** Are you placin that blam on us

 **[4:28] CatYawn:** Injured boy?

 **[4:28] Forehead:** THAT FAST ATTACK WAS INSANE OK

 **[4:29] ShittyKawa:** I think Tobiochan and Chibichan would be good competitors

 **[4:29] Reaper:** Im sure thats what you said to them

 **[4:30] CatYawn:** I bet he almost got beat up

 **[4:30] Forehead:** wha ya mean mattsun?

 **[4:31] Reaper:** he was probably leaning like a prick waitn for the team to leave

 **[4:31] Shittykawa:** IWACHAN~

 **[4:31] ShittyKawa:** (⌣_⌣”)

 **[4:32] Forehead:** lmao omg

 **[4:32] CatYawn:** he was right. Wasnt he?

 **[4:33] Shittykawa:** I JUST TOLD THEM GOOD GAME AND ALL THAT CAPTIAN STUFF

 **[4:33] Forehead:** riight

 **[4:33] Forehead:** so like you Oikawa.

 **[4:44] Shittykawa:** shut uppp.

 **[4:44] Shittykawa:** I just wanted to torment our Tyrant King

 **[4:45] CatYawn:** Kageyama?

 **[4:45] Reaper:** yeah. Hes not the same.

 **[4:46] Shittykawa:** Iwachan~ im coming back

 **[4:46] CatYawn:** were all in this chat Oikawa

 **[4:47] Shittykawa:** can we go get food after?

 **[4:47] Reaper:** Sure

 **[4:48] Forehead:** Get a room u 2!

 **[4:48] Reaper:** Makki. I’m in arm distance

 **[4:48] Forehead:** have a nice date ;)

 **[4:49] CatYawn:** he hit him.

 **[4:49] Shittykawa:** Thanks Mattsun.

 **[4:49] Forehead:** CME BACK KAWA SO HE CAN HIT U

 **[4:50] CatYawn:** He went further away from Iwaizumi.

 **[4:50] Shittykawa:** lmao

 **[4:50] Shittykawa:** love you guys  <3

 **[4:51] Reaper:** HURRY UP SHITTYKAWA WE GOT PRACTICE.

 **[4:51] Shittykawa:** Yes Iwachan~

 

_******** _

**[21:05] volleykid98:** Hi everyone!!

 **[21:05] volleykid98:** umm what was happening up there?

 **[21:05] SweetSong):** nothing, nothing. King being King. How are you!! You haven’t been on in a couple weeks!!

 **[21:06] M1zch1ef:** Hello volleykid!! We missed you. We’ve been stuck with Kings usual stories.

 **[21:06] KingKandy:** ummmmmmmmmm. Im in. the chat. This CHAT. IM IN.

 **[21:06] MusikinM3:** mischief knows

 **[21:06] KingKandy:** ughhhhhhhhh

 **[21:07] KingKandy:** munchkin-kun! What have you been doing? You havent graced us with your presence!

 **[21:07] volleykid98:** I had my first practice match!!

 **[21:08] KingKandy:** ah yes. Your first hs practice match. How did you feel? Did you get the rush? Did you destroy your opponent?

 **[21:08] (Raven1234):** How did it go?

 **[21:08] volleykid98):** by the end OK. i was really REALLY nervous.  I thought i was gonna die.

 **[21:09] SweetSong:** But you didnt!!! You’re here with us!!

 **[21:09] Raven1234:** but did you win tho ?

 **[21:09] volleykid98:** Yeah!! We won!! I couldn’t believe it!!

 **[21:10] KingKandy:** was the other team weak like Raven?

 **[21:10] Raven1234:** IM IN THE STARTING LINE UP ????????

 **[21:10] KingKandy:** i tease, i tease. You know i love you. My son. ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

 **[21:10] volleykid98:** all i know now is that i gotta get stronger!! Got to get better!!

 **[21:11] M1zch1ef:** that’s the spirit!!!! So prooud of you <3

 **[21:11] Raven1234:** yeah good job! I know you wont beat my team in a match tho. We’ve got a few trix up are sleeves.

 **[21:11] MusikinM3:** do i need to say it

 **[21:12] KingKandy:**  Musik-kun!! Leave my son alone. He is a smol smol son. He so young. Still pure. Still can be molded.

 **[21:12] Raven1234:** im ignoring the both of you from now on. You both dont make sense.

 **[21:12] MusikinM3:** that’s fine by me

 **[21:13] KingKandy:** Musik-kun!! No!! He is our friend, our son. OUR VOLLEYBALL COMRADE THAT MADE IT AS A FIRST YEAR (*´o`*)ʖ

 **[21:13] SweetSong:** How’s your captain @Volleykid98?

 **[21:14] volleykid98:** at first i thought our captain was rough but now i dont.! Really good! Supportive!!

 **[21:14] SweetSong:** good to hear! My captain is great! 100% good.

 **[21:14] Raven1234):** mine too. I thought they all were shitty but i got lucky

 **[21:15] KingKandy:** MY CAPTAIN IS HANDSOME AND LOVELY AND SMART AND FIT. Good with the ladies (￣ω￣)

 **[21:15] MusikinM3:** liar

_JumpSet165 has entered the chat_

**[21:15] JumpSet165:** Hello Everyone!!

 **[21:15] volleykid98:** um

 **[21:16] SweetSong:** oh yes..yes.. Volleykid!! This is my friend from another chat. I thought they would be good here.

 **[21:16] MusikinM3:** JumpSet doesnt like King. so they fit in.

 **[21:16] KingKandy:** MUSIK-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DONT LIEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **[21:17] JumpSet165:** volleykid!! Nice to meet you! I’m a volleyball player too. Song has told me that you started on a team! How is it going!?

 **[21:17] volleykid98:** SO GOOOD. I LOVE VOLLEYBALL!! that s so cool!!! You play volleyball?? On a hs team?? Are you good.

 **[21:17] JumpSet165:** our team is really good, not to boast.

 **[21:17] KingKandy:** YOU ARE BOASTING.

 **[21:17] JumpSet165:** What position do you play VolleyKid ?

 **[21:18] volleykid98:** Middle Blocker

 **[21:18] KingKandy :** lmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!

 **[21:18] KingKandy:** are you sure your team is actually good? I probably won’t see you in a tournament.

 **[21:18] JumpSet165:** why is King laughing?

 **[21:18] Raven1234:** Hes an ass!!

 **[21:18] MusikinM3:** hes insane

 **[21:18] M1zch1ef:**  probably because he just wants to

 **[21:19] SweetSong:** I think King is referring to VolleyKid’s height

 **[21:19] JumpSet165:** Wht do u mean Song?

 **[21:19] volleykid98:** <(｀^´)>  

 **[21:19] SweetSong:** Well one of the first things Volleykid told us is that theyre short.

 **[21:20] KingKandy:** MIDDLE BLOCKER LMAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO

 **[21:20] JumpSet165:** SHORT PEOPLE CAN BE WHATEVER THEY WANT AS LONG AS THEY CAN WORK AT IT KING!

 **[21:20] KingKandy:** (」゜ロ゜)」

 **[21:20] SweetSong:** King, do you want to be kicked out of this group chat as well ?

 **[21:21] MusikinM3:** as well?

 **[21:21] Raven1234:** xD

 **[21:21]** **SweetSong:** in another group chat we have more experienced volleyball players and one got into a big fight with him. King wasn’t nice. We let him go so

 **[21:21] KingKandy:** I just accidently pushed SlyGuy’s buttons. It was an honest mistake!!

 **[21:22]** **SweetSong:** yeah. This time. That’s why we made another chat without him!!

 **[21:22] M1zch1ef:** Wow song. How many chats are you in?

 **[21:22]** **SweetSong:** A few. Why?

 **[21:22] M1zch1ef:** Are they all related to volleyball?

 **[21:23]** **SweetSong:** That’s how they started. But that’s not all we talk about!!

 **[21:23] KingKandy:** that was def 80% of the conversation in the other chat when i wasn’t there

 **[21:23]** **MusikinM3:** wow Song

 **[21:23]** **SweetSong:** hey guys! Everyone knows how volleyball takes over your life!!

 **[21:23] JumpSet165:** Do you like being a middle blocker VolleyKid ?

 **[21:24] volleykid98:** ummm well.. I guess. Im not very good at most things right now.

 **[21:24] KingKandy:** ahhh Volleykid  <3  You are young and have yet to bloom. By your second year you will be twice as good.

 **[21:24] volleykid98:** You think so ?

 **[21:25] KingKandy:** Just gotta try hard kid!!

 **[21:25] Raven1234:** Wow King. That was nice of you.

 **[21:25] volleykid98:** Thank you King!!!!!!!! :) :) :) :)

 **[21:25] KingKandy:** It’s what a senpai must do Raven. All in a days work.

 **[21:26] M1zch1ef:** Volleykid!! Since your back you gotta tell us! Update us on your mystery man <3

 **[21:26] KingKandy:** Yes yes. Tell us! Did he make starting ?

 **[21:26] MusikinM3:** did he scare you away?

 **[21:26] volleykid98:** umm.. Our relationship is complicated.

 **[21:27] SweetSong:**  Already?

 **[21:27] JumpSet165:** didn’t you meet him the first week?

 **[21:27] JumpSet165:** They filled me in

 **[21:27] Raven1234:** did u end up asking him out?

 **[21:28] volleykid98:** No. but. Idk. we spend a lot of time together.. And were either yelling or getting along.

 **[21:28] volleykid98:** when hes focused on volleyball half the time im just staring at him. His focus face is so cute.

 **[21:28] M1zch1ef:** ohh babbby. You got it bad!!

 **[21:29]** **SweetSong:** Maybe give it more time. Volleyball is stressful. Ya know ?

 **[21:29] volleykid98:** i will. I am. I need to focus on volleyball too!! I tihnk once i get better our relationship will be better. Less to stress about!

 **[21:29] M1zch1ef:** How come no one else talks about girls or boys or whatever you’re into on here??

 **[21:30] MusikinM3:** were too busy trying to figure out if King is actually a volleyball player or a liar.

 **[21:30] KingKandy:** OF COURSE IM A PLAYER WHY DO YOU THINK I KNOW SO MCUH.

 **[21:30] SweetSong:** I think Musik is actually avoiding the question (;

 **[21:30] KingKandy:** ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Σ(･口･)

 **[21:30] MusikinM3:** no

 **[21:31] M1zch1ef:** Anyone else tho? Besides Musik.

 **[21:31] KingKandy:** Song def has a crush on their captain or something.

 **[21:31] SweetSong:** what??????????????????

 **[21:31] JumpSet165:** do you?

 **[21:32] Raven1234:** were all friends Song. u can say it

 **[21:32] SweetSong:** i dont?

 **[21:32] KingKandy:** But you mention your captain allllllllll thheeee timmmeeeee

 **[21:33] SweetSong:** Because were close King.

 **[21:33] JumpSet165:** I’m close with my captain too!! We joined together!!

 **[21:33] volleykid98:** that’s so cool JumpSet!!

 **[21:33] Raven1234:** King’s probably in love with is captain

 **[21:34] MusikinM3:** he cant have a captain hes 40. Unless youre on an old persons league

 **[21:34] KingKandy:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **[21:34] KingKandy:**  HEY WAIT. MY CAPTAIN IS AWESOME AND COOL. AND SAUVE. BETTER THAN ALL OF YOUR CAPTAINS.

 **[21:34] Raven1234:** Looks like u hit a nerve Musik

 **[21:34] MusikinM3:** im pleased

 **[21:35] KingKandy:** OOOOO Musik-kun. You’re pleased ?? You can feel pleased?? I’m so happy to be apart of that!!

 **[21:35] MusikinM3:** displeased

 **[21:35] KingKandy:** Musik-kunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!

 **[21:35] M1zch1ef:**  so we established that the only person that has a crush is Volleykid? Boring.

 **[21:36] KingKandy:** didnt say that Rebel-chan <3

 **[21:36] M1zch1ef:** Rebel-chan?

 **[21:36] KingKandy:** No one said that they didn’t like anyone!!

 **[21:36] Raven1234:** I just like volleyball.

 **[21:36] MusikinM3:** I dont think about those things

 **[21:37] KingKandy:** ahhh my babies !! you must explore the world!!

 **[21:37] volleykid98:** What about you King??

 **[21:37] KingKandy:** I swing all sorts of ways but only few have caught my eye.

 **[21:37] M1zch1ef:** Now its getting interesting!!

 **[21:38] SweetSong:** omgg King. Do you like someone?

 **[21:38] KingKandy:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **[21:38] MusikinM3:** i bet he doesnt like you back

 **[21:39] KingKandy:** SO MEANNNN MUSIK-KUNNNNNNN ): ): ): ) :

 **[21:39] M1zch1ef:** wait

 **[21:39] KingKandy:** ~(｡☉︵ ಠ@)> ~(｡☉︵ ಠ@)> ~(｡☉︵ ಠ@)>

 **[21:39] KingKandy:** take  it backkkkkkkkkkkkk. Musik-kunnnnnnnnnnnnnn

 **[21:39] M1zch1ef:**  Are you gay King?

 **[21:40] KingKandy:** that was so rude !! Take it back!! I am hurt HURRRTTT.

 **[21:40] SweetSong:** Musik..

 **[21:40] KingKandy:** (๑◕︵◕๑) (๑◕︵◕๑) (๑◕︵◕๑)

 **[21:40] Raven1234:** Gotta do it **@MusikinM3** or he wont stop

 **[21:40] JumpSet165:** Is he… do they always ?

 **[21:41] SweetSong:** At least once a month, yes.

 **[21:41] KingKandy:** ಠ╭╮ಠ ಠ╭╮ಠ ಠ╭╮ಠ

 **[21:41] MusikinM3:** fine

 **[21:42] KingKandy:** (　＾∇＾) Musik-kun. You care. I forgive. I forgive. (　＾∇＾)

**[21:42] MusikinM3: …**

**[21:42] SweetSong:** *Sighs*

 **[21:42] M1zch1ef:** King, can you answer my question ?

 **[21:43] KingKandy:** Am i gay? Mon amour, The King is for all <3

 **[21:43] Raven1234:** He's omnivorous 

 **[21:43] MusikinM3:** that’s a big word for you Raven

 **[21:43] Raven1234:** shud it !!!!

 **[21:44] SweetSong:** I think the correct term is Bisexual.

 **[21:44] KingKandy:** Oui Oui !! My sweet, sweet Song!  That is correct. And the man that i seek. Is, regrettably, unobtainable. So i just enjoy my fans.

 **[21:45] MusikinM3:** why are you sounding like a 15th century poet

 **[21:45] M1zch1ef:** Thats cool tho!! Cuz im bii too!!

 **[21:45] KingKandy:** ooo nice you wanna come bi. My. house. Later  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **[21:46] M1zch1ef:** in your dreams kiddo ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 **[21:46] JumpSet165:** Now that were done confessing sexualities…

 **[21:46] SweetSong:** yes. Why is your guy unobtainable King?

 **[21:47] KingKandy:** were best best best best best best best best friends. So i wouldnt ruin that <3

 **[21:47] volleykid98:** what if i ruin our friendship then ?

 **[21:47] SweetSong:** :O

 **[21:47] KingKandy:** No! No! My munchkin-kun!! My guy and I have been besties 4ever. Its completely different. You just met him!

 **[21:48] volleykid98:** but

 **[21:48] SweetSong:** King is right! And you seem to really like this boy. Anyways you decided to wait right? Just go along with it for now.

 **[21:48] JumpSet165:** I agree!!! Take it slow!! And enjoy your win on the first practice match!!

 **[21:49] volleykid98:** Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!! :) :) that makes me feel better!!

 **[21:49] SweetSong:** I think we should all go to bed. Its late.

 **[21:49] JumpSet165:** I agree. Nice meeting you Volleykid!!

_JumpSet165 has logged off_

**[21:50] KingKandy:** Goodnight fam.

_KingKandy has logged off_

**[21:50] M1zch1ef:** yeah! I have to go back to work..

 **[21:50] volleykid98:** Ah still the nightshift Mischief!!

 **[21:51] M1zch1ef:** gotta do whatchya gotta do

_M1zch1ef has logged off_

**[21:51] SweetSong:** Musik!! Raven!!!

 **[21:52] MusikinM3:** yes, yes mom. I was doing homework. See ya

_MusikinM3 has logged off_

**[21:52] Raven12342:** yea i have a few more things to do. school . stuff. But ill sleep soon. Gn Song.

 **[21:53] SweetSong:** Night Raven. And you Volleykid!!

_SweetSong has logged off_

 

**_****_**

 

_Private Chat has been opened_

**[21:55] volleykid98** : You have something on your mind. Whats up??

 **[21:56] Raven1234:** Am I so obvious to read?

 **[21:56] volleykid98:** You haven’t said much in the chat. And I waited to log off. When you want to talk..you wait too.  

 **[21:56] Raven1234:** So i am.

 **[21:57] volleykid98:** no!!!!!!! I just. Knw ou better

 **[21:57] Raven1234:** I guess thats true.

 **[21:58] volleykid98:** you had a practice match too right?? How did that go!! You didt say!!

 **[21:58] Raven1234:** ehh how can you get a say in that chat.

 **[21:58] volleykid98:** they’re fun tho.

 **[21:58] Raven1234:** they can b

 **[21:59] volleykid98:** Y do u stay ?

 **[22:01] volleykid98:** Raven ?

 **[22:01] Raven1234:** I like Song and stuff. King makes me laugh when im not the target.

 **[22:01] Raven1234:** and i met you there

 **[22:02] volleykid98:** tru and im the best !(•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑

 **[22:03] volleykid98:** you laughed didn’t you

 **[22:03] volleykid98:** DIDNT YOU

 **[22:04] Raven1234:** we won the practice match...barely

 **[22:04] volleykid98:** Is that why you havent been talking? Are you still thinking about that?

 **[22:04] Raven1234:** I thought I was good.

 **[22:05] volleykid98:** you are!!! you re on the teamm!! And on starting line up?? That is s good!

 **[22:05] Raven1234:** I was put in my place by another team.

 **[22:06] volleykid98:** Shake it off Raven!! First practice match of the season!! Youu have to practice practice practice! Until youre better! Then show that team whos boss!!

 **[22:06] Raven1234:** i guess ya

 **[22:06] Raven1234:** have you actually made progres on that guy?

 **[22:07] volleykid98:** no no!!!!!!!! Im scared. I’ll just..look at him instead.

 **[22:07] Raven1234:** isn’t that a lil creepy?

 **[22:07] volleykid98:** I think he’ll hit me if i do anything else.

 **[22:08] volleykid98:** you laughed again DIDNT YOU

 **[22:08] Raven1234:** might have

 **[22:08] volleykid98:** Anythan i can do to cheer Raaven up. !!!

 **[22:09] Raven1234:** Thanks man

 **[22:09] volleykid98:** I need to hit the bed. School. Practice. More excitting things!!

 **[22:09] Raven1234:** yea its pretty late

 **[22:10] volleykid98:** Goodnight Raven !! Get sleep!!

 **[22:10] Raven1234:** ill try

 **[22:10] Raven1234:** gn

_Chat has ended_

 

_**Thursday** _

**[19:45] Bokubro:** eeyyyyyy heard u havin practive match with Karasuno?

 **[19:47] Kuroo:** ya my coach set it up

 **[19:47] Kuroo:** It was a thing before my time.

 **[19:48] Bokubro:** You gotta tell me how they are man!!

 **[19:49] Kuroo:** will do

 **[19:49] Bokubro:** Tets, u ok?

 **[19:50] Kuroo:** fine

 **[19:50] Kuroo:** homework

 **[19:51] Bokubro:** ah well ill let you to it!

 **[19:51] Bokubro:** kaash is here. Were ‘studying’

 **[19:52] Kuroo:** youd think hed get you to do something productive for once

 **[19:52] Bokubro]:** lmmaaoo yeaaa

 **[19:53] Bokubro:** bye tets. See yu at camp

 **[19:54] Kuroo:** ya

 **[19:55] Kuroo:** dont give akaashi a hard time

 **[19:55] Bokubro:** ;)

 

_**Friday** _

**[22:12] Prof X:** Nekoma is tough as balls arent they?

 **[22:13] Narita:** dont think that phrase is used correctly

 **[22:13] Prof X:** TOUGH AS STEEL NARIITA. Happy!

 **[22:14] Yugioh:** Yeah but we havent played them in YEARS RYU!! IM SO PUMPED

 **[22:15] KenDoll:** Do you tihnk they have a gril manager?

 **[22:15] Tuxedo Mask:** you can hear Tanaka  & Noya’s head exploding

 **[22:16] Yugioh:** HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT

 **[22:16] KenDoll:** it was a ? Noya.

 **[22:17] KenDoll:** chillax

 **[22:17] Prof X:** Kinoshita! Get Bent man! How can you say such a thing when we have Kiyo On our squad?

 **[22:18] KenDoll:** lmao shes our manager.

 **[22:18] Yugioh:** We protect our own!!  

 **[22:19] Narita:** all you two is try to intimidate guys who look at Hinata and Kiyo lmao

 **[22:19] Narita** : And dad stops you

 **[22:20] KenDoll:** dad loves his bald watch dog tho :P

 **[22:20] Prof X:** >:l

 **[22:21] Princess Peach:** you guys do realize this is the chat with everyone right?

 **[22:21] Prof X:** OHHHHHHMYGOD.

 **[22:22] KenDoll:** I thought you guys left the chat lmao

 **[22:22] KenDoll:** Daichi definitely lef t it he doesnt like tht stuff.

 **[22:23] Steve Rogers:** Thk again

 **[22:23] Prof X:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **[22:23] Yugioh:**  VATERRRRRRR

 **[22:24] KenDoll:** wait this is the chat we ALWAYS use

 **[22:24] KenDoll:** does that mean..

 **[22:24] Steve Rogers:** Ya. It does

 **[22:25] Prof X:** U HAVENT SAID ANYTHNI UNTIL NOW

 **[22:25] Yugioh:** Dad-chi has been spying on his lil ones this whole time.

 **[22:26] Narita:** were such assholes lol

 **[22:26] Steve Rogers:** I thght i tld u 2 stp callin em tht

 **[22:27] Princess Peach:** They havent stopped since their first year Daichi.

 **[22:27] Yugioh:** WE WOULD NEVER SAY IT IN FRONT OF THE YOUNGER ONES THO.

 **[22:27] Prof X:** promise dad-chi

 **[22:28] Steve Rogers:** ugh

 **[22:28] Narita:** y did u come back Daichi-San?

 **[22:28] Pro X:** DAD-CHI

 **[22:28] Yugioh:** DAD-CHI

 **[22:29] Steve Rogers:** i thhgt ud hav a productive convo abt Nekoma

 **[22:29] Steve Rogers:** we hav 2 giv thm r all

 **[22:30] Prof X:** Of course boss!

 **[22:30] Steve Rogers:** mht lik dad better

 **[22:30] Yugioh:** :D

 **[22:31] Yugioh:** WAIT WHERE ASAHI!!!!!

 **[22:31] Narita:** he took himself out of the caht

 **[22:31] Narita:** remember?

 **[22:32] Yugioh:** MOTEHR

 **[22:32] Princess Peach:** I think in time we can be stronger than Nekoma!

 **[22:33] Prof X:** OOO youre tryin to actually have a convesatin about Neko

 **[22:33] Steve Rogers:** wat else wold we tlk bout?

 _Yugioh added_ _Azumane Asahi to the chat_

_Princess Peach changed Azumane Asahi’s name to Goatee_

**[22:34] Prof X:** how about our dynamic dou are totally in love?

 **[22:34] KenDoll:** AND THEY WONT TELL EACH OTHER

 **[22:34] KenDoll:** jesus and all they do is FIGHT

 **[22:34] Narita:** like a married couple

 **[22:35] Goatee:** AT LEAST one of them likes the other

 **[22:35] Princess Peach:** We cant pry into their lives tho!!

 **[22:35] Steve Roger:** unless it interferes with their playing

 **[22:36] Princess Peach:** yes that..

 **[22:36] Prof X:** did..your typing just suddenly change?

 **[22:37] Steve Rogers:** im at home.

 **[22:37] Steve Rogers:** computer

 **[22:38] Yugioh:** NICE RECIEVVEEE

 **[22:38] Narita:** stahp 

 **[22:38] Prof X:** this is y we cant add them to the chat lmao

 **[22:39] Princess Peach:** i feel bad that they are left out tho?

 **[22:39] Goatee:** they dont know about it right?

 **[22:39] Steve Rogers:** True.

 **[22:29] Steve Rogers:** & this is a privilege they earn.

 **[22:30] Yugioh:** Dad-chi just wants to talk about his players are in love

 **[22:30] Princess Peach:** he had to kick them out of the gym tho?

 **[22:30] Prof X:** They have intense desires

 **[22:30] Prof X:** I’d spprot it

 **[22:31] Prof X:** No one can resist Shouyou’s brightness.

 **[22:31] Yugioh** : Truee!! I love the lil guy.

 **[22:31] Yugioh:** Kageyama is like..intense tho

 **[22:32] Yugioh:** he could swallow Shouyou

 **[22:32] KenDoll:** your the one to talk Noya

 **[22:32] Steve Rogers:** their fighting died down

 **[22:32] Steve Rogers:** so thats good

 **[22:33] Prof X:** now to stop Tsukki going after Kageyama

 **[22:33] Yugioh:** yeah..whats with him.

 **[22:33] Yugioh:** he has no connection to him and yet

 **[22:34] Narita:** tries to get under his skin

 **[22:34] Princess Peach:** I think Tsukki-kun hides himself!

 **[22:34] Princess Peach:** We have to give him time.

 **[22:35] Steve Rogers:** And watch him when he talks to kageyama

 **[22:35] Prof X:** gotchya dad-chi

 **[22:35] Goatee:** lmao are we still using that?

 **[22:35] Yugioh:** YES

 **[22:36] Steve Rogers:** WE?

 **[22:36] KenDoll:** ASAHI IS BACKKK!!!!!!!!!

 **[22:37] Steve Rogers:** guys

 **[22:37] Steve Rogers:** go to bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it! There are more chapters to come. If you want to give feedback or tell me what you think tell me the comments below & leave Kudos please! If you want to message/ask me about theories or anything else [Here](http://www.kagekuroo.tumblr.com) is my blog. Thank you again!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we meet new people, have new chats, and perhaps reveal new relationships?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all those who have read so far! I can't believe it takes twice as long to edit than to write it. More will come soon. I hope you enjoy what comes next!

**_Sunday_ **  

 **[20:41] 1P0werBlond1:** YEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! 

 **[20:41] VarsityBlues:** Just get back from camp ?

 **[20:41] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** us2! Hw waas it 4 evr1?

 **[20:42] SlyGuy1117:** Ramen, man, are you chatting on your phone again? You always suck at typing when you do that.

 **[20:42] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** sry on teh bus

 **[20:42] TofuPi11ar:** ughhhhhh. Exhausted.

 **[20:43] VarsityBlues:** Tofu-san. Is something the matter ?

 **[20:43] SlyGuy1117:** he probably realized his team was no match for the competition. 8)

 **[20:43] TofuPi11ar:** think half of the competition is wrangling your own teammates.

 **[20:44] VarsityBlues:** …I feel the same

 **[20:44] SlyGuy1117:** Where did blondie go?

 **[20:44] SlyGuy1117:** Anyhooooo.. My first years are good. And my team is SOLID. Hbu ?

 **[20:45] TofuPi11ar:** We have a good team. And a good captain. Im feeling confident in my third year.

 **[20:45] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** r we all on r 3 d yr?

 **[20:45] VarsityBlues:** No Ramen-san. Im not but i think everyone else is…

 **[20:45] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** Sry Blue!

 **[20:46] VarsityBlues:** Its no problem, its hard to remember.

 **[20:46] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** r team is growing and shapin up! I think by teh end well b able to take on any1

 **[20:46] 1P0werBlond1:** Lyk  Shiratorizawa?  

 **[20:47] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** mybe not yet..

 **[20:47] 1P0werBlond1:** Ushijimi has the hardest spike in mother fucking histry

 **[20:47] VarsityBlues:** hes...a bull.

 **[20:47] 1P0werBlond1:** Smthn like that.

 **[20:48] SlyGuy1117:** you worried blondie?

 **[20:48] 1P0werBlond1:** abt him ? Nah. team can block him.

 **[20:48] VarsityBlues:** that’s very confident.

 **[20:48] 1P0werBlond1:** I have the right to be Secnd yr ;) ;) ;)

 **[20:49] SlyGuy1117:** Blue, i know he’s older than you but...don’t respect him.

 **[20:49] VarsityBlues:** understood Sly-senpai

 **[20:49] TofuPi11ar):** yooooooooooooooooooo

 **[20:49] 1P0werBlond1:** WTF SLY?

 **[20:49] SlyGuy1117:** Ramen, where you at?

 **[20:50] VarsityBlues:** he said he was on the bus..

 **[20:50] TofuPi11ar:** he may be sleeeeeeeeeeeeeping.

 **[20:50] SlyGuy1117:** tofu. Hows that captain of yours.?

 **[20:50] TofuPi11ar:** good. When my eyes on him.

 **[20:51] 1P0werBlond1:** both eyes huh Tofu-kun ? ;) ;)

 **[20:51] SlyGuy1117:** He’ll never confess it to himself, he aint confessing it to us Blondie boy.

 **[20:51] 1P0werBlond1:** eh. One day maybee.

 **[20:51] VarsityBlues:** i think we should leave tofu-san alone with his feelings.

 **[20:52] 1P0werBlond1:** thats true Blue. What about your captain ?????????

 **[20:52] VarsityBlues:** My captain is definitely into another person.

 **[20:52] SlyGuy1117:** poor sod. Are they togehter?

 **[20:52] VarsityBlues:** um. Not that i know of. I think he’d tell me tho.

 **[20:52] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** sry sry!! Sum1 is sleepin on m

 **[20:53] SlyGuy1117:** hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Who would Ramen let sleep on him………

 **[20:53] 1P0werBlond1:** Who indeed Mr. Sly, Who. In. Deed.

 **[20:53] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** stp guys. Wer jst frends

 **[20:54] 1P0werBlond1:** but what if he likes you back!!! GOTTA FIND OUT MAN. ITS BEEN FOREVER.  

 **[20:54] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** i feel lk if he lksd me he wuold hv told em

 **[20:54] SlyGuy1117:** whoaaa Ramen. What’s up? Your text is getting worse.

 **[20:55] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** woke

 **[20:55] TofuPi11ar:** woke?

 **[20:55] VarsityBlues:** I think Ramen-san is referring to the guy he likes...woke up…

 **[20:55] 1P0werBlond1:** makes seennnnnnnse. Your smart Blue. smart.

 **[20:56] VarsityBlues:** thank you blondie-san

 **[20:56] 1P0werBlond1:** No prob Blue ;) ;) 

 **[20:56] TofuPi11ar:** Leave blue alone. No way in hell he’d be able to deal with your personality.

 **[20:56] 1P0werBlond1:** WTF DOES THAT EAN TOFU BOY ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

 **[20:57] TofuPi11ar:** EXACTLY WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE BLONDIE. CMON. I HAD A DAY. LETS GO.

 **[20:57] VarsityBlues:** Blondie-san…  

 **[20:57] VarsityBlues:** tofu-san..stop

 **[20:57] SlyGuy1117:** Two hot heads in this chat. I almost forgot Tofu. thanks for the reminder.

 **[20:58] TofuPi11ar:** REMIND YOU OF WHAT

 **[20:58] 1P0werBlond1:**  WTF !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_SlyGuy1117 exited the chat_

 

_******** _

 

 _SlyGuy1117 entered the chat_  

 **[20:59] SlyGuy1117:** He was talking about you Song.

 **[20:59] SweetSong:** What? Sly? When did you get here?

 **[20:59] PhantomLeo:** you didn’t get here long ago either Song..

 **[21:00] SlyGuy1117:** Songgg! I just exited a chat with your secret admirer 

 **[21:00] SweetSong:** Why won’t you ever tell me who he is?

 **[21:00] SlyGuy1117:** you should know by now. Its been ages.

 **[21:01] PhantomLeo:** i dont think its fair to put it all on Song. Why doesn’t he tell Song how he feels?

 **[21:01] K00lFr33:** because love is stuppppppppppppiiiiiiiiid

 **[21:01] PartyIsland:** Tru Kool. Tru.

 **[21:02] SlyGuy1117:** hello dumpsters. I thought you guys weren’t coming back to chat anymore?

 **[21:02] PartyIsland:** i fkn doooo whaaaaat i wannnnnnntsssssssssss. 

 **[21:02] SlyGuy1117:** noted.

 **[21:02] SweetSong:** you left a group chat with HIM and you..you tell me hes talking about me?

 **[21:02] K00lFr33:** i came back bc i need an outlett!!

 **[21:03] SlyGuy1117:** now what

 **[21:03] SweetSong:** i’m sorry kool! How rude of us! What happened?

 **[21:03] SlyGuy1117:** Song. he’s fine.

 **[21:03] PartyIsland:** Kool can take care of himself. He a big booiiii.

 **[21:04] PartyIsland:** also i know you missed me Sly. Fuck off. Phantom told me.

 **[21:04] SlyGuy1117:** PHANTOM I DID NOT SAY I MISS PARTYISLAND

 **[21:04] PhantomLeo:** I am sorry Sly that i told him, i must have misunderstood. But you did say that the chat is more lively when he’s here. Didn’t you? Song? Didn’t he?

 **[21:05] PartyIsland:** heh heh heh heh

 **[21:05] SlyGuy1117:** shut the fuck up

 **[21:05] K00lFr33:** a second year replaced me..

 **[21:05] PartyIsland:** HOLY SHIT KOOL. nOOOOOOoooOOOOooo. Im here for a hug.

 **[21:06] PhantomLeo:** I am also here for this hug over the interwebs.

 **[21:06] PartyIsland:** seee Phantom is here for you Kool. Feel better.

 **[21:06] SweetSong:** Kool, i know how that feels. But if they're good wouldnt you rather your team succeed?

 **[21:06] K00lFr33:** im just. Mad.

 **[21:07] PhantomLeo:** anyone would be mad in your situation Kool.  we are here to serve as an outlet.

 **[21:07] K00lFr33:** thanks Phantom. Im just...

 **[21:07] K00lFr33:** It’s my fault.

 **[21:07] SweetSong:** why Kool ?

 **[21:08] K00lFr33:** this second year..hes not afraid of anytihng.. They replaed me ucuz of that. 

 **[21:08] PhantomLeo:** Because hes not afraid? What is he not afraid of?

 **[21:08] K00lFr33:** to take risks.

 **[21:08] PartyIsland:** tht kid sounds awwwwwwwesome. You should always go full force.!! That’s the best way to play.

 **[21:09] SlyGuy1117:** that’s probably why your team sucks.

 **[21:09] PartyIsland:** fuck SLY. FUCK. you just show up to insult people. How are you any different than the King?

 **[21:09] SlyGuy1117:** lmao you think you’re gonna start something mentioning King? Aint even mad bro.  8) 8) 8)

 **[21:09] PartyIsland:** i thought you hated that dude. h e was likkkkkkkkkk a forbbiden word or somethin

 **[21:10] SlyGuy1117:** nah not anymore. Im chill

 **[21:10] SlyGuy1117:** maybe we should get back to Kool and how he feels emasculated

 **[21:10] K00lFr33:** I AM NOT.

 **[21:10] PhantomLeo:** are you saying he feels less like a guy because someone younger took his place?

 **[21:11] SweetSong:** I think that’s what hes saying...Sly.. don’t be so rude. You’d be devastated if that happened.

 **[21:11] SlyGuy1117:** It can’t happen to me

 **[21:11] SlyGuy1117:** so i will never know.

 **[21:11] SlyGuy1117:** go get some sleep Song.

 **[21:11] SweetSong:** i think i will.

_SweetSong has logged off_

 

_******** _

 

 **[22:14] Kawaiii:** ~Iwa. Iwa. Iwa. Iwa. Iwa-chan~ 

 **[22:15] Iwaizumi:** Are you still running high off of that good practice match?

 **[22:15] Kawaiii:** mhmmmmmmmmmmm

 **[22:16] Iwaizumi:** you seem relaxed

 **[22:16] Iwaizumi:** its off putting.

 **[22:16] Kawaiii:** What!! ヘ（。□°）ヘ

 **[22:17] Iwaizumi:** did...are you dating?

 **[22:17] Kawaiii:** that’s privileged information sir :x :x

 **[22:17] Iwaizumi:** yooo!!

 **[22:17] Iwaizumi:** When were you going to tell me?

 **[22:18] Iwaizumi:** Am I going to get to meet her??

 **[22:19] Kawaiii:** um 

 **[22:19] Kawaiii:** they prob wont stick aound long enough

 **[22:20] Iwaizumi:** probably one of your fans, right?

 **[22:20] Iwaizumi:** gotta ditch them before they find out youre a tool

 **[22:20] Kawaiii:** HURTFUL IWACHAN

 **[22:20] Kawaiii:** HURTFULLL

 **[22:21] Iwaizumi:** im glad youre dating

 **[22:21] Iwaizumi:** maybe youll losen upp

 **[22:21] Kawaiii:** loosen up???

 **[22:22] Kawaiii:** are you not talking about yourself???  (•̀⌄•́)

 **[22:22] Iwaizumi:** fuck off

 **[22:22] Iwaizumi:** go bother your girl

 **[22:23] Kawaiii:** dont be that way iwachaannn~

 

**_****_ **

 

 **[22:50] Litten:** Kenma kenma kenma kenma kenma chameleon!!!

 **[22:51] Kenma:** kuroo my name doesnt even sound like that.

 **[22:51] Litten:** c'est la vie

 **[22:51] Litten:** Anyhoo I just wanted to check up on you

 **[22:51] Litten:** you had fun this week didnt you?

 **[22:52] Kenma:** i guess

 **[22:52] Litten:** KENMA. Of course you did!

 **[22:52] Litten:** you even got someone’s ### ;)

 **[22:53] Kenma:** Kuroo.

 **[22:53] Kenma:** No.

 **[22:53] Litten:** hey hey im just saying

 **[22:54] Kenma:** Kuroo. Stop. Shouyou isnt.  

 **[22:54] Litten:** Hey im just saying! A friend!

 **[22:54] Litten:** AND hes talented.

 **[22:55] Litten:** little bastard.

 **[22:57] Litten:** Kenmaaaaaaa.

 **[22:58] Litten:** Where you attt?

 **[22:59] Kenma:** Sorry. I thought this conversation was done.

 **[22:59] Litten:** ouch.

 **[23:00] Litten:** waht were you doing?

 **[23:00] Litten:** in a chat?

 **[23:00] Litten:** with some girls ;)

 **[23:01] Kenma:** who knows.

 **[23:01] Litten:** AWEE KENMAA

 **[23:01] Litten:** So much socialization!

 **[23:02] Kenma:** i was put into this chat because we have similarities

 **[23:02] Kenma:** so its easy to talk to them

 **[23:02] Kenma:** i’m also not obligated.

 **[23:02] Kenma:** which is nice.

 **[23:03] Litten:** proud of you :’)

 **[23:04] Kenma:** You should try it sometime.

 **[23:04] Litten:** Nah nah. Not for me.

 **[23:04] Litten:** dont like Robots an all

 **[23:05] Kenma:** theyre real people kuroo

 **[23:05] Litten:** Real people that you dont tallk to outside of a screen.

 **[23:06] Kenma:** you could

 **[23:06] Litten:** nah its just weird.

 **[23:07] Kenma:** ok. Your choice.

 **[23:07] Litten:** Damn right. Dont stay up too long.

 **[23:08] Kenma:** eh.

 **[23:08] Litten:** hey little nerd you gotta be up  & ready for practice

 **[23:09] Kenma:** ugh. Fine.

 **[23:09] Litten:** atta boy

 

**_Monday_ **

_volleykid 98 has entered the chat_

**[7:58] M1zch1ef:**  How is everyone ? :) :) Like you had the week off rig ht ?

 **[7:58] SweetSong:** More or less.

 **[7:58] KingKandy:** volleyball never sleeps ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

 **[7:59] M1zch1ef:** oh right. Pracice. Volleykid! Hi!!

 **[7:59] volleykid98:** TRAINING CAMP TRAINING CAMP TRAINING CAMPPPPP TRAINING CAMPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_JumpSet165 has entered the chat_

**[8:00] SweetSong:** you seem very excited! Was your week good volleykid?

 **[8:00] volleykid98):** aaaahhhhhhmaaaaaaaaaaaaazzzinnng!!!!!!!!!! I cant believe! Just volleyvall A WHOLE WEEK OF VOLLEYVABLL AND MEETING NEW LAYERS AND I .

 **[8:00] volleykid98:** i made a friend. He’s cool. He’s not as exxcited about volleyall as i am but hes so nice an smar ? 

 **[8:00] KingKandy:** I don’t think anyone is as excited as you are about volleyball child.

 **[8:01] volleykid98:** King i hope Musik isn’t wrigh bout you.

 **[8:01] M1zch1ef:** omggggggggggg.

 **[8:01] KingKandy:** um.. What is THAT supposed to mean?

 **[8:02] volleykid98:** I just hope yo are who you say u are. That would  b p cool. I want to play you! In a game!

 **[8:02] KingKandy:** me too kid. Me too.

 **[8:02] KingKandy:** did you learn anything from camp ?

 **[8:02] M1zch1ef:** aw kinggg <3

 **[8:03] volleykid98:** UM TONS !!!!!!!!!!!

 **[8:03] KingKandy:** goooood

 **[8:03] JumpSet165:** oh! Volleykid you went to camp! How exciting!

 **[8:04] volleykid98:** JUMPSET!! Yes!! We met a good REALLY GOOD team. One of teh best. They helped us a lot . i thought they’d be scarier but they’re so nice AND HELPFUL.

 **[8:05] JumpSet165:** Amazing! I had a good experience as well.

 **[8:05] SweetSong:** Count me too! This is going to be a very exciting year!

 **[8:05] M1zch1ef:** Hey King.

 **[8:05] KingKandy:** hmmm?

 **[8:06] M1zch1ef:** i hope i dont seem rude

 **[8:06] KingKandy:** Never my bi friend <3

 **[8:06] M1zch1ef:**   <3 <3

 **[8:06] KingKandy:** ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 **[8:07] M1zch1ef:** i.. You seem different.

 **[8:07] JumpSet165:** I agree as well..

 **[8:07] M1zch1ef:**  are you oky?

 **[8:08] M1zch1ef:** hows you and that riend of yours ?

 **[8:08] SweetSong:** he hasn’t been too hard on you, right?

 **[8:10] volleykid98:** King!!???  WE CAN HELP. YOU HELP US ALLLLLLLLLLLLL THE TIME.

 **[8:12] volleykid98:** king?

 **[8:13] KingKandy:** sorry sorry

 **[8:13] KingKandy:** I was doing something 

 **[8:13] KingKandy:** Never fret my wonderful friends ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡*৹

 **[8:13] KingKandy:** Me and my ~friend~ are fine. The usual between us.

 **[8:14] KingKandy:** I’ve started dating more actually!!

 **[8:14] M1zch1ef:** DATING!!! OOOO!! DEETS!! DEETS!!

 **[8:14] KingKandy:** Calm down thirst queeeeeeeeeen. 

 **[8:14] M1zch1ef:** I’ll ignore that just this once.

 **[8:15] KingKandy:** yesy es

 **[8:15] KingKandy:** I’ve told you all before i have many fans.

 **[8:15] KingKandy:** It’s not hard for me to find a lady or five wanting mee ;)

 **[8:15] SweetSong:** are you sure that’s serving as a good outlet?

 **[8:16] SweetSong:** just going after people you really dont care about?

 **[8:16] JumpSet165:** I agree with Song.

 **[8:16] KingKandy:** dont know if you should be giving me advise Song

 **[8:16] KingKandy:** youre in the same position as i am

 **[8:17] SweetSong:** what?

 **[8:17] KingKandy:** you’re in love with your captain! One of your best friends! You can’t eve  tell him.

 **[8:17] SweetSong:** Well i’m not mindlessly going on a dating SPREE to distract me from him! Am i!!

 **[8:17] SweetSong:** You’re running away from your feelings King!

 **[8:18] SweetSong:** that isn’t like you.

 **[8:18] KingKandy:** its not..

 **[8:18] KingKandy:** hes. Different. I can.t i would NEVER.

 **[8:18] KingKandy:** If i told him how i felt he’d either 1) laugh at me or 2) Punch me

 **[8:19] volleykid98:** He soiunds cscary

 **[8:19] KingKandy:** He’s te only person im afraid of when they get mad

 **[8:19] KingKandy:**  i think you and i have a thing or two in common kid.

 **[8:20] volleykid98:** I…

 **[8:20] volleykid98:** UHH. CLASSi  HAVE TO GO !!!!!!

 _Volleykid98 has logged off_

**[8:21] M1zch1ef:** until then kiddos!

_M1zch1ef has logged off_

**[8:21] SweetSong:** King.. i’m sorry.

 **[8:22] KingKandy:** I knw song

_KingKandy has logged off_

**[8:23] JumpSet165:** do u think hell b ok Song?

 **[8:23] SweetSong:** He always picks himself up.

 **[8:23] SweetSong:** He is the King afterall.

 **[8:23] JumpSet165:** Thats. True.  Don’t beat yourself up over your captain.

 **[8:23] JumpSet165:** he’s reallllyyy good looking. I can see why you like him.

 **[8:24] SweetSong:** yeah. And he’s just. Perfect.

 **[8:24] JumpSet165:** Yeah.

 **[8:25] JumpSet165:** Hey! Gotta get to class.

 **[8:25] JumpSet165:**  Nice meeting you in person song!

 **[8:25] JumpSet165:** try to make it so we can play, yea?

 **[8:25] SweetSong:** of course! We’ll try our best!

 **[8:26] JumpSet165:** Bye Song!

_JumpSet165 has logged off_

 

_******** _

 

 **[13:03] Sugawara:** hey Daichi?

 **[13:04] Sawamura:** Yh Suga? Arn’t u in class 2?

 **[13:04] Sugawara:** I am. I just

 **[13:04] Sugawara:** wondered if we could talk after practice.

 **[13:05] Sawamura:** Ys . smthn wrong?

 **[13:06] Sugawara:** I’m nt sure.

 **[13:06] Sawamura:** Im here Suga. w e cn tlk aftr practice.

 **[13:06] Sawamura:** gtta go. Class!

 **[13:07] Sugawara:** of course

 **[13:07] Sugawara:** thank you daichi.

 

**_****_ **

 

 **[13:09] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** TLL ME U ARNT BUZY WIT CLASS RN.

 **[13:09] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** CUZ I NED THE BRO CHAT

 **[13:10] 1P0werBlond1:** calm calm Ramen boy!!

 **[13:10] SlyGuy1117:** are we in an AU? Blondie is tellin someone to calm. Lmao.

 **[13:10] VarsityBlues:** we are all in class. But we are here for you Ramen-san

 **[13:11] TofuPi11ar:** what is it Ramen? Never seen you worked up like this.

 **[13:11] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** its

 **[13:11] SlyGuy1117:** IS IT YOUR LOVE LIFE? 8) 8)

 **[13:11] VarsityBlues:** Sly-san. I think we should let him speak.

 **[13:11] VarsityBlues:** he came to us.

 **[13:12] 1P0werBlond1:** Wht else culd it be blue! Lyk cum on! We ony talk about volleyball and sex here. What the bro chat is for.

 **[13:12] TofuPi11ar:** unless a new ramen has come out

 **[13:12] SlyGuy1117:** Shut up tofu boy! Let the man speak

 **[13:12] VarsityBlues:** we are here Ramen-san

 **[13:13] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** he sad ew needed 2 tlk

 **[13:13] SlyGuy1117:** I still hate that you havent learned efficent texting on your phone.

 **[13:13] SlyGuy1117:** but

 **[13:13] SlyGuy1117:** WAIT

 **[13:14] TofuPi11ar:** the guy you’ve been pining over told you THAT YOU NEED TO TALK ?

 **[13:14] 1P0werBlond1:** that’s fucking nerve racking

 **[13:14] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** sounds weak bt.

 **[13:14] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** im scared

 **[13:15] SlyGuy1117:** Hell man captain or not. I’d be scared too

 **[13:15] VarsityBlues:** if he asked to talk its probably about his feelings too

 **[13:15] VarsityBlues:** i would have hope Ramen-san

 **[13:15] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** Realy?

 **[13:16] 1P0werBlond1:** most def agree with little blue.

 **[13:16] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** wat do u thnk tofu ?

 **[13:16] TofuPi11ar:** i’m not the one to answe that

 **[13:17] TofuPi11ar:** if my best friend came to say we needed to alk

 **[13:17] TofuPi11ar:** i’d end up angry

 **[13:17] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** ya

 **[13:18] TofuPi11ar:** btu i thk its a good thing Ramen.

 **[13:18] TofuPi11ar:** for you

 **[13:18] TofuPi11ar:** dont focus on it until it comes

 **[13:19] 1P0werBlond1:** Got skool and practize right?

 **[13:19] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** righ

 **[13:19] 1P0werBlond1:** focuzz on that.

 **[13:20] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** thks fellas

 **[13:20] VarsityBlues:** you’re welcome. We are always here

 **[13:20] 1P0werBlond1:** go getm tiger! ;) ; ) ;  )

 

**_****_ **

 

 _SlyGuy1117 has started a Private Chat_  

 **[13:22] SweetSong:** oh Sly

 **[13:22] SweetSong:** hi

 **[13:22] SlyGuy1117:** I sensed you needed me Song.

 **[13:22] SlyGuy1117:** What’s up?

 **[13:23] SweetSong:** i told my captain we need  to talk

 **[13:23] SlyGuy1117:** ominious

 **[13:23] SweetSong:** yeah and now…

 **[13:23] SweetSong:** i thought i ws going to confes

 **[13:23] SweetSong:** but

 **[13:24] SweetSong:** b ut im too scared

 **[13:24] SweetSong:** what if i ruin everything ?

 **[13:24] SlyGuy1117:** Song. you literally came to terms with you feelings.

 **[13:24] SlyGuy1117:** you said you felt those vibes from him

 **[13:25] SlyGuy1117:** thats when you finally knew you liked him

 **[13:26] SweetSong:**  i knoq

 **[13:26] SweetSong:** i know

 **[13:27] SweetSong:** i

 **[13:27] SweetSong:** have you ever confessed your feelings to someone ?

 **[13:28] SlyGuy1117:** Hell no.

 **[13:28] SlyGuy1117:** but i dont have time fot htat

 **[13:28] SlyGuy1117:** im training one of the best teams

 **[13:28] SlyGuy1117:** no offense

 **[13:29] SlyGuy1117:** no one has ever caught my eye to confess.

 **[13:29] SweetSong:** what about GoldenSon?

 **[13:30] SlyGuy1117:** you always know where to hit deep. Dont you Song.

 **[13:30] SweetSong:** I didn’t mean anything by it

 **[13:31]** **SlyGuy1117:** i know. I know.

 **[13:31]** **SlyGuy1117:** when i found out who he was.

 **[13:31]** **SlyGuy1117:** it made sense.

 **[13:31]** **SlyGuy1117:** so i stayed away.

 **[13:32] SweetSong:** you and King have similar methods.

 **[13:33]** **SlyGuy1117:** more than you know,

 **[13:33]** **SweetSong:** i…

 **[13:33] SweetSong:** what?

 **[13:34]** **SlyGuy1117:** nothing. Nothing.

 **[13:34]** **SlyGuy1117:** you said you told your captain you wanted to talk

 **[13:34]** **SlyGuy1117:** but youre running away

 **[13:35]** **SweetSong:** confessing love to your captain when your vice

 **[13:35] SweetSong:** can make or break this whole situation? Our friendship? Team?

 **[13:35] SweetSong:** I also see what you’re doing. You’re avoiding the topic.

 **[13:35] SweetSong:** you didn’t seem to be annoyed when PartyIsland brought up King last time we spoke.

 **[13:36] SlyGuy1117:** I dont let things get under my skin that easily

 **[13:36] SlyGuy1117:** you two could have something special tho

 **[13:36] SlyGuy1117:** dont you want to find out?

 **[13:37] SweetSong:** i should say the same to you about GoldenSon ?

 **[13:37] SlyGuy1117:** were fine.

 **[13:37] SlyGuy1117:** i havent pinning after him for years

 **[13:37] SlyGuy1117:** unlike someone.

 **[13:38] SweetSong:** i…

 **[13:38] SweetSong:** what about my secret admirer?

 **[13:39] SlyGuy1117:** i think he’ll be just fine Song. don’t worry about him.

 **[13:39] SweetSong:** Thank you Sly.

 **[13:39] SlyGuy1117:** course buddy.

 **[13:40] SweetSong:** I’m going to go

 **[13:40] SweetSong:** don’t think i’ll forget about this King business

 **[13:40] SlyGuy1117:** Yes mom.

 

_******** _

 

 **[13:40] Torchic:** keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnmaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **[13:42] Kenma:** shouyou? 

 **[13:45] Torchic:** kenma!

 **[13:45] Kenma:** shouyou!

 **[13:45] Kenma:** whats up?

 **[13:46] Torchic:** ahhhh i wanted to talk to you about something

 **[13:46] Torchic:** to someone whos not on my team

 **[13:48] Kenma:** are you talking about Kageyama?

 **[13:50] Torchic:** WHAT?

 **[13:50] Torchic:** HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?

 **[13:50] Torchic:** KAGEYAMA? BLECK !

 **[13:50] Torchic:** threw up in my mouth Kenma 8’)

 **[13:52] Kenma:** i hope you didnt really throw up

 **[13:52] Kenma:** you said you get nervous a lot.

 **[13:53] Torchic:** nno nooo!!! Kenma!! It was an…..a phrase!!

 **[13:53] Kenma:** good.

 **[13: 54] Kenma:** what did you want to talk about?

 **[13:55] Torchic:** There’s a dance ocming up

 **[13:55] Torchic:** at school

 **[13:56] Kenma:** oh

 **[13:56] Kenma:** gross

 **[13:56] Torchic:** haha yeah

 **[13:56] Torchic:** but i wnt to go

 **[13:57] Kenma:** then go

 **[13:57] Torchic:** but

 **[13:57] Torchic:** ummmmmmmmmmm

 **[13:57] Kenma:** what shouyou ?

 **[13:58] Torchic:** isnt……isnt………

 **[13:59] Kenma:** you can do it

 **[13:59] Torchic:** aren’t dances likeeeeeeeee

 **[13:59] Torchic:** date things in hs?

 **[13:59] Kenma:** from what i’ve seen in movies

 **[14:00] Kenma:** yea

 **[14:00] Torchic:** kenmaaa you;re second year!!!!

 **[14:00] Torchic:** you should hav  gone to dances ~

 **[14:00] Kenma:** Kuroo dragged me once

 **[14:01] Kenma:** I wasn’t paying attention

 **[14:01] Kenma:** just following him

 **[14:01] Torchic:** what did you DO  ?

 **[14:02] Kenma:** I sat in the hallway and waited for Kuroo to come out

 **[14:02] Torchic:** what?

 **[14:02] Torchic:** ALONE?

 **[14:03] Kenma:** i played my game

 **[14:03] Kenma:** it was more comfortable

 **[14:03] Kenma:** there was a lot of loud noises and too many people

 **[14:03] Torchic:**  Sounds fun kenma!!!

 **[14:04] Kenma:** then go

 **[14:04] Torchic:** I think i will!!

 **[14:04] Torchic:** thank you!!!

 **[14:04] Kenma:** no problem.

 

****

 

_SweetSong started a private chat with SlyGuy1117 and KingKandy_

**[18:32] SweetSong:** listen you mother fuckers! I dont know what you’re trying to pull here

 **[18:32] KingKandy:**  trouble in paradise?

 **[18:32] SlyGuy1117:** there there Song.

 **[18:33] SlyGuy1117:** what happened?

 **[18:33] KingKandy:**  Sly are you actually afraid of sweet sweet Song? ( *¯ ³¯*)♡

 **[18:33] SlyGuy1117:** take the act off King. Theres no kiddos to show off for.

 **[18:34] KingKandy:** thats not what you said last night ;) ;) ; )

 **[18:34] SweetSong:** OHY MY ITS TRUE.

 **[18:34] SweetSong:** I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU TWO

 **[18:34] SlyGuy1117:** Song. What happened. Did you talk to Daichi ?

 **[18:34] SlyGuy1117:** I mean.

 **[18:35] SlyGuy1117:** fuck

 **[18:35] KingKandy:** HOLY SHIT

 **[18:35] KingKandy:**  OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

 **[18:36] KingKandy:** I know who Song is I know who Song is  <3

 **[18:36] SlyGuy1117:** i thought you knew?

 **[18:36] SweetSong:** hes not actually a genius Sly.

 **[18:37] KingKandy:** do you know who i am?

 **[18:37] SweetSong:** I have a slight inclination

 **[18:37] KingKandy:** what about Sly? Do yu kno who he is?

 **[18:38] KingKandy:** I do ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡*৹

 **[18:38] SweetSong:** No.

 **[18:38] SweetSong:** But Sly knows who everyone is

 **[18:39] SweetSong:** mostly

 **[18:39] SweetSong:** how do you do that?

 **[18:39] SlyGuy1117:** Im actually a genuis 8)

 **[18:39] SweetSong:** tell me why you two are on speaking terms

 **[18:40] SweetSong:** i’ve made a connection to what youve both said.

 **[18:40] SweetSong:** Dont tell me YOU TWO are using each other as OUTLETS

 **[18:41] SlyGuy1117:** fine

 **[18:41] SlyGuy1117:** we wont tell you

 **[18:41] KingKandy:** oh Song-san ~

 **[18:41] KingKandy:** you seemed stressed

 **[18:42] KingKandy:** ask Sly to give you a massage

 **[18:42] KingKandy:** he’s good at those (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 **[18:43] SweetSong:** your relationship makes no sense

 **[18:44] SweetSong:** you’re completely different

 **[18:44] SweetSong:** but the same.

 **[18:44] SweetSong:** AND BOTH OF YOU LIKE SOMEONE ELSE

 **[18:45] KingKandy:** ouccchh. Im actually getting afraid Sly. This never happens to me.

 **[18:45] SlyGuy1117:** lol you get scared all the timeee.

 **[18:45] SlyGuy1117:** When you step out a line.

 **[18:45] SlyGuy1117:** thats what you told me

 **[18: 46] KingKandy:** shush Sly

 **[18:46] SweetSong:** unbelieveable

 **[18:46] SlyGuy1117:** what happened with Daichi

**[18:47] SweetSong: ……**

**[18:47] SlyGuy1117:** I know thats why you purposefully put us in this chat to yell at us

 **[18:48] SlyGuy1117:** We are the ones that knew

 **[18:48] SweetSong:** i...

 **[18:48] SweetSong:** nothing.

 **[18:49] SweetSong:** nothing happened.

 **[18:49] KingKandy:** Then why are you being a rude ass bitch ( ；｀ヘ´)

 **[18:49] SlyGuy1117:** King

 **[18:50] KingKandy:** what?

 **[18:50] SlyGuy1117:** he was supposed to tell him how he felt

 **[18:50] KingKandy:** Σ(･口･)

 **[18:51] SlyGuy1117:** what exactly happened then?

 **[18:51] SlyGuy1117:** tell us

 **[18:51] SlyGuy1117:** you said you wanted to meet and then

 **[18:52] SweetSong:** he said yes!

 **[18:53] KingKandy:** then what happened Juliet? Did Romeo die?

 **[18:53] SlyGuy1117:** King

 **[18:53] KingKandy:**  Romeo take me somewhere i can be alonneee

 **[18:53] KingKandy:** i’ve been waiting for you but you never comeee

 **[18:54] SlyGuy1117:** i thought we talked about this King.

 **[18:54] SlyGuy1117:** No Swift

 **[18:54] KingKandy:** but baaaaaaaaaaabbbeee.

 **[18:55] SlyGuy1117:** **✋**

 **[18:55] SweetSong:** I said after practice

 **[18:56] SweetSong:** he seemed fine during practice

 **[18:56] SweetSong:** his usual self

 **[18:56] SweetSong:** but after we cleaned up

 **[18:56] SweetSong:** he told someone else he had urgent business.

 **[18:57] SweetSong:** and they told me

 **[18:57] SlyGuy1117:** Maybe he did have urgent business?

 **[18:57] KingKandy:** Maybe Daichi. Wonderful. Strong. Dependable. Absolutely adorable. Isn’t in it with the grey haired princess.

 **[18:57] SlyGuy1117:** he’s going to block you, you know

 **[18:58] SlyGuy1117:** then you wont be in any chat

 **[18:58] KingKandy:** I’m kidding!!! Song knows that!!!

 **[18:58] KingKandy:** I’m sure Daichi had some family things to take care of

 **[18:58] KingKandy:** maybe a kitten got stuck in a tree and he was the only one who could save it

 **[18:59] KingKandy:** or a child stuck in a well

 **[18:59] SlyGuy1117:** That’s not helping either.

 **[18:59] SweetSong:** he could be busy. Yeah.

 **[19:00] SweetSong:** but he still hasnt talked to me

 **[19:00] SlyGuy1117:** give it time!

 **[19:00] SlyGuy1117:** its not like you actually told him anything

 **[19:00] SlyGuy1117:** you’re safe buddy!

 **[19:01] SweetSong:** ok ok yeah

 **[19:01] SweetSong:** I am

 **[19:01] SweetSong:** Thank you Sly

 **[19:02] SlyGuy1117:** No problem!

 **[19:02] KingKandy:** hey what about me ?

 **[19:02] SweetSong:** i havent forgot about you!

 **[19:02] SweetSong:** STOP DATING OTHER PEOPL

 **[19:03] SweetSong:** You and Sly are not Compatible!

 **[19:04] SweetSong:** stop this!

 **[19:04] KingKandy:** Its just a bit of fun ma!

 **[19:05] KingKandy:** a way to de-stress from life!

 **[19:05] SweetSong:** De-stress with the guy you like

 **[19:06] SweetSong:** your best friend!

 **[19:06] SweetSong:** i made the initiative

 **[19:06] SweetSong:** your turn.

 **[19:07] KingKandy:** but mooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmm

 **[19:07] SweetSong:** dont think i forgot about you Sly

 **[19:08] KingKandy:** yikess

 **[19:08] SlyGuy1117:** i’m sorry **.**

 **[19:08] SlyGuy1117:** we can talk about this later Song.

 **[19:09]  SweetSong:** fine.

 **[19:09] KingKandy:** mom!!!!!!!! You’re not gonna yell at him like you did me!! No fair!!

_Chat has ended_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!! Mystery! So yeah I am focusing on a few ships at a time, bear with me, and hopefully you will enjoy. So do you have any more ideas? What about these new people? We have revealed some people already! Tell me what you think in the comments & leave kudos please!  
> Thank you! The next installment will come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here some of our volleyball players go to a dance, relationships develop, and feelings are confessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for reading! This has been so fun to work on (less fun to edit) and I am so happy to be sharing it with you!
> 
> My first reader/editor, [Natalie](http://mccalls.tumblr.com), threw her phone when she first read through this chapter. So have fun. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. <3

**[22:07] Sawamura:** Hey Suga?

 **[22:08] Sugawara:** Yes

 **[22:08] Sawamura:** I’m sorry we didnt get to talk after practice

 **[22:09] Sugawara:** Its fine. Noya said there was urgent business 

 **[22:09] Sugawara:** Promise

 **[22:10] Sawamura:** How about a rain check on that talk?

 **[22:11] Sugawara:** sure

 **[22:12] Sawamura:** at the dance?

 **[22:13] Sugawara:** What? 

 **[22:13] Sugawara:** are you asking?

 **[22:14] Sawamura:** C’mon its our last year

 **[22:14] Sawamura:** are you flustered Suga? :')

 **[22:15] Sugawara:** ….no   

**[22:15] Sawamura:** you are

**[22:16] Sugawara:** im fine!

**[22:16] Sawamura:** let’s go to the dance

**[22:17] Sugawara:** fine!

**[22:17] Sawamura:** good. 

**[22:17] Sawamura:** then we can get meat buns after

**[22:19] Sugawara:** sounds fun! 

**[22:19] Sawamura:** im sorry again Suga

**[22:20] Sugawara:** I’m fine! You contacted me. Its fine!

**[22:20] Sugawara:** thank you

**[22:20] Sawamura:** Dress up Suga ;) 

**[22:21] Sugawara:** I will Daichi..

**[22:21] Sawamura:** Good Suga Good. 

**[22:22] Sawamura:** See you tomorrow.

**[22:23] Sugawara:** See you tomorrw, Captain. 

 

**_Saturday_ **

**[21:38] GoldenSon:** so like are we all dudes or wha 8’) 8’)

 **[21:38] 10PyeGames16:** Son. must you always do this.

 **[21:38] 10PyeGames16:** everytime

 **[21:38] GoldenSon:** just makin sure. Ya know. In case. 8’) 8’)

 **[21:39] FrenchFrye4Me:** in case of what Son-san?

 **[21:39] GoldenSon:** I need to impress 8’) 8’)

 **[21:39] GoldenSon:** I already got you kiddos impressed 8’)

 **[21:39] 10PyeGames16:** I dont even know why im here

 **[21:40] FrenchFrye4Me:** Friends!!

 **[21:40] 10PyeGames16:** i guess

 **[21:40] FrenchFrye4Me:** (/^▽^)/

 **[21:40] GoldenSon:** wheres raven dude 8’)

 **[21:41] Raven1234:** im here

 **[21:41] GoldenSon:** HELLO!!!! HOW ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **[21:41] 10PyeGames16:** Son..your abrasiveness might have pushed him away.

 **[21:41] FrenchFrye4Me:** were glad youre back Raven!!

 **[21:42] Raven1234:** Ive been really busy

 **[21:42] Raven1234:** but i needed an outlet..

 **[21:42] Raven1234:** i tohught of u gys

 **[21:42] GoldenSon:** ALRIGHT! Tell papa Son your troubles. Little lad 8’) 8’)

 **[21:43] 10PyeGames16:** p sure he didnt mean u

 **[21:45] FrenchFrye4Me:** what’s wrong Raven?

 **[21:45] Raven1234:** sometgins weird

 **[21:45] Raven1234:** with a friend

 **[21:46] FrenchFrye4Me:** weird how?

 **[21:46] GoldenSon:** gurlllllll friendnnnndd? 8’) 8’)

 **[21:46] FrenchFrye4Me:** something happen specifically?

 **[21:47] Raven1234:** we had a dance at school.

 **[21:47] FrenchFryeMe:** i didnt go to the dance at my school

 **[21:47] FrenchFrye4Me:** the person i wanted to go didnt..

 **[21:48] GoldenSon:** pshhh never go to dances. Lame. Just party with friends.

 **[21:48] GoldenSon:** 8’)

 **[21:48] 10PyeGames16:** or you didnt want to go stag everytime

 **[21:48] FrenchFrye4Me:** zinnnnngggggggggggggg

 **[21:49] GoldenSon:** what about YOU

 **[21:49] 10PyeGames16:** i avoid the living

 **[21:49] FrenchFrye4Me:** makes you sound like a vampire

 **[21:49] FrenchFrye4Me:** or like a zombie

 **[21:49] 10PyeGames16:** I am

 **[21:50] FrenchFrye4Me:** a vampire or a zombie?

 **[21:50] 10PyeGames16):** yes.

 **[21:50] GoldenSon:** What happned lil buddie. Tell papa

 **[21:50] 10PyeGames16:** ew

 **[21:50] GoldenSon:** 8’)

 **[21:51] 10PyeGames16:** pls stop doing that

 **[21:51] Raven1234:** I spend a lot of time w this friend

 **[21:51] FrenchFrye4Me:** go onnn

 **[21:51] Raven1234:** i went to check out eh dance

 **[21:51] Raven1234:** and i saw him

 **[21:52] GoldenSon:** him??

 **[21:52] FrenchFrye4Me:** guys can liek guys Son-san

 **[21:52] GoldenSon:** i know small fry. I like dudes too.

 **[21:52] 10PyeGames16:** i knew it.

 **[21:52] 10PyeGames16:** Frye.

 **[21:52] 10PyeGames16:** you owe me $$$$$

 **[21:53] FrenchFrye4Me:** ughhhhhh

 **[21:53] 10PyeGames16:** gift me a game on steam

 **[21:53] FrenchFrye4Me:** fine

 **[21:53] GoldenSon:** ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. 8’) I was just saying that Rave man has pempt up anger. Makes sense he likes a dude. Frustrationnnnnnnnn.

 **[21:54] Raven1234:** i didnt say i like him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 I DIDNT

 **[21:54] FrenchFrye4Me:** ya did tho

 **[21:54] Raven1234:** I DIDNT OMG. I JUST SAID SOMETHING WEIRD

 **[21:54] 10PyeGames16:** with your boyfriend

 **[21:55] Raven1234:** WE ARE NOT TOGETHER

 **[21:55] Raven1234:** NT IN THE SLGIHTEST

 **[21:55] FrenchFrye4Me:** but cha wanna be <333333

 **[21:55] FrenchFrye4Me:** Hav  e you told him ? Omgggggg

 **[21:56] Raven1234:** NO

 **[21:56] Raven1234:** I NEVER WOULD

 **[21:56] 10PyeGames16:** never say never

 **[21:56] 10PyeGames16:** your boyfriend would be sad

 **[21:57] Raven1234:** HES NOT.

 **[21:57] Raven1234:** MY BOYFRIEND

 **[21:57] Raven1234):** I

 **[21:57] FrenchFrye4Me:** i bet he’s blushing.

 **[21:58] Raven1234:** I DONT BLUSH

 **[21:58] 10PyeGames16:** hes blushing

 **[21:58] GoldenSon:** OK lil pal.

 **[21:58] GoldenSon:** here wat ya gonna do

 **[21:58] GoldenSon:** advise from papa 8’)

 **[21:59] 10PyeGames16:** he might listen if you didnt keep calling yourself tht

 **[21:59] 10PyeGames16:** youre like 18

 **[21:59] GoldenSon:** get your lil friend pal alone and tell him how yo feel

 **[21:59] Raven1234:** thats…

 **[21:59] Raven1234:** no

 **[22:00] 10PyeGames16:** is it because you will blush?

 **[22:00] Raven1234:** NO

 **[22:00] 10PyeGames16:** yes

 **[22:00] FrenchFrye4Me:** Yesss!!!

 **[22:00] FrenchFrye4Me:** what even happened?

 **[22:01]** **Raven1234:**....

 **[22:01] FrenchFrye4Me:** tell us please!!

 **[22:01] FrenchFrye4Me:** that’s why you came back. Right ?

 **[22:01] GoldenSon:** papa and friends r her for you 8’)

 **[22:02]** **Raven1234:** I saw him at the dance…

 **[22:02] 10PyeGames16:** yes and

 **[22:02]** **Raven1234:** and he siad “ka

 **[22:02] Raven1234:** HE SAID WOW I CANT BELEIE YOURE HERE

 **[22:03] FrenchFrye4Me:** why are you shouting?

 **[22:03] 10PyeGames16:** I think he almost told us his name.

 **[22:03] FrenchFrye4Me:** zingggggg

 **[22:04] Raven1234:** he was actually surorsised i ws there

 **[22:04]** **Raven1234:** even tho he looked reaaaaaally happy i was.

 **[22:04] FrenchFrye4Me:** oo oo! Maybe he went to see you （‐＾▽＾‐）

 **[22:04] 10PyeGames16:** hes blushing againnn

 **[22:05]** **Raven1234:** I AM NOT !! SHUD UPPP!!!

 **[22:05] FrenchFrye4Me:** YES!!

 **[22:05] 10PyeGames16:** yes.

 **[22:05] GoldenSon:** leave lil buddy pal alone

 **[22:06] FrenchFrye4Me:** you were freaked because he was there?

 **[22:06] Raven1234:** no i

 **[22:06] Raven1234:** there was a moment where he looked at me and looked away

 **[22:06] Raven1234:** it made my stomach jump

 **[22:06] FrenchFrye4Me):** awee!!! <3 (*≧▽≦)

 **[22:06]** **Raven1234:** idk it freaked me out

 **[22:07] 10PyeGames16:** here you see live. Raven discovering there other emotions other than rage

 **[22:07] FrenchFrye4Me:** dont teaseee. You know how sensititve he is.

 **[22:07]** **Raven1234:** ugh

 **[22:07] G** **oldenSon:** champ sport has it hard 8’)

 **[22:08]** **Raven1234:** what hard?

 **[22:08]** **Raven1234:** what?

 **[22:08]** **GoldenSon:** well…

 **[22:08]** **10PyeGames16:** oh no

 **[22:08] FrenchFrye4Me:** what?

 **[22:09] GoldenSon:** L IS FOR THE WAY YOU LOOK AT ME

 **[22:09] FrenchFrye4Me:** oh noo

 **[22:09] Raven1234:** what? WHAT IS HAPPENIGN

 **[22:09] GoldenSon:** O IS FOR THE ONLY ONE I CAN SEE

 **[22:09] Raven1234:** oh my god. WHY

 **[22:09] GoldenSon:** V IS VERRRY VERRY

 **[22:09] GoldenSon:** XRA ORDINARY!    

 **[22:10] Raven1234:** I GET IT ALRIGHT

 **[22:10] Raven1234:** LOVE

 **[22:10] Raven1234:** YOUR SPELLING LOVE!!

 **(GoldenSon):** 8’)

 **[22:10] Raven1234:** its not

 **[22:10] Raven1234:** im not

 **[22:10] Raven1234:** its not like that

 **[22:11] GoldenSon:** theres no song that spells out ‘affection’

 **[22:11] FrenchFrye4Me:** sounds like he likes you back Raven :D

 **[22:11] Raven1234:** I DONT LIKE HIM

 **[22:11] 10PyeGames16:** you came to us to tell us you dont like him

 **[22:11] Raven1234:** I

 **[22:12] FrenchFrye4Me:** ah ah! He has a point. ohmygosh!

 **[22:12] Raven1234:** he’ll never like me back…

 **[22:12] FrenchFrye4Me:** SQEEEEEEEEE

 **[22:12] FrenchFrye4Me:** A CONFESSSION

 **[22:12] 10PyeGames16:** I didn’t think we’d get that out of you

 **[22:13] FrenchFrye4Me:** you owe me a game now!!!!!!!!!

 **[22:13] 10PyeGames16:** lets..just call it even.

 **[22:13] GoldenSon:** Why wouldnt he like you pal ?

 **[22:13] Raven1234:** i...lose my temper sometimes…

 **[22:14] 10PyeGames16:** coming to you LIVE

 **[22:14] FrenchFrye4Me:** (*≧▽≦)

 **[22:14] Raven1234:** IM TRYING TO CHANGE

 **[22:14] 10PyeGames16:** i see.

 **[22:15] FrenchFrye4Me:** i think the first step would be is not let everythng get to you..

 **[22:15] Raven1234:** WHAT DOS THAT ME

 **[22:15] FrenchFrye4Me:** just..think before you yell at someone, maybe?

 **[22:16] 10PyeGames16:** hes thinking

 **[22:17] Raven1234:** ……

 **[22:17] FrenchFrye4Me:** there you go!!!

 **[22:17] FrenchFrye4Me:** tell us when you tell him how you feel :D :D

 **[22:17] Raven1234:** um...ok..

 **[22:18] 10PyeGames16:** you seem flustered Raaven

 **[22:18] GoldenSon:** leave the sport alone!

 **[22:18] GoldenSon:** but fo real the deetz. Next time.

**[22:19]** **Raven1234: ok**

 

_******** _

 

 **[22:09] Daichi <3:** I really had a good time at the dance tonight

**[22:09] Sugawara:** ya, who knew right?

**[22:09] Sugawara:** that dances would be fun

**[22:10] Sugawara:** i mean

**[22:11] Daichi <3:** I really liked seeing you blush too

**[22:12] Sugawara:** you were unbearably close..

**[22:12] Sugawara:** what did you want me to do?

**[22:12] Daichi <3:** i loved it

**[22:13] Daichi <3:** are you gonna be this flustered when we go on our date? ;)

**[22:13] Sugawara:** Daichi!!

**[22:14] Sugawara:** ugh now my face again

**[22:14] Sugawara:** how can you be so calm?

**[22:15] Daichi <3:** lol im a mess.

**[22:15] Daichi <3:** but seeing you this way makes me feel better

**[22:15] Sugawara:** ?

**[22:16] Daichi <3:** I mean 

**[22:16] Daichi <3:** You’re Suga. So good. Know what to say always

**[22:16] Daichi <3:** and to be this way with me..

**[22:16] Daichi <3:** makes me feel special to you

**[22:17] Sugawara:** you are special to me.

**[22:17] Sugawara:** you always have been.  <3

**[22:17] Daichi <3:** <3 

**[22:18] Daichi <3:** we better sleep. Cant be late for our date

**[22:18] Daichi <3:** sorry I kept you up so late

**[22:18] Sugawara:** No! It’s fine!

**[22:19] Sugawara:** Idk if I can sleep…

**[22:19] Daichi <3:** I knw what you mean.

**[22:20] Sugawara:** ill try tho. I dont want to look bad.

**[22:20] Daichi <3:** youve never looked bad Suga. Never.

**[22:21] Sugawara:** ugh stoppppp i just recovered!!

**[22:21] Daichi <3:** I cant help it :) 

**[22:21] Sugawara:** Im leaving before you say more embarassing things!

**[22:22] Daichi <3:** ok goodnight suga

**[22:22] Sugawara:** Goodnight

**[22:22] Sugawara:** and captain?

**[22:23] Daichi <3:** yeah vice?

**[22:23] Sugawara:** wear the blue collared shirt. 

**[22:24] Daichi <3:** Any other requests sug? ;)

**[22:24] Sugawara:** just be yourself. Thats all i want

**[22:24] Daichi <3:** and the blue shirt

**[22:25] Sugawara:** yes that lol.

**[22:25] Daichi <3:** I will wear that. 

**[22:26] Daichi <3:** Night. :) 

**[22:26] Sugawara:** Goodnight

 

**_Sunday_ **

_ Raven1234 has entered a Private Chat with volleykid98 _

**[13:02] volleykid98:** RAVEN!!!!

 **[13:02] volleykid98:** YOU HAVENT BEEN ON IN SOOOO LONG.

 **[13:02] volleykid98:** HOWS SCHOOL?

 **[13:02] volleykid98:** VOLLEYBALL!! ?

 **[13:04] Raven1234:** its.. Fine

 **[13:04] volleykid98:** oh.

 **[13:04] Raven1234:** what?

 **[13:04] volleykid98:** Sometgins wrong.

 **[13:05] volleykid98:** Isnt it?

 **[13:05] volleykid98:** Is that why you haven’t been on ?

 **[13:06] Raven1234:** No. I am busy. scool and volleyball. Practice.

 **[13:06] Raven1234:** I came on to ask you sometihng

 **[13:06] volleykid98:** ya?

 **[13:06] Raven1234:** advice

 **[13:07] volleykid98:** oh ya. Im here! Ask away!

 **[13:07] Raven1234:** Well that guy you like..

 **[13:07] volleykid98:** yeah...

 **[13:08] Raven1234:** what.. What would you say to him, if you could?

 **[13:08] volleykid98:** I would tell him he needs to lighten up. Not be so scary.

 **[13:08] volleykid98:** and to trust me..

 **[13:08] volleykid98:** and maybe like smile for once in his life… outside of volleyball or something

 **[13:09] volleykid98:** stop being grumpy and stuff.

 **[13:09] Raven1234:** i meant about.. Your feelings about him.

 **[13:09] volleykid98:** oh

 **[13:09] volleykid98:** OH

 **[13:09] volleykid98:** idk. Thats...hard.

 **[13:10] volleykid98:** he probably wouldnt listen to me.

 **[13:10] Raven1234:** but if he could & would.

 **[13:10] Raven1234:** What if there was like glass between you and he can only hear you and you cant hear him

 **[13:11] volleykid98:** I would definitely tell him not to be a grump lol

 **[13:11] volleykid98:** um feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelings……………

 **[13:11] volleykid98:** i think i would tell him i like his bright eyes. They sparkle and make me happy

 **[13:11] volleykid98:** when he gets flustered it makes me go !!!! on the inside.

 **[13:12] volleykid98:** he blushes and it makes me smile.

 **[13:12] volleykid98:** he’s so..easily flustered…

 **[13:12] volleykid98:** I am too!! But i dont look like him.

 **[13:13] volleykid98:** ♪ he’s so tall and handsome as hell ♪

 **[13:13] volleykid98:** ♪ he’s so bad but does it so well ♪

 **[13:13] Raven1234:** you’d sing Swift at him?

 **[13:14] volleykid98:** probably.. If i was on a roll.

 **[13:14] Raven1234:** how would you..

 **[13:14] volleykid98:** hmm?  

 **[13:14] Raven1234:** tell him that you like him

 **[13:14] volleykid98:** Ah!

 **[13:15] volleykid98:** LOL thats what you were asking

 **[13:15] Raven1234:** mm.

 **[13:15] volleykid98:** I...if i were…

 **[13:15] volleykid98:** I would say

 **[13:15] volleykid98:** first his name..

 **[13:16] Raven1234:** uh huh.

 **[13:16] volleykid98:** SCREAM HIS NAME!!

 **[13:16] Raven1234:** scream his name

 **[13:16] volleykid98:** and be like

 **[13:17] volleykid98:** KAGEYAMA-KUN DESPITE OUR DIFFERENCES I’VE GROWN TO BECOME FOND OF YOU!!

 **[13:17] volleykid98:** irl tho id be like KAGEYAMA-KUN YOU SUCK. and then hit myself in the face with a volley.

 **[13:20] volleykid98:** Raven ?

 **[13:22] volleykid98:** RAVEN

 

**_****_ **

 

 **[20:13] Shite:** have you done the essay?

 **[20:14] Thug:** lmao

 **[20:14] Shark:** I started it but

**[20:15] Narita:** I picked a topic and i have a few ideas

**[20:15] Protagonist:** I have most of them except the the opening and closing 

**[20:16] Thug:** whaaaaaaaaat?? WHY 

**[20:16] Shite:** Its due tomorrow? 

**[20:16] Shite:** Wtf have you been doing since practice?

**[20:17] Shark:** Ryu how long did us take to get home from the arcade?

**[20:17] Thug:** idt long??

**[20:18] Shite:** ugh. Hopeless.

**[20:19] Thug:** are you sure you really want to know about our dumb essayy? 

**[20:19] Narita:** wat ya mean tanaka?

**[20:20] Thug:** I THINK Ennoshita wants to talk about the development between our teammatesss….

**[20:20] Shark:** THE DANCE OMFG

**[20:20] Protagonist:** wa?

**[20:21] Shark:** werent you there? 

**[20:21] Protagonist:** i didnt have a date

**[20:21] Thug:** never stopped us

**[20:22] Narita:** u 2 are like predators after prey

**[20:22] Thug:** NOT TRU NARITA FUCK.

**[20:22] Thug:** tho i wouldnt mind being a kind gentleman to offer a lady all alone

**[20:23] Shark:** SO COOL RYU. SAUVE 8)

**[20:23] Protagonist:** whatever baldyyyy. Tell us what happened at the dnace

**[20:23] Protagonist:** or Noya. doesnt matter. 

**[20:24] Shark:** FIRST OFF. 

**[20:24] Thug:** GUESS WHO WENT TOGETHER?

**[20:24] Protagonist:** DID SOMEOEN GO WITH KIYOKO ? 

**[20:25] Thug:** ummmmmmmmmmmm?????????????????????????????

**[20:25] Protagonist:** DID DADCHI ASK HER

**[20:25] Shark:** jesus youre blind

**[20:26] Narita:** waaaa. 

**[20:26] Narita:** lost

**[20:26] Shite:** no 

**[20:26] Shite:** this isnt about Shimizu-san

**[20:27] Narita:** then?

**[20:27] Thug:** Dad-chi was there thooo

**[20:27] Shark:** WITH SOMEONE ESLE WE KNOW

**[20:27] Narita:** WHOO

**[20:27] Protagonist:** WHO??

**[20:28] Shark:** SUGA

**[20:28] Thug:** MOMMM

**[20:28] Shite:** SUGAWARA-SAN 

**[20:29] Protagonist:** WHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**[20:29] Narita:** ARE YOUF UCKIN FO REAL?

**[20:29] Protagonist:** ENNOSHITA SAID IT WITH THEM

**[20:30] Protagonist:** omf

**[20:30] Narita:** how...do you know? 

**[20:30] Thug:** Noya and I saw them come in togehter

**[20:31] Narita:** Not convicing 

**[20:31] Thug:** hold it Narita

**[20:31] Shark:** they didnt leave each others side

**[20:31] Shite:** and i saw them go to the back. So they wouldnt bring attention to them

**[20:32] Thug:** and they were HELLA close

**[20:32] Thug:** face-to-face close

**[20:32] Shark:** suga looked so cute thooooooo. He was so embarrassed like 

**[20:32] Shark:** shoving his head in Dad-chi’s neck

**[20:33] Shark:** i wanted to cry

**[20:33] Thug:** we did cry

**[20:33] Protagonist:** of course 

**[20:33] Narita:** wow. 

**[20:34] Narita:** w hy does that make complete sense?

**[20:34] Shite:** BC theyre mom and dad? 

**[20:34] Shite:** and always flowed together nicely?

**[20:34] Thug:** theyre so cute together i want to cry again

**[20:35] Shark:** :’) :’) 

**[20:35] Thug:** DONT TEL L THEM THO

**[20:35] Thug:** THAT WE KNOQ

**[20:36] Narita:** were not STUPID tanaka

**[20:36] Protagonist:** lmao what would we do?

**[20:36] Protagonist:** Hi Daichi-San, we wanted to know.. What’s kissing Suga like?

**[20:37] Thug:** Dadchi-San

**[20:37] Shark:** i would give you all my money

**[20:37] Shark:** do it Kinoshita

**[20:37] Shark:** ALL MY MONEY

**[20:38] Protagonist:** IT WOULDNT BE WORTH ANYTHING TO ME IF I WAS DEAD

**[20:38] Protagonist:** NO THANK YOU 

**[20:38] Shite:** I hope Hinata-kun and Kageyama had a good time too

**[20:39] Thug:** what? You saw them?

**[20:39] Shark:** Were they TOGETHER

**[20:39] Shite:** No. But they saw each other

**[20:39] Shite:** and talked. 

**[20:40] Shite:** they both looked like they were going to die of embarrassment and ran away quickly after lol  

**[20:40] Narita:** hopeless

**[20:41] Protagonist:** WELL 

**[20:41] Protagonist:** At least theres one good development

**[20:41] Thug:** Our parents are together  <3 

**[20:42] Shite:** Do NOT say that to them 

**[20:42] Shark:** our secret :x :x

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! I really hope you liked this chapter. Please, please leave kudos and comment. Let me know what you think of the story so far and also share your theories of who the characters are! You can also talk to me on [my tumblr](http://uravityx.tumblr.com) \- I'd love to know what you're thinking as you read this! The next chapter should be out soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, our boys continue to struggle with their emotions. They're not very good at this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading. The kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! And to those who came to [my blog](https://noctispersona.tumblr.com) and sent me asks about the fic, thank you for taking your time to do that. It means the world to me. <3 This chapter is pretty angsty. I hope you enjoy reading!

_ Raven1234 has started a Private Chat with SweetSong _

**[21: 07] Raven1234:** Song i need to speak to you NOW 

**[21: 07] Raven1234:** I’m sorry! I’m 

**[21: 07] Raven1234:** I dont feel right

**[21: 08] SweetSong:** Raven! Raven! What’s wrong? 

**[21: 08] SweetSong:** do you need a doctor?!! 

**[21:08] Raven1234:** my heart is going really fast

**[21: 09] SweetSong:** What happened? 

**[21: 09] Raven1234:** Someone.. In our chat

**[21: 09] SweetSong:** our group chat?

**[21:09] Raven1234:** yes

**[21:10] Raven1234:** they

**[21:10] Raven1234:** he.

**[21:10] Raven1234:** the guy he was talkinga bout was

**[21:10] SweetSong:** King or Volleykid? 

**[21:11] Raven1234:** hes hinata..

**[21:11] SweetSong:** Hinata Shouyou? 

**[21:11]  Raven1234:** its harder to breathe

**[21:12] SweetSong:**  Whoa slow down .Easy now

**[21:12] SweetSong:** Take deep breaths.

**[21:12] Raven1234:** I’m trying.

**[21:13] Raven1234:** i m shaking

**[21:13] Raven1234:** this is so

**[21:13] SweetSong:** Raven. Stay calm. The guy cant be Hinata. He said he was Tall! wit h dark hair! 

**[21:14] Raven1234:** no

**[21:14] Raven1234** : that’s not it

**[21:15] Raven1234:** wait. How do you know Hinata? 

**[21:16] SweetSong:** Funny story! 

**[21:16] SweetSong:** He’s actually on my team!

**[21:16] SweetSong:** I can’t believe i didnt notice! Everything makes sense :) 

**[21:19] SweetSong:** Raven?

**[21:19] SweetSong:** How do you know Hinata? 

**[21:21] Raven1234:** I’m the guy he was talking about

**[21:24] SweetSong:** KAGEYAMA 

**[21:24] Raven1234:** yeah 

**[21:24] SweetSong:** I can’t believe..the two of you in the chat

**[21:25] Raven1234:** so much for anonymous 

**[21:26] SweetSong:** Kageyama-kun..

**[21:26] SweetSong:** How did you find out about Hinata? 

**[21:26] Raven1234:** The idiot accidently said my name

**[21:27] SweetSong:** Why? 

**[21:28] Raven1234:** that…doesnt matter. 

**[21:28] SweetSong:** from your reaction 

**[21:28] SweetSong:** it does

**[21:28] SweetSong:** why would he just blurt out your name over a chat?

**[21:29] Raven1234:** It doesnt matter. He doesnt know its me. 

**[21:29] Raven1234:** but i. 

**[21:29] Raven1234:** I know its him. 

**[21:30] SweetSong:** Thats why you were shaking?

**[21:30] SweetSong:** and having an anxiety attack? 

**[21:30] SweetSong:** you’re not going to tell him?

**[21:31] Raven1234:** no!? NEVER 

**[21:32] SweetSong:**  Whoa calm down there 

**[21:32] Raven1234:** I’m sorry Song-san 

**[21:32] SweetSong:** ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ Kageyama! I can’t believe you didn’t figure out who i was! 

**[21:33] Raven1234:** If i had to guess.

**[21:33] Raven1234:** I would say 

**[21:33] Raven1234:** Sugawara-san

**[21:34] SweetSong:** Yes! 

**[21:34] SweetSong:** hello kageyama! 

**[21:34] Raven1234:** please dont tell anyone about this.  Like the captain..

**[21:35] SweetSong:** I will not tell Daichi

**[21:35] SweetSong:** but he probably already knows

**[21:35] SweetSong:** two of his players pining after one another 

**[21:36] Raven1234:** shit 

**[21:36] SweetSong:** don’t worry Kageyama. I will not tell anyone.

 

**_****_ **

****

**[22:24] Sugawara:** Daichi! 

**[22:25] Daichi <3: ** Hello Suga! 

**[22:25] Daichi <3: ** whats up?

**[22:27] Sugawara:** I have a hypothetical for you 

**[22:27] Daichi <3:** go on...

**[22:28] Sugawara:** what if say, a friend, or someone you looked out for...accidentally confessed that they like someone to that someone..without knowing.

**[22:29] Daichi <3: ** how wouldn’t they know suga? 

**[22:29] Sugawara:** say it was online

**[22:30] Daichi <3:** Like a chat? 

**[22:30] Sugawara:** yes! Like a chat! 

**[22:30] Sugawara:** What if...what if they accidently told that person directly 

**[22:31] Sugawara:** but didn’t know. 

**[22:32] Daichi <3:** depends on how that person feels. 

**[22:32] Sugawara:** p sure he likes him back 

**[22:34] Daichi <3: **  I thought this was hypothetical sug. 

**[22:34] Sugawara:** OHH GOD IT IS!!

**[22:34] Sugawara:** i mean.. It is. :P 

**[22:34] Daichi <3:** Ok.. man. So it would be like if you and i were in a chat and i confessed i liked you? And you knew it was me and i didnt know it was you?

**[22:35] Sugawara:** yes! That’s exactly it! 

**[22:35] Daichi <3:** what kind of idiot would use their name in a chat full of strangers?

**[22:36] Sugawara:** I can think of a few...

**[22:36] Daichi <3: .....** is this one of ours sug? 

**[22:37] Sugawara:** Promised!! I have no idea :P 

**[22:38] Daichi <3: ** oh god.

**[22:38] Daichi <3: ** so if this ‘hypothetical’ situation does involve one of our children then i hope they will tell them that they know. 

**[22:39] Sugawara:** see.

**[22:39] Sugawara:** that’s why i messaged you..

**[22:40] Daichi <3:** oh no

**[22:40] Sugawara:** yeah

**[22:41] Sugawara:** that person is a little closed off..emotionally...

**[22:43] Daichi <3:** oh no its our dream duo isnt it

**[22:43] Sugawara:** :x :x :x :x :x 

**[22:45]  Daichi <3:** I dont know whether youre a good mother or a bad friend

**[22:45] Sugawara** : Daichi!!!!!! 

**[22:45] Sugawara:** Im just trying to help a friend.

**[22:46] Daichi <3: ** The children we have to nurture into better players and humans

**[22:46] Sugawara:** exactly

**[22:47] Daichi <3: ** I think Shouyou and Kageyama will figure this out for themselves

**[22:47] Daichi <3: ** unless one of them throws a punch. Then we will get involved. 

**[22:48] Sugawara:** yes, Captain. 

**[22:50]  Daichi <3: ** Thanks Vice ;) 

 

**_Saturday_ **

**[12:05] SharkBoy:** Oikawa?

**[12:07] Oikawa:** Yeah stud? 

**[12:07] SharkBoy:** are u free tonight? 

**[12:08] Oikawa:** for a match?

**[12:08] SharkBoy:** no like....’free’ tonight

**[12:10] Oikawa:** we agreed to not text and only chat if you wanted something like that. Sly.

**[12:10] SharkBoy:** hey..whats wrong?

**[12:12] Oikawa:** What? 

**[12:14] SharkBoy:** something wrong. 

**[12:14] SharkBoy:** are you sure you’re Oikawa? 

**[12:15] Oikawa:** thats stupid

**[12:15] Oikawa:** theres only one me ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

**[12:17] SharkBoy:** there he is

**[12:18] Oikawa:** yes. Im sry

**[12:18] Oikawa:** it’s.

**[12:18] SharkBoy:** has Hajime noticed?

**[12:20] Oikawa:** dont know

**[12:20] SharkBoy:** so he hasnt asked

**[12:21] Oikawa:** no 

**[12:21] Oikawa:** has...

**[12:21] SharkBoy:** nope nop. Stop yiu right there.

**[12:21] Oikawa:** let’s agree to never speak outside of the chat. 

**[12:21] SharkBoy:** agreed.

 

**_****_ **

  
  
**[18:04] Baka:** KAGEYAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**[18:07] Tobio:** What Moron? 

**[18:08] Baka:** WHERE R U ?  

**[18:08] Baka:** I lost you after cleaning...WHERE ARE YOU . 

**[18:09] Baka:** I NEED TO PRACTICE MORE. I NEED PRACTICE THE WHOOSH AND ZOOM. 

**[18:11] Tobio:** I had stuff to do

**[18:11] Baka:**  so u left??

**[18:15] Tobio:** yea 

**[18:15] Baka:** you never leave before me..

**[18:17] Tobio:** It can happen

**[18:18] Tobio:** MY LIFE DOESNT REVOLVE AROUND YOU!!!

**[18:19] Baka:** oh.

**[18:19] Baka:** i didnt mean

**[18:19] Baka:** o k 

**[18:21] Tobio:** ugh. I idndt mean li k th a t

**[18:21] Tobio:** hey? Uu there? 

**[18:25] Tobio:** Boke? 

**[18:34] Tobio:** Hinata?? 

 

**_Sunday_ **

**[13:12] KingKandy:** but in the end i told her i was an athlete not a model 

**[13:12] KingKandy:** clearly a misunderstanding 

**[13:12] M1zch1ef:**  clearly. Yeah.

_ SweetSong has entered the chat _

**[13:13] volleykid98:** I want to know what the hose was for? 

**[13:13] KingKandy:** another time kid, moms here. 

**[13:13] MusikinM3:** and i was paying attention. 

**[13:13] MusikinM3:** what a waste.

**[13:14] M1zch1ef:** pff. He was probably lyin!!

**[13:14] M1zch1ef:** hello Song! 

**[13:14] SweetSong:** Hello Mischief. 

**[13:15] SweetSong:** oh. Everyone is here but JumpSet 

**[13:15] volleykid98:** And Raven.../:

**[13:15] SweetSong:** yes...

**[13:15] SweetSong:** Well he hasn’t been in this chat in awhile. He’s probably busy.

**[13:16] volleykid98:** hope so. Kinda worried./: /: 

**[13:16] MusikinM3:** youre so dramatic 

**[13:16] SweetSong:** I’m sure Raven is busy with homework 

**[13:17] KingKandy:** My son! I miss him. 

**[13:17] KingKandy:** he IS on his team starting line up.

**[13:17] KingKandy:** he probably practices very very late ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ 

**[13:17] MusikinM3:** you probably scared him away

**[13:18] KingKandy:** no no!! He’s my son. 

**[13:18] M1zch1ef:** I’m sure he’ll come back **@volleykid98** ! 

**[13:18] volleykid98:** yea...

**[13:19] M1zch1ef** : you seem down kiddo, what’s up? 

**[13:19] volleykid98:** guys! Nothing! Sewar! 

**[13:19] KingKandy:** I want to know what happened to Song ⚈ ̫ ⚈

**[13:20] M1zch1ef:** wait, what happened to Song?

**[13:20] KingKandy:** he went on a date!

**[13:20] SweetSong:** King! 

**[13:20] SweetSong:** I. that was in another chat! 

**[13:21] KingKandy:** (•̀⌄•́)

**[13: 21] volleykid98:** Song went on a date!! ~~ 

**[13:21] M1zch1ef:** aw Song! Don’t hold back with us :*

**[13:22] SweetSong:** i..

**[13:22] MusikinM3:** King stopped his story. Its only fair you tell us now 

**[13:22] volleykid98:** Cmon Song!!

**[13:22] volleykid98:**  I need some good news :/

**[13:23] SweetSong:** It was just Ramen..

**[13:23] KingKandy:** ٩(♡ε♡ )۶

**[13:23] KingKandy:** the day after the dance riiiiiiiiiight?

**[13:24] SweetSong:** yes

**[13:24] M1zch1ef:** Dances can be so romantic!! Did you go together?? 

**[13:24] SweetSong:** Well... kind of. 

**[13:24] KingKandy:** He did! He did! 

**[13:25] KingKandy:** got all dressed up (灬♥ω♥灬)

**[13:25] MusikinM3:** dances are stupid

**[13:25] KingKandy:** couldnt get a date hhuh Musik-kunnn  <3 

**[13:25] MusikinM3:** i didnt want to go 

**[13:26] KingKandy:** What if someone wanted to go with you Musikk-kunnnnn  <3 

**[13:26] KingKandy:** did you ever think of that? 

**[13:27] MusikinM3:** no

**[13:27] M1zch1ef:**  shush!! Shushh!! This is Songs spotlite!! 

**[13:27] M1zch1ef:** how were you asked out Song? 

**[13:27] SweetSong:** u m

**[13:28] SweetSong:** well...

**[13:28] KingKandy:** Song!!! I can feel the embarrassment from here!! 

**[13:28] KingKandy:** so cute <3 

**[13:29] M1zch1ef:** was he leaning against the wall all sultry? 

**[13:29] KingKandy:** did he come close and lean in!! 

**[13:29] volleykid98:** ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃

**[13:30] M1zch1ef:** did he say something cheesy like “fancy meeting you here” ;)

**[13:31] KingKandy:** mmmmm so smoothhhh

**[13:31] KingKandy:** I think what makes Songs heart flutter is that HE was flustered!! 

**[13:31] M1zch1ef:** oooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**[13:32] M1zch1ef:** like he looks at the ground and says 

**[13:32] KingKandy:** “..uhhh.. Songg...would you .. .um....

**[13:32] M1zch1ef:** go to out to a place… to eat with me….”

**[13:33] KingKandy:** Song’s face would go red!! When his boy<3 is ALREADY RED <3333 

**[13:33] M1zch1ef:** I bet Song couldnt even answer straight

**[13:34] KingKandy:** i bet maybe he fell or something.

**[13:34] KingKandy:** young love (๑♡⌓♡๑)

**[13:34] MusikinM3:** you should let him tell us

**[13:35] KingKandy:** MUSIK-KUNNNN YOU CARE!! 

**[13:35] KingKandy:** or are you wanting tips? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**[13:35] M1zch1ef:** awwee Musik-kun probably doesnt need tips! 

**[13:36] KingKandy:** i dont think so eithther 

**[13:36] KingKandy:** Song, you’re very quiet ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**[13:36] SweetSong:** you guys were doing a good job. I didnt want to stop you.

**[13:36] M1zch1ef:** Sorry we embarrassed you Song  <3 :3

**[13:37] SweetSong:** No no its fine! I dont blame you

**[13:37] SweetSong:** King would have cornered me anyways. 

**[13:37] M1zch1ef:** @King you’re the worst

**[13:38] KingKandy:** YOU HELPED

**[13:38] M1zch1ef:** did we do  a good job narrating it?

**[13:38] SweetSong:** it actually..almost went exactly that way..

**[13:39] SweetSong:** We were both nervous. 

**[13:39] SweetSong:** i more so..

**[13:39] M1zch1ef:** AWEEEE!!!

**[13:40] volleykid98:** what do you talk about on dates?

**[13:40] KingKandy:** see Musik-kun  <3 ? 

**[13:40] KingKandy:** this is how you ask for tips! 

**[13:41] MusikinM3:** no

**[13:41] KingKandy:** Well...lets see..

**[13:41] M1zch1ef:** It’s ok King. 

**[13:42] M1zch1ef:** I got this. I guarantee im more experienced than you kiddos 

**[13:42] KingKandy:** yes senpai (*~▽~) 

**[13:42] M1zch1ef: @Volleykid98** the first date is the best and the worst! 

**[13:42] MusikinM3:** doesnt sound encouraging

**[13:42] M1zch1ef:** You want to ask about them! 

**[13:43] M1zch1ef:** And tell them about yourself. Only if they ask! 

**[13:43] M1zch1ef:** Which if they dig you they will!!

**[13:43] M1zch1ef:** You talk about things you have in common too

**[13:44] KingKandy:** also compliments! (•ө•)♡

**[13:44] M1zch1ef:** those too!

**[13:45] M1zch1ef:** and not be creepy about it! 

**[13:45] M1zch1ef:**  like compliment what theyre wearing or if they smell nice! 

**[13:45] KingKandy:** and make sure you dont seem like a serial killer or vampire!

**[13:46] volleykid98:** whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa????????

**[13:46] SweetSong:** Don’t confuse the kid King! 

**[13:47] SweetSong:**  It’s okay!! 

**[13:47] SweetSong:**  what mischief is saying is right! 

**[13:47] volleykid98:** what did you guys talk about Song?

**[13:48] SweetSong:** um

**[13:48] SweetSong:** Volleyball mostly 

**[13:48] MusikinM3:** romantic

**[13:49] M1zch1ef:** I know its iimportant to you guys but man!! 

**[13:49] SweetSong:** We also talked about Uni!!

**[13:49] SweetSong:** and old times!

**[13:50] SweetSong:** We’ve known each other for years so i already know alot

**[13:50] KingKandy:**  did you get a kiss (ෆ❛ัᵌ❛ั **ෆ)°**

**[13:50] M1zch1ef:** King! 

**[13:51] MusikinM3:** tmi

**[13:51] M1zch1ef:** you dont have to answer that song! 

**[13:51] SweetSong:** We didnt kiss

**[13:52] SweetSong:** Were taking it very slow. Were both very new at this sort of thing

**[13:52] SweetSong:** and we have other immediate priorities 

**[13:52] M1zch1ef:** i hearrr thaatttt

**[13:53] M1zch1ef:** ahh!! Im so happy for you Song <3 

**[13:53] SweetSong:** Thank you Mischief <3  

**[13:53] SweetSong:** I need to go tho

**[13:54] SweetSong:** I just wanted to see how everyone was doing

**[13:54] M1zch1ef:** Sorry we invadedd your privacy

**[13:54] MusikinM3:** King.

**[13:55] KingKandy:** ehhhhhhh

**[13:55] SweetSong:** Its fine Mischief. Goodbye Everyone!! 

_ SweetSong has left the chat  _

**[13:56] M1zch1ef: @KingKandy** Now about that hose...

 

**_Tuesday_ **

**[17:26] Iwaizumi:** Oikawa, you werent at practice

**[17:28] Kawaiii:** I’m sorry Iwa-chan~ 

**[17:28] Kawaiii:** I wasnt feeling well

**[17:29] Iwaizumi:** r you alright? 

**[17:29] Kawaiii:** I’ll be fine.

**[17:30] Kawaiii:** thank you 

**[17:30] Iwaizumi:** I hope it isnt about the girl. 

**[17:34] Kawaiii:** No

**[17:34] Kawaiii:** It wasnt about the *girl* 

**[17:34] Iwaizumi:** do u want to come over tmrw ?

**[17:39] Iwaizumi:** mom says she misses you

**[17:41] Iwaizumi:** you havent been around in a couple months 

**[17:41] Kawaiii:** tell her im sorry

**[17:41] Kawaiii:** and i cant. 

**[17:43] Iwaizumi:** If i didnt know you i would say youre avoiding me

**[17:45] Kawaiii:** ~you do Iwa-chan~

**[17:45] Kawaiii:** but you shouldnt try to use that brain of yours. You might get hurt! 

**[17:46] Iwaizumi:** SHITTYKAWA

**[17:46] Iwaizumi:** THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU 

**[17:47] Kawaiii:** good luck with that Iwa-chan ~ ( ˘ ³˘)❤

**[17:48] Iwaizumi:** I just hoping you’re dating him for the right reasons

**[17:49] Iwaizumi:** not because you’re avoiding something.

**[17:51] Kawaiii:** him?

**[17:52] Iwaizumi:** her

**[17:53] Iwaizumi:** your fan

**[17:53] Iwaizumi:** or whatever!

**[17:54] Kawaiii:** of course 

**[17:55] Kawaiii:** u know dont you

**[17:58] Iwaizumi:** I think you dating someone from another team is you getting back at me for something

**[17:58] Kawaiii:** for ahwt

**[17:59] Iwaizumi:** idk what

**[18:01] Iwaizumi:** could you tell me ?

**[18:03] Kawaiii:** why does there need to be a motivewith you?

**[18:05] Iwaizumi:** ummmmmmmmm bc its you?

**[18:05] Iwaizumi:** and its me! I kno uyou ! 

**[18:07] Iwaizumi:** you would have flaunted someone youre dating to everyone. Me especially! 

**[18:09] Kawaiii:** ugggggghhh. iwa-chan

**[18:09] Kawaiii:** I told you to stop using your brain 

**[18:10] Iwaizumi:** Did i do smthin then ?

**[18:12] Kawaiii:** ofc not

**[18:12] Kawaiii:** what would oyu have done

**[18:13] Kawaiii:** Perfecct Iwaizumi 

**[18:14] Iwaizumi:** whts that supsoed to mean shittykawa ??

**[18:15] Kawaiii:** nothin

**[18:15] Kawaiii:** i ahve stuff to do

**[18:16] Iwaizumi:** Oikawa this is not over!

**[18:18] Iwaizumi:** Tell me why youre acting like this! 

**[18:19] Iwaizumi:** tell me how to fix it!! 

**[18:23] Iwaizumi:** ARE YOU IGNORING MY TEXTS

**[18:25] Iwaizumi:** wtf

**[18:34] Iwaizumi:** HWEN I FIND YOU 

**[18:40]Iwaizumi:** cmon man

**[18:45] Iwaizumi:** come back

 

**_****_ **

 

_ Volleykid98 has started a Private Chat with Raven1234 _

**[20:21] volleykid98:** you were on so.. . i decided to try to talk to you again 

**[20:21] volleykid98:** It’s been awhile.

**[20:22] volleykid98:** did i do somehing ?

**[20:37] Raven1234:** no 

**[20:34] volleykid98:** RAVEN YOURE BACK 

**[20:36] Raven1234:** yea.  I am. 

**[20:36] Raven1234:** I’m srry i havent been on 

**[20:36] Raven1234:** ive been trying to unm, work something out .

**[20:37] volleykid98:** have you?

**[20:37] Raven1234:** What? 

**[20:37] volleykid98:** worked that out ? 

**[20:40] volleykid98:**  Raven?

**[20:42] Raven1234:** srry

**[20:42] Raven1234:** um not exaclty 

**[20:43] Raven1234:** Hru ? 

**[20:45] volleykid98:** I could be better. 

**[20:46] Raven1234:** what about volleyball ? 

**[20:46] volleykid98:** I still ove it!! 

**[20:46] volleykid98:** I ‘ m a regular agter all ! !! 

**[20:47] volleykid98:** its jsut. I fighr sometimes with my team amte 

**[20:47] volleykid98:** m ore often now. Anythin i d oor say ticks him off

**[20:47] volleykid98:** he seems mroe sensitive than normally… 

**[20:48] Raven1234:** maybe he has something on his mind

**[20:48] volleykid98:** i think hes naturally grumpy 

**[20:53] volleykid98:** Raven??

**[20:55] volleykid98:** r u there? 

**[20:56] Raven1234:** yeah

**[20:57] Raven1234:** wat do you want him to do? 

**[20:57] volleykid98:** hm? 

**[20:57] Raven1234:** yr team mate 

**[20:58] Raven1234:** hes the one u like right ?

**[20:58] volleykid98:** yaa. 

**[20:58] volleykid98:** Hes been abvoiding me 

**[20:58] volleykid98:** more than usual

**[20:59] volleykid98:** I wish it was back to the way itw as. 

**[20:59] Raven1234:** wen he was grumpy nd yo u wanted him to lighten up ?

**[20:59] volleykid98:** LOL!!!

**[20:59] volleykid98:** Yeah!!!

**[21:00] volleykid98:** and he looks at me all teh time now

**[21:00] volleykid98:** liek hes trying to catch me doing someyhin wrong

**[21:00] volleykid98:** its weird. 

**[21:01] volleykid98:** he doesnt stay as late for practice now either

**[21:02] volleykid98:** I feel like  i did something.

**[21:09] Raven1234:** I think hell get over whats been buggin him

**[21:09] Raven1234:** Eventually 

**[21:09] volleykid98:** u think so !?! 

**]21:10] Raven1234:** Hes your teammate right?

**[21:10] Raven1234:** hell do it.  
  


**_Wednesday_ **

**[10:05] Daichi <3: **sugggggggggggga

 **[10:10] Sugawara:** Daichi? Y r u textin in class. 

**[10:12] Daich <3:** im worreid abt teh boys 

**[10:13] Sugawara:** Kageyama and Hinata?

**[10:14] Daichi <3:** ya

**[10:15] Sugawara:** they havent spoke in awhile

**[10:15] Sugawara:** not really speakin

**[10:16] Daichi <3: ** ik

**[10:17] Daichi <3:** sshould i tlk 2 thm?

**[10:18] Sugawara:**  i think itll further antagonize kageyama 

**[10:18] Sugawara:** i might rreach out to him later

**[10:20] Daichi <3:** thnkz suga. Cn alwys cont on my  vice 

**[10:20] Daichi <3:**  :-*

**[10:22] Sugawara:** Daichi!!

**[10:22] Sugawara:** youre mkaing me blush! 

**[10:24 Daichi <3:** G o od  <3

 

**_****_ **

 

 **[12:30] Iwaizumi:** Matsukawa????????????

**[12:31] WiseGuy:** yepp?

**[12:32] Iwaizumi:**  U seen Shittykawa? 

**[12:35] WiseGuy:** I just had lunch with ur bf ;)

**[12:36] Iwaizumi:** STFU 

**[12:36] Iwaizumi:**  is he ok?

**[12:37] Iwaizumi:** he’s not speaking to me

**[12:38] WiseGuy:** did he find out?

**[12:39] Iwaizumi:**  Not if you and Hanamaki kept ur fucking motu hshtu! 

**[12:39] WiseGuy:** you seem flustered

**[12:40] Iwaizumi:** fuck off. 

**[12:41] Iwaizumi:**  im worrie d about him

**[12:41] Iwaizumi:** what if he doesnt want to be friends? 

**[12:42] WiseGuy:** Relax iwachan~  <3 <3 <3 

**[12:43] Iwaizumi:** you’re disgusting 

**[12:44] WiseGuy:** i thought you were into that ;) 

**[12:45] WiseGuy:** or that just reserved for the Princess 

**[12:45] Iwaizumi:** again 

**[12:45] Iwaizumi:** fu ck OFF 

**[12:46] WiseGuy:** you’re a romantic Iwaizumi. Never let any1 tell u otherwise 

**[12:47] Iwaizumi:** Just tell me how he is. 

**[12:48] WiseGuy:** YES SIR!

**[12:48] WiseGuy:** your lover does seem off. 

**[12:48] WiseGuy:** how long has he been avoiding you? 

**[12:49] WiseGuy:** bc he hasnt mentioned u once. Liek thts probably sme kind of record ?

**[12:50] Iwaizumi:** its been a few weeks.

**[12:50] Iwaizumi:** he only speaks to me @ practice 

**[12:51] WiseGuy:** Better kiss  && make up man

**[12:52] WiseGuy:** got those matches. f

**[12:52] Iwaizumi:** ik

**[12:53] Iwaizumi:** fuckkkkkkkk. Why me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Iwa-chan. Oikawa is an idiot. Also. Can Kageyama get his shit together or? Angst is an all time high right now but Daisuga is going strong!! Thanks again for reading! Please leave kudos and comments and let me know what you think. Also come say hi on [tumblr](https://uravityx.tumblr.com)!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama struggles a lot. A party happens and a lot happens at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the rest but this cut off point made sense.
> 
> Warning there are WORDS. A short section that I didn't want to convey through texting. 
> 
> So you may have noticed, also, that my blog disappeared. It was a side blog and I deleted it and made an actual blog. Please send your asks, messages, and refollows [here.](http://www.uravityx.tumblr.com)

_**Sunday** _

**[11:17] 10PyeGames16: @Raven1234** have you told your bf u like him yet??

 **[11:17] FrenchFrye4Me:**   i want to kow too1! Im dyinnn.

_Raven1234 has entered the chat_

**[11:17] Raven1234:** hi dickheads

 **[11:17] GoldenSon:** lil buddy pal youre back!! 8’)

 **[11:18] FrenchFrye4Me:**  Youve got your snark back. Hello Raven  <3

 **[11:18] FrenchFrye4Me:**   did you figure it out yet?

 **[11:18] Raven1234:** no it jsut got fucking worse

 **[11:19] 10PyeGames16:** what?

 **[11:19] GoldenSon:** :O

 **[11:20] Raven1234:** he told me he lieks me

 **[11:20] Raven1234:** but he didnt kno it was me

 **[11:20] KingKandy:** lmmmmmmmaoooooooooooooooo

 **[11:21] KingKandy:** no wonder you havent been on

 **[11:21] Raven1234:** JFC WHY ARE YOU HERE.

 **[11:21] Raven1234:** YOURE NOT IN THIS CHAT. GO TF AWAY

 **[11:22] KingKandy:** my son. Im hurt!!!ಠ╭╮ಠ

 **[11:22] KingKandy:** And i came here to help!!!!

 **[11:22] GoldenSon:** Yeah buddy bro i tought hed be good here!!

 **[11:23] GoldenSon:** King n I hv been friends 4 while now 8’)

 **[11:23] KingKandy:** ( ˘ ³˘)♥ ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 **[11:23] KingKandy:** you should be more like Son, Raven.

 **[11:23] GoldenSon:** :-*

 **[11:24] FrenchFrye4Me:**  we like King!!

 **[11:24] 10PyeGames16:** eh

 **[11:24] FrenchFrye4Me:**   & you abandoned us ):

 **[11:25] Raven1234:** I didnt mean 2

 **[11:25] Raven1234:** its been hard

 **[11:25] KingKandy:** <3 <3 I will help you Raven <3 <3

 **[11:25] Raven1234:** how?

 

**_****_ **

 

_KingKandy has started a Private Chat with Raven1234_

**[11:25] KingKandy:** Alright Kohai.

 **[11:25] KingKandy:** meet me at the shop by your house in ten minutes

 **[11:26] Raven1234:** JFC WHAT

 **[11:26] KingKandy:** Tobio-chan. Get your shit together

 **[11:26] KingKandy:** or you wont be satisfying to defeat during prelims.

 **[11:27] KingKandy:** Ten. Minutes.  OMW.

 **[11:28] Raven1234:** i must be desperate to agree to this.

 **[11:28] KingKandy:** (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)

 

**_****_ **

 

 **[11:26] FrenchFrye4Me:**  They must have went into a private chat..

 **[11:26] 10PyeGames16** : Thats OK

 **[11:26] GoldenSon:** Small Fry! How is it with you and that tall guy ?

 **[11:27] FrenchFrye4Me:** o h!

 **[11:27] FrenchFrye4Me:** uummm.

 **[11:27] FrenchFrye4Me:** i like where it is :3

 **[11:28] GoldenSon:** Still friends?

 **[11:28] FrenchFrye4Me:** Mhmm!! Were close. He doesnt have many friends.

 **[11:29] FrenchFrye4Me:** he asked me to study later.

 **[11:29] FrenchFrye4Me:** im looking forward to it <3 <3 <3 <3

 **[11:29] 10PyeGames16:** Yay <3

 **[11:30] GoldenSon:** yay Small Fry 8’)

 **[11:30] GoldenSon:**  What about you Games? Hows your bff? You were worried bout him righ ?

 **[11:30] 10PyeGames16:** yea. Hes keeping secrets.

 **[11:31] 10PyeGames16** : hes never done that.

 **[11:31] 10PyeGames16:** i aasked him about it and he changed the subjetct.

 **[11:31] 10PyeGames16:** He likes turning the attention away from himself.

 **[11:32] GoldenSon:** Seeemms lik ever1 is goin throu somethin

 **[11:32] FrenchFrye4Me:** r u gonna keep pushin ?

 **[11:32] 10PyeGames16:** nah. Hell come to me.

 **[11:33] FrenchFrye4Me:** <3 <3 good. <3 <3 i never wanna see you sad

 **[11:33] 10PyeGames16:** Thanks Frye

 

**_****_ **

 

 **[20:46] 1P0werBlond1:** has someone gotttttttten laid?!!

 **[20:46] 1P0werBlond1:** cmon guys i need bro CHAT. its been DRY.

 **[20:46] VarsityBlues:** i dont even know what that means. Or what you want.

 **[20:47] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** I thnk he wants dirty stories

 **[20:47] SlyGuy1117:** Ramen might have a few 8)

 **[20:47] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** im v scaed tht u kno so much abt my life Sly

 **[20:48] 1P0werBlond1:** Hes an oracle bro. Trust.

 **[20:48] 1P0werBlond1:** does that mean you told him how you feeeel? ;) ;) ;)

 **[20:48] SlyGuy1117:** He did. He is gettin some !!

 **[20:48] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** Thnks Sly. im so glad u kno everythin aout my life

 **[20:48] SlyGuy1117:** Its a gift

 **[20:49] TofuPi11ar:** r u tellin me that ⅖  of us are gettin ‘some’ ?

 **[20:49] SlyGuy1117:** yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet.

 **[20:49] SlyGuy1117:** althoo. I dont want my bro. Cuz hes depressing as hell.

 **[20:49] SlyGuy1117:** it was fine at first. Now im just done.

 **[20:50] VarsityBlues:** seems a little harsh Sly-senpai

 **[20:50] 1P0werBlond1:** is he the 1 who hopped on that dick 2 runaway from that dick he wants?

 **[20:50] SlyGuy111:** something like that. Poetically put Blondie.

 **[20:51] 1P0werBlond1:** you running away from a dick tho 2, arent ya?

 **[20:51] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** Didnt know this was Sly’s therapy session

 **[20: 51] SlyGuy1117:** me neither.

 **[20:51] SlyGuy1117:** i think tofu needs the most help.

 **[20:52] TofuPi11ar:** whyy  am i being dragged into this???

 **[20:52] 1P0werBlond1:**  2 tru

 **[20:52] 1P0werBlond1:** Cmon buddy!! Tell us what’s twisten ur dick

 **[20:53] SlyGuy1117:** im writing what you say down and publishing a book. 8)

 **[20:53] 5hoyu5tatu5310:**  What will it be titled as Sly?

 **[20:53] 5hoyu5tatu5310:**  “Phrases by a fuckboy?

 **[20:53] 1P0werBlond1:** honestly fuck off.

 **[20:53] 1P0werBlond1:** imm helpin friends in need

 **[20:54] SlyGuy1117:** Tofu man, whatever it is. Do what you usually do?

 **[20:54] TofuPi11ar:** whats that Sly?

 **[20:54] SlyGuy1117:** Corner your captain and punch him in the face.

 **[20:55] TofuPi11ar:** sound advice.

 **[20:55] SlyGuy1117:** itll work out.

 **[20:55] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** what with Captains & Vices?

 **[20:55] VarsityBlues:** I assure you its an anomaly Ramen-san

 **[20:56] SlyGuy1117:** Sure Blue ;) ;)

 **[20:56] VarsityBlues:** Stop. I only respect my captain

 **[20:56] VarsityBlues:** that’s it.

 **[20:57] 1P0werBlond1:** Blue’s captain also likes someone else right?

 **[20:57] VarsityBlues:** right.

 **[20:57] VarsityBlues:** but they havent been speaking much lately.

 **[20:57] VarsityBlues:** It’s throwing off his game. It has to be resolved soon.

 **[20:58] 1P0werBlond1:**  Man these guys need to get their dicks out and talk

 **[20:58] VarsityBlues:** i dont even know what that means

 **[20:58] SlyGuy1117:** Another one for the book!!!

 **[20:58] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** Sly yore going 2make a fortune!

 **[20:59] 1P0werBlond1:**  OH FUCK YOU GUYS. IM THE ONLY ONE TRYING TO HELP YOU

 **[20:59] 1P0werBlond1:**  ive never run away from my feelings unlike ALL OF YOU

 **[20:59] 1P0werBlond1:**  Cept Blue bc hes a good boy :)

 **[21:00] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** So Blue has to speak to his captain, make sure hes okay

 **[21:00] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** Sly doesnt exist he is just a being that knows all. So hes good.

 **[21:00] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** And Tofu has gotta punch his captains dick and kiss it better? ;)

 **[21:01] TofuPi11ar:**  Youre’ wors than my teammates!!!!! Fuck off.

 **[21:01] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** I was just summarizing the plan!

 **[21:01] 1P0werBlond1:** Till next time bros.

 **[21:02] SlyGuy1117:** bro!!!!!! 8)

 **[21:02] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** Bros!

 **[21:02] TofuPi11ar:** ya ya. Bye.          

 **[21:03] VarsityBlues:** goodbye everyone.

 

**_****_ **

 

**_Wednesday_ **

**[20:32] Litten:** Kennmmaaaa. Party at my place this weekend!

 **[20:32] Litten:** Invite your wild child friend :3

 **[20:32] Litten:** I already texted Karasuno’s captain and told him to invite the teaamm

 **[20:34] Kenma:** fine. I’ll tell him.

 **[20:35] Litten:** And you’re ocmmin !

 **[20:36] Kenma:** Am i ?

 **[20:36] Litten:** YES! It’s gonna be strictly vball

 **[20:37] Kenma:** youre gonna invite Fukurodani then?

 **[20:38] Litten:** Yup.

 **[20:39] Kenma:** So you’re over being a masochist?

 **[20:41] Litten:** Whatt..do you mean?

 **[20:41] Kenma:** you know.

 **[20:42] Litten:** idk ?

 **[20:43] Kenma:** I’ll be at the party

 **[20:43] Kenma:** I’ll tell Shouyou now.

 **[20:44] Litten:** YAYAY  <3 i’m so excited for you Kenmaa

 **[20:45] Kenma:** dont be.

 

_******** _

 

 **[20:48] Kenma:** Shouyou!

 **[20:48] Torchic:** KENMA!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI!!!!!!!!!

 **[20:49] Kenma:** Are you doing better?

 **[20:50] Torchic:** um. Im ok

 **[20:50] Torchic:** whats up ?

 **[20:50] Kenma:** Kuroo is having a party over the weekend. Your team is invited.

 **[20:50] Kenma:** He already texted your captain?

 **[20:51] Torchic:** Daichi!!? Oh nice!

 **[20:52] Kenma:** Yeah, maybe you could invite Kageyama

 **[20:53] Torchic:** We arent talking

 **[20:53] Kenma :** Still?

 **[20:54] Torchic:** yea. I tried to reach out but he almost took my arm off.

 **[20:54] Torchic:** suga says to give him space.

 **[20:54] Torchic:** but why?

 **[20: 55] Kenma:** idk shouyou, you dont know whats going on in his head

 **[20:56] Torchic:** maybe he accidently got stuck in an elavator with The Great King  & he hasnt been the smae since

 **[20:57] Kenma:** lol he hates him more than you.

 **[20:57] Torchic:** LOL thanks Kenma.

 **[20:58] Kenma:** your coming to the party right?

 **[20:58] Torchic:** WOULDNT MISS IT!!

 **[20:58] Torchic:** SEE YOU THEN!!!

 **[20:59] Kenma:** See you Shouyou.

 

**_****_ **

 

 **[20:38] Yamaguchi:** tsuuuukkkiii!!

 **[20:40] Tsukki (✿ ♥‿♥):** yes

 **[20:40] Yamaguchi:** did you hear about the party were invited to? ( ᐛ )و

 **[20:41] Tsukki (✿ ♥‿♥):** nope

 **[20:41] Yamaguchi:** Oh the captain just told me!

 **[20:41] Yamaguchi:** Nekoma is hosting!!!

 **[20:41] Yamaguchi:** he invited the tokyo Teams and us!

 **[20:42] Tsukki (✿ ♥‿♥):** exciting

 **[20:42] Yamaguchi:** i know youre being sarcastic.

 **[20:43] Yamaguchi:** Cmon Tsukki!! Were going!!!

 **[20:44] Tsukki (✿ ♥‿♥):** we?

 **[20:44] Yamaguchi:** Yes! We!

 **[20:44] Yamaguchi:** When do first years get these opportunities?

 **[20:45] Yamaguchi:** And you didnt go to the dnace!

 **[20:46] Tsukki (✿ ♥‿♥):** I told you i didnt want to

 **[20:46] Yamaguchi:** I know. You stayed home and read manga.

 **[20:46] Yamaguchi:** exciting

 **[20:47] Tsukki (✿ ♥‿♥):** what are you saying

 **[20:47] Yamaguchi:** Cmon Tsukki!!! We’ll go for an hour! Please!

 **[20:47] Yamaguchi:** I can’t go by myself! They’ll eat me alive.

 **[20:48] Tsukki (✿ ♥‿♥):** what am i? Your protector?

 **[20:49] Yamaguchi:** i thought friend.

 **[20:50] Tsukki (✿ ♥‿♥):** i didnt mean it like that.

 **[20:50] Yamaguchi:** ofc

 **[20:51] Tsukki (✿ ♥‿♥):** ugh if i agree will you stop pouting?

 **[20:53] Tsukki (✿ ♥‿♥):** no problem Tadashi.

 

_**Saturday** _

**[19:17] Oikawa:** Tobio-chann

 **[19:19] Kageyama:** I cant believe im taking YOUR advice

 **[19:19] Kageyama:** arent you in love with your best friend and you wont tell him?

 **[19:21] Oikawa:** first of all Tobio-chan, fuck off (｡♥‿♥｡)

 **[19:21] Oikawa:** and second i have more experience with relationships

 **[19:21] Oikawa:** and emotions in general

 **[19:22] Oikawa:** when are you gonna talk to him? Arent you two not talking?

 **[19:24] Tobio-chan:** theres a party that Nekoma is throwing

 **[19:26] Oikawa:** Nekoma huh? Their Captain throwing it?

 **[19:29] Tobio-chan:** our captain just said Nekoma and were invited

 **[19:29] Tobio-chan:** should i try to talk to him then..

 **[19:32] Oikawa:** Tobio-chan you literally have no brains when its not volleyball (￣ω￣)

 **[19:32] Oikawa:** Yes. Get him alone.

 **[19:36] Tobio-chan:** How will i do tht?

 **[19:37] Oikawa:** Youll figure it out im sure!

 **[19:40] Oikawa:** Just be gentle to chibichan!

 **[19:40] Oikawa:** you know his secrets! He’ll feel vulnerable!

 **[19:43] Tobio-chan:** right

 **[19:47] Oikawa:** yahoo. See you later Tobio-chan

 **[19:50] Tobio-chan:** um. Bye.

 

********

 

 **[20:19] Torchic:** KENMA!! ARE YOU HERE!!

 **[20:21] ]Kenma:** im actually on a soda run with Yaku

 **[20:21] Kenma:** should be back soon.

 **[20:22] Torchic:** oh ok

 **[20:25] Kenma:** did you invite Kageyama to the party?

 **[20:26] Torchic:** ah well sortaaaa

 **[20:26] Torchic:** Captain mentioned it after practice and i asked if he was going

 **[20:26] Torchic:** he turned away from me and left ..so..

 **[20:28] Kenma:** I’m sorry Shouyou. Go find Lev

 **[20:30] Torchic:** LEV!!  Is he here?

 **[20:32] Torchic:** I ahvent seen him...how can i miss him?

 **[20:33] Kenma:** he may be upstairs.

 **[20:33] Kenma:** I last left him on the kitchen floor. But he might be gone.

 **[20:35] Torchic:** OK i will look for him now!!!

 **[20:36] Kenma:** good luck.

 

**_****_ **

 

 **[20:25] Chocobo:** PUDDINGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **[20:26] Kenma:** Hello Bokuto, are you at the party?

 **[20:26] Chocobo:** r u not?

 **[20:27] Kenma:** Ill be back soon with Yaku

 **[20:27] Chocobo:** Ahh Yaku. Say hi!! 8’)

 **[20:28] Kenma:** I will.

 **[20:28] Kenma:** Did you text me bc you think id be with Kuroo?

 **[20:30] Chocobo:** Yaaaaaa I cant find Tetsss.

 **[20:31] Kenma:** did he invite you himself?

 **[20:32] Chocobo:** Tetsu ?

 **[20:33] Kenma:** Yeah

 **[20:34] Chocobo:** No. we havent texted in awhile but i assumed hes buzy

 **[20:34] Chocobo:** i got in e-vite mann. I assumed Tets set that up.

 **[20:35] Kenma:** could have.

 

********

 

 **[20:43] Torchic:**  KENMA ARE YOU BACK YET!!!!!!!!!!!

 **[20:45] Kenma:** not just yet.

 **[20:47] Kenma:** did you find Lev?

 **[20:48] Torchic:** yeah but he made Yamamoto mad so he ran away

 **[20:48] Torchic:**  BUT THAT WAWNST THE POINT OF MY TEXT

 **[20:50] Kenma:** What was shouyou?

 **[20:51] Torchic:** KAGEYAMA IS HERE

 **[20:51] Torchic:** HE LOOKS SO MAD. JUST STANDING THERE

 **[20:52] Kenma:** go talk to him. Maybe he feels alone?

 **[20:53] Torchic:** i… WHAT IF HE TRIES TO HURT ME

 **[20:54] Kenma:** There are a lot of ppl around thatll stop him.

 **[20:54] Kenma:** your teams there right?

 **[20:55] Torchic:** Yeah. Daichi  & Suga are somewhere.. I saw them before.. Idk were asahi is…i saw the second yeaers..

 **[20:56] Torchic:** TANAKA IS WALKING UP TO KAGEYAMA

 **[20:56] Torchic:** HE PUT HIS ARM AROUND HIS NECK!!

 **[20:57] Torchic:** HE’S TALKING TO HIM!!!!

 **[20:57] Torchic:** Hes making that face he always makes!! It makes me laugh!!

 **[20:59] Kenma:** maybe you should walk up to him now..

 **[21:00] Torchic:** WAITTT!!

 **[21:01] Torchic:** KAGEYAMA IS TURNING AWAYYYY!!!

 **[21:01] Torchic:** HE LOOKS RED!! HIS FACE IS REDD!!

 **[21:01] Torchic:** :3

 **[21:03] Kenma:** theres your chance Shouyou

 **[21:04] Torchic:** someones….talking to him.. But theyre not near him?

 **[21:05] Torchic:** I heard them call his name!!!

 **[21:07] Kenma:** probably your team.

 **[21:08] Torchic:** Tanaka has his threatening face on and is going toward the sound.

 **[21:10] Torchic:** OH NO HES FOUND ME.

 **[21:10] Torchic:** HE LOOKS SO MAD

 **[21:11] Kenma:** Run!

 **[21:11] Kenma:** Go find Lev!! Or that tall kid on your team!!

 **[21:13] Torchic:** IFU DONT SEE ME IN LIKEAN HOUR SEND OUT A SEARCH PARTY

 **[21:15] Kenma:** Ill be there soon Shouyou!

 

**_****_ **

 

 **[21:01] Chocobo:** hey ken man?

 **[21:03] Kenma:** Yeah Bokuto?

 **[21:04] Chocobo:** did Tets invite Seijou?

 **[21:05] Kenma:** Um. no.

 **[21:05] Kenma:** never. Theyre not..

 **[21:05] Kenma:** why?

 **[21:07] Chocobo:** hes really close to a pretty boy with a Seijo jacket

 **[21:09] Kenma:** i will be there soon.

 **[21:12] Chocobo:** They’re real close

 **[21:13] Kenma:** Bokuto. Just. go outside. Cool off. Ill be there to ask Kuroo wtf is going on

 **[21:14] Chocobo:** is that Seijou guy his boyfriend?

 **[21:16] Kenma:** omg ill be there in a minute

 **[21:17] Chocobo:** He sounds annoying and looks familar.

 **[21:18] Kenma:** Bokuto. I would just leave.

 **[21:20] Chocobo:** youre right..

 

**_****_ **

 

 **[21:18] Boko-san:** KAAASSSSSSSSHI

 **[21:18] Akaashi:** Bokuto-san?

 **[21:19] Akaashi:** WRU ?

 **[21:20] Boko-San:** i’m outside 8,(

 **[21:22] Akaashi:** Y?

 **[21:22] Boko-San:** I thought Tetsu  & I wer gona ketch up and all

 **[21:23] Boko-San:** But looks lik hes there to make out with his bf

 **[21:24] Akaashi:** Kuroo-san? I hvnt seen him

 **[21:25] Boko-San:** I know pal! He’s been suckin faces with that pretty boy!

 **[21:25] Akaashi:** pretty boy?

 **[21:26] Boko-San:** ass face from Seijou 8,(

 **[21:27] Akaashi:** Oikawa.

 **[21:28] Boko-San:** who?

 **[21:28] Akaashi:** Thts who it is.

 **[21:29] Boko-San:** good to kno Tets like pretty boys.

 **[21:30] Akaashi:** im sry u had to find out this way Bokuto-san

 **[21:31] Boko-San:** its fine Kaash

 **[21:32] Akaashi:** Kenma is looking 4 u

 **[21:33] Boko-San:** Tell him im goin home

 **[21:34] Akaashi:** wnt me to cme?

 **[21:35] Boko-San:** No man. Enjoy the party

 **[21:36] Akaashi:** It wouldnt be fun without u. Im cming.

 **[21:37] Boko-San:** 8’) Love you Kaash

 **[21:38] Akaashi:** <3

 

**_****_ **

 

“Hey, dumbass!” he shouts after him. Hinata tries to pretend to not hear him and look for Lev. Or anyone that wouldn’t mind being a buffer between him and Kageyama. Hinata’s anxiety levels keep rising with each step, knowing who is close behind him.

Hinata goes up the stairs and weaves through tall volleyball players, all not giving notice to him. Whether it be his height or them mistaking him for a child, he is grateful. He grabs a doorknob and turns hoping he’ll find a friend. _Empty?_ He quickly turns around hoping he can make a run for it.

It’s too late of course. When he turns around, there is a fuming Kageyama hovering over him. He pushes Hinata into the empty room and closes the door. Hinata looks at the windows, considering using them as an escape route.

“I called for you,” he says in a lower tone. There is emotion in it. Hinata looks at him to study his face. It’s red. He suspects it’s from shouting and chasing after him.

“I...I didn’t hear you,” Hinata lies. Kageyama rolls his eyes.

“I thought you wanted me to come.” Hinata stops, only being able to hear the sound of his heartbeat.

“I did! But I didn't think you were listening.”

“I _was_ ,” his pitch is sharp. “I didn’t want to come.”

“Why did you?” Hinata can’t help himself. Kageyama is speaking to him again. He wants to keep his eager self at a minimum so he won’t scare him away again. But it’s hard. He is so happy. What changed? Is he okay?

“I was told it would be good for me,” he rolls his eyes again. “And you said you wanted me to come. I couldn’t find you, and when I did, you ran away.”

“You looked like you were going to kill me,” he says before thinking. Kageyama sighs.

“I’m sorry, I was pissed off, but it wasn’t you.”

“Who could piss you off but me?” Hinata jokes. 

“You’re in the top three,” he says back, “but this other guy is the number one.” Hinata knows who he is talking about but he keeps his mouth shut.

“Are we talking again?” he asks, hopeful. Kageyama turns to look at him directly.

“Yeah... I’m sorry, I was being an asshole.”

“Yeah…” his eyes dart to Hinata, “I mean! Can you tell me what I did?”

“It was more what I did. I pushed you away because I was having a constant anxiety attack.” Hinata crinkles his brow. He wants to comfort him, but he’s afraid he might snap. “Whenever I wasn’t paying attention in class or practicing volleyball, I would constantly feel my stomach drop and I wanted to throw up.”

“Kage-”

“I took it out on you.”

“You take everything out on me Kageyama-kun,” he jokes. Now he _really_ wants to comfort him. He wants to lessen his anxiety.

“I was selfish.” Hinata holds his breath. He knows he is about to confess something. “I know something about you Hinata and I didn’t tell you that I knew.” _Knew? Knew what?_ Hinata can think of a few things that Kageyama doesn’t know… His Bento box wrap, that he really likes watching kid shows with his little sister, he enjoys Shojo manga….

“What are you talking about?” he finally asks him. What would cause Kageyama so much anxiety? He doesn’t want to do that to him. Never to a teammate. Never to _him._ “Oh,” he says in the smallest voice. He takes a proper look at Kageyama. He isn’t meeting his eye and his cheeks and ears are red.

“I’m...n...not...mad...Hinata...” he mumbles.

“Mad?”

“I know…” He takes a breath, “I know how you feel about me. How you _really_ feel.”

“How do I really feel Kageyama?” he wills his voice not to waver, but fails.

“ _You_ told _me_ how you feel,” he begins to argue, “And I ran away. Like a coward.”

Hinata shakes his head, “I’ve never told you how I feel. I haven’t told anyone.”

“Not in person probably...” he mumbles again.

“What are you saying Kageyama?”

“Do you think it’s a coincidence that both Raven and I stopped talking to you at the same time?”

Hinata’s heart leaps. He feels like it’s trying burst through his chest. His fight or flight instincts kick in; he definitely wants to fly.

“Hinata-”

“No,” he breathes. He makes his way for the door, but Kageyama blocks his path.

“Hinata I’m sorry!” he yells. Hinata shoves him as hard as he can and walks out the door. He can’t be here. He can’t stand in front of him. Be by _him_. He’s been keeping too many secrets for weeks.

He knew Hinata’s best kept secret and he hated him for it. He should have told him. He should have told him that he was Kageyama when he made that stupid _stupid_ mistake. Hinata makes his way downstairs, hearing a few of his teammates call his name, but he keeps walking toward where he thinks the door is.

He thinks he’s free until someone stops his momentum by physically grabbing his arm and taking him away from his path. “Hinata,” a familar, soft voice says in front of him.

“Sugawara?” he asks. Why did he grab him?

“Are you okay? You look a little worn.” Sugawara. Vice-captain. The Mother of the team. Hinata smiles. He would never want to worry anyone.

“I’m fine!” he assures. The vice doesn’t look convinced.

“Have you seen Kageyama? He was here looking for you.” His heart again. He is tired of this feeling.

“No, I haven’t. I was just stepping outside. It’s really hot in here,” he lies, “Kenma texted me saying he was out there too. I’ll go look for Kageyama-kun later.”

“Alright, say hi for me!” he smiles. Sugawara always makes you feel safe. Hinata really likes him.

When he leaves the vice’s clutches and makes it outside, he looks around. There are a few people around; none he really knows. He is in the clear. He calls Kenma, whose house he is staying at for the weekend, and asks him if he wants to leave.

Kageyama doesn’t find him again.

 

**_****_ **

 

 **[22:34] Tobio:** Hey Dumbass.

 **[22:40] Tobio:** Did you leave the party by yourself?

 **[23:07] Tobio:** just tell me you didnt die and ill be ok

 **[23:25] Baka:** I’m staying at Kenma’s.

 **[23:27] Tobio:** ok. good.

 **[23:27] Tobio:** im glad ure safe.

 

**_Sunday_ **

**[16:10] PartyIsland:** I heard Nekoma had the most killer party this weekend :( : ( : (

 **[16:10] SlyGuy1117:** It was 8)

 **[16:10] K00lFr33:** Were you there Sly??

 **[16:11] SlyGuy1117:** I was ;)  & So was Song!

 **[16:11] SweetSong:** I was. And it was fun.

 **[16:11] PhantomLeo:** I heard it was volley players only.

 **[16:12] PartyIsland:** Total Sausage fest….lmao count me out.

 **[16:12] SlyGuy1117:** biitch you werent invited!

 **[16:12] SlyGuy1117:** and it wasnt just *guys* volleyball either. Jeez.

 **[16:13] PartyIsland:** awe now im sad again :(

 **[16:13] SlyGuy1117:** Good

 **[16:13] PhantomLeo:** There was a fight tho that ended the party, right? Did you see it Sly, Song?

 **[16:14] SweetSong:** Fight?

 **[16:14] PartyIsland:** oh yeah Phantom! It was both captains from Nekoma and Fukurodani. They were drunk?

 **[16:15] SlyGuy1117:** oh fuck.

 **[16:15] SweetSong:** No wonder he had that bruise the next day..

 **[16:16] SlyGuy1117:** fuc fuck FUCK

 **[16:16] SlyGuy1117:** gotta go.

_SlyGuy1117 has logged off_

**[16:16] PartyIsland:** Hey, Song. Invite us next time?

 **[16:17] SweetSong:** It wasn’t my party.

 **[16:17] SweetSong:** And it was only certain teams they were acquainted with

 **[16:18] SweetSong:** Friends

 **[16:18] PartyIsland:** ahh whatever. I’ll just have a party next time. And note invite YOU guys.

 **[16:19] SweetSong:** You do that.

 **[16:19] PhantomLeo:** **@SweetSong** If you and Sly were at the party why dont you know about the fight?

 **[16:19] SweetSong:** Well. Sly probably remembers it now.

 **[16:20] SweetSong:** And I was probably not near where I was.

 **[16:20] SweetSong:** It was a party full of Drama.

 **[16:20] PartyIsland:** Um. Happy again i skipped out.

 

**_****_ **

 

 **[14:13] Iwaizumi:** Hey Oikawa

 **[14:13] Iwaizumi:** where were you this weekend? You bailed on us.

 **[14:15] Iwaizumi:** Are you seeerious?

 **[14:18] Iwaizumi:** Oikawa i will find you and hunt you down.

 **[14:23] Kawaii:** ow ow Iwa-chan!

 **[14:24] Kawaii:** shhhhhhhh

 **[14:26] Iwaizumi:** Are you still sleeping?

 **[14:28] Kawaii:** Well not *anymore*

 **[14:29] Iwaizumi:** We had plans with Makki n Mattsun.

 **[14:29] Iwaizumi:** what’s the made up excuse this time?

 **[14:37] Kawaii:** I forgot.

 **[14:39] Iwaizumi:** wow. not your best work

 **[14:39] Iwaizumi** : I’ll make sure to tell them we aren’t worth your time anymore.

 **[14:40] Kawaii:** So rude iwachan!!

 **[14:42] Iwaizumi:** better yet you tell them. you seem to talk to them more than me these days.

 **[14:44] Kawaii:** Iwachaaaannn (･д･)

 **[14:48] Iwaizumi:** Don’t skip practice Tooru

 **[14:49] Kawaii:** I will not  <3

 **[14:53] Iwaizumi:** hope he’s worth it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah a rare pair revealed! This started off just for plot then I ended up liking it. oops. But don't worry it will not stay for long. Kageyama is kind of a mess right now but I think in a better place before? And most of the angst is gone for them! I also apologize for less Iwaoi in this but it wasn't the focus of this chapter. But they are coming back soon.  
> Thank you for leaving comments and kudos and please continue to do so. This is my first fic so I like feedback. If you don't want to comment here please message/ask me on [my blog](http://www.uravityx.tumblr.com) Or if you want to just say hi that's fine too!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa runs away from his problems, Hinata's high, and no one knows what's going on with Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're almost halfway there! I really hate editing so I'm sorry it's a little slow. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I will be editing more and posting asap. 
> 
> Thank you [Natalie](http://www.mccalls.tumblr.com) for editing when I gave up & rereading it over and over to make sure it made sense.

**_Tuesday_ **

_Raven1234 has entered the chat_

**[19:41] KingKandy:** MY SONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN 

 **[19:42] M1zch1ef:** finally. A break.  <3

 **[19:42] M1zch1ef:** Pretty much everyone was at the party but mee

 **[19:42] JumpSet165:** I think you would have felt out of place Mischief ~

 **[19:43] KingKandy:** It was a fun party （‐＾▽＾‐）

 **[19:43] MusikinM3:** It was alright

 **[19:43] M1zch1ef:** you too Musik?

 **[19:44] KingKandy:** He was probably dragged by someone he likes o(^▽^)o

 **[19:44] MusikinM3:** youll never get anything out of me King.

 **[19:44] SweetSong:** It was good seeing you again!! **@JumpSet165**

 **[19:44] JumpSet165:** Of course! I’m sorry i kept taking off.

 **[19:44] JumpSet165:** had to watch the underlings.

 **[19:45] SweetSong:** Understandable! You have quite a handful...

 **[19:45] Raven1234:** So Volleykid isnt here?

 **[19:45] M1zch1ef:** Nope..Not since Friday?

 **[19:45] SweetSong:** yeah..almost a week. But its expected!

 **[19:46] KingKandy:** hmmmmmm… Volleykid disappears but Raven reappears!!

 **[19:46] KingKandy:** I smell a conspiracy...

 **[19:46] JumpSet165:** How are you Raven? It’s been a couple months!

 **[19:46] Raven1234:** Its been going

 **[19:47] Raven1234:** prelims soon so

 **[19:47] Raven1234:** Wait.

 **[19:47] Raven1234:** So everyone was at the party but Mischief?

 **[19:48] KingKandy:** Yes Jr. Dont you read?

 **[19:48] M1zch1ef:** Now this has has turned into a game of clue..

 **[19:48] KingKandy:** IT WAS MUSIK-KUN WITH A CANDLESTICK IN THE LIBRARY !

 **[19:48] MusikinM3:** ugh

 **[19:49] SweetSong:** In an ironic turn of events we’ve all crossed paths.

 **[19:49] MusikinM3:** King was a punishment for us

 **[19:49] KingKandy:** ( ◞･౪･)

 **[19:49] JumpSet165:** Not what i expectedd

 **[19:50] SweetSong:** **@Raven1234** I strongly urge you to contact Volleykid. Hell need you.

 **[19:50] Raven1234:** Not so sure bou tht

 **[19:50] SweetSong:** I am.  


 

 **_Wednesday_**  

 **[17:04] SweetSong:** So are you two done now?

 **[17:06] KingKandy:** What do you mean Song(●♡∀♡)

 **[17:06] SlyGuy1117:** I understand. You dont have to rub it in.

 **[17:06] KingKandy:** hmmmmmmmmmmmm?

 **[17:06] SweetSong:** Why did you invite *him* ?

 **[17:07] KingKandy:** um

 **[17:07] SlyGuy1117:** he had a bad day

 **[17:07] SweetSong:** doesn't seem worth it now, does it?

 **[17:07] SlyGuy1117:** you really are a mother. I thought Yaku was bad

 **[17:08] SweetSong:**  I really like Yaku! So thank you for the compliment!

 **[17:08] KingKandy:** Am I getting an explanation?

 **[17:08] SweetSong:** Your little secret got out to Sly’s best friend! Who HES in love with and they had a fight.

 **[17:08] SweetSong:** A Physical Fight.

 **[17:09] KingKandy:** What??

 **[17:09] SlyGuy1117:** after you left.

 **[17:09] SweetSong:** you know how much he cares

 **[17:09] SlyGuy1117:** I know i’m stupid.

 **[17:10] SlyGuy1117:** I’m not doing that ever again

 **[17:10] SlyGuy1117:** Ive never seen him like that

 **[17:10] SweetSong:**  Have you talked to him?

 **[17:10] SlyGuy1117:** Not yet.

 **[17:11] SweetSong:** What are you waiting for?

 **[17:11] KingKandy:** Hell of a way to break up with a person

 **[17:11] SlyGuy1117:** Sorry King

 **[17:11] SlyGuy1117:** You knew it was temp

 **[17:12] KingKandy:** Doesnt mean it doesnt suck (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **[17:12] SlyGuy1117:** i’m sorry

 **[17:12] KingKandy:** I know

 **[17:12] SlyGuy1117:** Stop avoiding him

 **[17:12] KingKandy:** I know

_KingKandy has logged off_

**[17:13] SlyGuy1117:** I can feel your piercing stare from here

 **[17:13] SweetSong:** Good!!!

 **[17:13] SlyGuy1117:** See you around Sugawara

 **[17:13] SlyGuy1117:** And thanks

_SlyGuy1117 has logged off_

_Chat has ended_

 

**_****_ **

 

 **[18:12] Kuroo:** you prob dont wanna hear from me...

 **[18:14] Bokubro:** TETS!!!!!!!!!!

 **[18:14] Kuroo:** KOOOOO

 **[18:15] Kuroo:** I’m sorry man. I am. I’m so stupid.

 **[18:15] Bokubro:** what u mean?

 **[18:16] Kuroo:** I realized something

 **[18:17] Kuroo:** and i ran away from it

 **[18:18] Kuroo:** im sorry ive been a shitty friend man

 **[18:18] Bokubro:** Yaaa..

 **[18:19] Bokubro:** bt u back now bro? 8’)

 **[18:20] Kuroo:** I am.

 **[18:20] Kuroo:** And about the party

 **[18:21] Kuroo:** It was my fault.

 **[18:21] Kuroo:** Im stupid af. Please forgive me

 **[18:22] Bokubro:** the guy or the fight?

 **[18:22] Kuroo:** god you remember that?

 **[18:22] Kuroo:** um both. Its stupid

 **[18:23] Kuroo:** he was stupid.

 **[18:24] Bokubro:** y were you with him bud? 8’(

 **[18:25] Kuroo:** i told you i was stupid.

 **[18:26] Bokubro:** old news pal 8’)

 **[18:26] Kuroo:** thanks bro <3 8)

 **[18:26] Bokubro:** Anythan for you Tets  <3

 **[18:27] Bokubro:** Ya done wiht the pretty boy?

 **[18:27] Kuroo:** super done.

 **[18:27] Kuroo:** Forever.

 **[18:29] Bokubro:** good good

 **[18:30] Bokubro:** let’s get some food 8’)

 

**_****_ **

 

 **[19:36] Shouyou:** KAGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAMAMMAMAMAMA 

 **[19:37] DarkPrince:** what the hell.

 **[19:38] DarkPrince:** U Alive Hinata?

 **[19:38] Shouyou:** dddddddddddddddddddduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhh. Baka.

 **[19:39] DarkPrince** : I havent seen you in days.

 **[19:40] DarkPrince:** you skipped practice?

 **[19:41] Shouyou:** U TIHNK I D SKI P PRACTIVE ?

 **[19:41] Shouyou:** WH Y WODL I DO TAH KAGEMAMAM

 **[19:42] Shouyou:** BAK

 **[19:42] Shouyou:** A

 **[19:42] DarkPrince:** were have u bin?

 **[19:43] Shouyou:** ive beeen pkin my guts out

 **[19:43] DarkPrince:** yr sick?

 **[19:43] Shouyou:** wat i s ay Kageee?

 **[19:44] DarkPrince:** you seem … more stupid than usual.

 **[19:44] Shouyou:** oooooohhhhh

 **[19:44] Shouyou:** your nice  <3

 **[19:45] DarkPrince:** I’m glad ure talkin to me

 **[19:45] Shouyou:** nottt verryy good to be ignored?

 **[19:46] DarkPrince:** ik

 **[19:46] DarkPrince:** im sry Hinata.

 **[19:46] Shouyou:** now you knooow all my seceeeeeeeeeeeetttts

 **[19:46] Shouyou:** dont know u

 **[19:47] DarkPrince:** My secrets?

 **[19:47] Shouyou:** ya s tobioo  <3

 **[19:47] Shouyou:** u know how i ove when your flster. U red and i fele l!! Inside

 **[19:47] Shouyou:** so pretty when focus. Like *so* :3

 **[19:48] DarkPrince:** youre on medication arent you

 **[19:48] DarkPrince:** and its strong.

 **[19:48] Shouyou:** mmmmm. Yr pretty tobio-kunn <3

 **[19:49] DarkPrince:** man, ure gonna regret this later

 **[19:49] DarkPrince:** I saw wht y think of me Hinata.

 **[19:49] DarkPrince:** I was there

 **[19:50] Shouyou:** KAGEYAAAMMAMAMAMAMMMMMMMMMMA

 **[19:50] DarkPrince:** ya?

 **[19:50] Shouyou:** let me compliment you >:l

 **[19:51] DarkPrince:** alright

 

**_****_ **

 

 **[19:52] Kageyama:** Suga-san. Hinata’s sick

 **[19:53] Suga-San:** I know, we didnt tell you?

 **[19:53] Kageyama:** he’s on smthin heavy cuz hes just confessing things to me

 **[19:53] Suga-San:** oh no

 **[19:54] Suga-San:** did you try to stop him?

 **[19:54] Kageyama:** I tried

 **[19:54] Kageyama:** I cant.

 **[19:55] Suga-San:** ugh

 **[19:55] Suga-San:** just dont make him feel embarrassed later.

 **[19:55] Suga-San:** Be Kind Kageyama

 **[19:55] Kageyama:** I’ll try.

 

**_****_ **

 

 **[19:53] Shouyou:** KAGEEYAAMAMMAA-KUN <3

 **[19:55] Shouyou:** DID YOU LEAVEE KAGEYAMAMAMA-KUNNNNN

 **[19:56] DarkPrince:** Im here Hinata

 **[19:56] Shouyou:** ♥～(‘▽^人)

 **[19:56] DarkPrince:** Im sorry

 **[19:57] Shouyou:** kkkkkkkkageeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyammma-kun <3

 **[19:57] DarkPrince:** ya Hinata?

 **[19:57] Shouyou:** i hav ????

 **[19:57] DarkPrince:** u have a quetion ?

 **[19:58] Shouyou:** yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas

 **[19:58] DarkPrince:** ok

 **[19:58] Shouyou:** WHAT were you gnna say to me

 **[19:58] Shouyou:** the party

 **[19:59] Shouyou:** member?

 **[19:59] DarkPrince:** ya u ran away from me

 **[19:59] Shouyou:** I THOHUGHT I WAS DYING

 **[19:59] Shouyou:** MY HEART WAS EXPLODING

 **[20:00] Shouyou:** I WAS GOING TO DIE

 **[20:00] DarkPrince:** im srry

 **[20:00] DarkPrince:** I felt tht 2

 **[20:01] Shouyou:** KAGEYAMAM YOU ? ?????

 **[20:01] Shouyou:** bt your so level headed al time (￣ω￣)

 **[20:01] DarkPrince:** you can still be sarcastic?

 **[20:01] DarkPrince:** great. dumbass.

 **[20:02] Shouyou:** B NICE EKAGEYAMMKAKUN

 **[20:02] Shouyou:** im sick :(

 **[20:02] DarkPrince:** Ik im srry

 **[20:03] Shouyou:** kageyamamfuk <333

 **[20:03] Shouyou:** cme take care f me

 **[20:03] Shouyou:** like in those mangas  <3

 **[20:04] DarkPrince:** this is real life dumbass.

 **[20:04] DarkPrince:** and i would if you didnt have anyone to

 **[20:04] DarkPrince:** but you have a family.

 **[20:04] Shouyou:** whos gonna cuddle w me hto ? :3

 **[20:05] DarkPrince:** I can visit u Hinata.

 **[20:05] Shouyou:** Ya?

 **[20:05] DarkPrince:** Ya. Ill bring what youve missed.

 **[20:06] Shouyou:** doc says illl be betttetr in dew days

 **[20:06] DarkPrince:** thats good.

 **[20:06] DarkPrince:** I’ll come over afer school.

 **[20:06] Shouyou:** WHAT ABOUT VOLELYBALL

 **[20:07] DarkPrince:** Daichi n suga will understand

 **[20:07] DarkPrince:** We need our greatest decoy to get better

 **[20:07] Shouyou:** :3

 **[20:07] Shouyou:** so sfot kageyamakun3<

 **[20:08] DarkPrince:** Soft?

 **[20:08] Shouyou:** yaaaaaaaaaaaas

 **[20:08] DarkPrince:** only 4 u dumbass

 **[20:08] Shouyou:** :D :D

 **[20:09] DarkPrince:** Get sme sleep Hinata.

 **[20:09] DarkPrince:** u need to get better so u can cme back.

 **[20:09] Shouyou:** COURSEE

 **[20:09] Shouyou:** night kagetyamama kun ♡(˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ )

 **[20:10] DarkPrince:** gn Hinata.

 

**_****_ **

 

 **[20:34] Reaper:** Alright, fuck faces!

 **[20:34] Reaper:** Which one of you told Shittykawa?

 **[20:35] CatYawn:** That your in gay with him?

 **[20:35] CatYawn:** love *

 **[20:35] Forehead:** wasnt a typo Mattsun lmao

 **[20:36] Forehead:** we havent told Lord Kawa that you wanna ride his humpback whale

 **[20:36] Reaper:** Makki. When i find you.

 **[20:36] Forehead:** we wouldnt tell him that.

 **[20:36] Forehead:** whats got you so spooked?

 **[20:37] CatYawn:** The Princess still hasnt spoke to him

 **[20:37] CatYawn:** Iwachan~ cant get that vitamin D

 **[20:37] Forehead:** I can feel his force choking the life out of us

 **[20:37] Forehead:** slowly.

 **[20:38] Reaper:** I saw him talking to a girl.

 **[20:38] CatYawn:** HE JELLYYYY

 **[20:38] Forehead:** Don’t worry Iwaizumi. Hes only got a boner in his heart for you  <3

 **[20:39] CatYawn:** Iwachan~ Dont hurt me

 **[20:39] Forehead:** Iwachan~ those shoes actually dont match your shirt

 **[20:39] CatYawn:** Iwachan~ im hungry, can we get Ramen later ;)

 **[20:39] Forehead:** Iwachan~ let’s nap together afterschool  <3 <3 <3

 **[20:40] Reaper:** Are you two done?

 **[20:40] CatYawn:** maybe

 **[20:40] Forehead:** yes :’)

 **[20:41] Reaper:** I saw him talking to this girl outside of school gate.

 **[20:41] Reaper:** And I call his name and he looks at me and literally turns around and runs.

 **[20:41] CatYawn:** he ran?

 **[20:41] Forehead:** liiiiiiiiiiiterally ran??????????

 **[20:42] Reaper:** HE FUCKING RAN

 **[20:42] Reaper:** So im suspecting his coward ass knows something.

 **[20:42] Reaper:** but idk how

 **[20:43] CatYawn:** Trap him Hajime

 **[20:43] Forehead:** Tell Mad Dog to do it

 **[20:43] Forehead:** hes more afraid of you than Shittykawa.

 **[20:44] Reaper:** could be an option if others dont pan out

 **[20:44] Forehead:** Pray for you <3

 **[20:44] CatYawn:** I’ve been praying for his brain ever since he told us

 **[20:45] Forehead:** I mean same but no stoppin now

 **[20:45] Reaper:** u 2 r the best friends a guy could ask for

 

_******** _

 

 **[21:14] Kenma:** did you get your shit settled?

 **[21:15] Litten:** what do you mean kenma 8)

 **[21:15] Kenma:** i had to deal with Bokuto at the party

 **[21:15] Kenma:** until i found akaashi

 **[21:15] Kenma:** dont give me that

 **[21:16] Litten:** u kno u already yelled at me

 **[21:16] Litten:** a couple hours ago

 **[21:17] Kenma:** i know

 **[21:17] Litten:** in person.

 **[21:17] Litten:** that was scary

 **[21:18] Kenma:** good.

 **[21:18] Kenma:** im not used to you bein an idiot

 **[21:18] Kenma:** youre the smartest person i know

 **[21:18] Litten:** besides you huh Ken man ;)

 **[21:19] Kenma:** dont avoid this Kuroo.

 **[21:19] Litten:** I talked to Bokuto

 **[21:19] Litten:** I treated him to sushi

 **[21:20] Kenma:** what did u talk about?

 **[21:20] Litten:** didnt mean to avoid him

 **[21:20] Litten:** kinda fell off the wagon with Oikawa

 **[21:21] Kenma:** Oikawa wasnt ‘falling off the wagon’

 **[21:21] Kenma:** Oikawa was like you fell off the wagon then down a cliff into a hole

 **[21:21]Litten:** i kno

 **[21:22] Kenma:** that was...gross

 **[21:22] Kenma:** dont do that again

 **[21:22] Litten:** i wont trust me

 **[21:22] Kenma:** you didnt tell Bokuto how you felt

 **[21:23] Litten:** No?

 **[21:23] Litten:** I cant.

 **[21:24] Kenma:** ugh your unrequited love is getting ridiculous Kuroo

 **[21:24] Litten:** just because i dont want to risk it?

 **[21:24] Litten:** Its fine Kenma!

 **[21:25] Kenma:** If it was fine you wouldnt have been with Seijou

 **[21:25] Kenma:** disgusting btw

 **[21:25] Litten:** ya he wasnt your type of person huh

 **[21:26] Kenma:** not in the least bit.

 **[21:26] Kenma:** can you just not keep secrets from me anymore?

 **[21:26] Kenma:** you scared me

 **[21:27] Litten:** ya i promise.

 

 

**_Thursday_ **

**[14:02] Suga-san:** I told Daichi that you will be visiting Hinata today so dont worry

 **[14:03] Kagayama:** Thank you Sugawara-san!

 **[14:03] Suga-san:** It’s fine Kageyama-kun.

 **[14:04] Suga-san:** thank you for coming to me at lunch.

 **[14:04] Suga-san:** Please take care of Hinata.

 **[14:05] Kageyama:** ofc i’ll do my best

 **[14:06] Kageyama:** even tho im not exactly confident i cant help him with school..

 **[14:07] Suga-san:** if you have problems im sure someone can help.

 **[14:08] Suga-san:** Make sure you update us afterwards!!

 **[14:09] Kageyama:** course!

 

**_****_ **

 

 **[14:02] Hinata:** Yachi-san!

 **[14:03] Yachi:** Yes Hinata? Are you feeling better?

 **[14:04] Hinata:** i still feel ick but

 **[14:04] Hinata:** thats not wht i texted u abt

 **[14:05] Yachi:** Hm? Do you want updates of practice again? I’m almost in the gym..

 **[14:06] Hinata:** thank you!! But no!

 **[14:07] Hinata:** im nervous

 **[14:07] Yachi:** nervous?

 **[14:08] Hinata:** Kageyama is coming over

 **[14:09] Yachi:** EH??? He’s skipping practice?

 **[14:09] Yachi:** Is he skipping TO MURDER YOU BC YOU SKIPPED PRACTICE?

 **[14:10] Hinata:** No no!!

 **[14:10] Hinata:** Every1 knos ive been sick

 **[14:11] Hinata:** He said hes bringing hmework

 **[14:12] Yachi:** what?

 **[14:13] Hinata:** I said some embarasing things yesterday &he said hed come over

 **[14:14] Yachi:** Embarrassing things?

 **[14:15] Hinata:** Yeah

 **[14:15] Yachi:** Hinata, please elaborate later. I will update you on practice after it ends!

 **[14:16] Hinata:** OK!! Have fun Yachi-san!! Be our best manager  <3

 **[14:17] Yachi:** I will try :)

 

**_****_ **

 

 **[16:30] R00tz:** I know i said it before but i wish i didnt have to come to you guys

 **[16:34] Stripe:** KENMA!!!!

 **[16:35] LevHandle:** Kenma, hello!! Are you stuck on a level again?

 **[16:38] UpDog:** ya coulda just texted me if ya needed anything

 **[16:38] R00tz:** I know, Inuoka

 **[16:38] R00tz:** I wanted a group opinion

 **[16:39] Stripe:** All ears little man.

 **[16:39] R00tz:** ok

 **[16:39] R00tz:** wait, where’s Lev?

 **[16:40] R00tz:** Did Yaku kick him out again?

 **[16:40] LevHandle:** THAT WAS ONE TIME

 **[16:40] Stripe:** and it was epic

 **[16:40] UpDog:** until he whined to get back in

 **[16:41] UpDog:** Yaku felt guilty lmao

 **[16:41] Leave:** I WAS staying QUIET until i was NEEDED but

 **[16:41] Stripe:** there you go Kenma. We’re all here.

 **[16:41] LevHandle:** Lev you were doing good. Wow.

 **[16:41] Leave:** Thank you Yaku senpai  <3

 **[16:42] UpDog:** AHHH GOD

 **[16:42] Stripe:** GET THAT SHIT AWAY FROM THE CHAT

 **[16:42] R00tz:** moving aside from that

 **[16:42] R00tz:** have you seen a change in our captain?

 **[16:43] LevHandle:** Oh no, Kenma, is there something wrong?

 **[16:43] LevHandle:** Did something happen?

 **[16:43] Stripe:** OTHER THAN THAT EPIC FIGHT AT THE PARTY? UMMMM.

 **[16:43] Stripe:** He nearly took down that owl’s ass!!!

 **[16:44] UpDog:** Yamamoto i think yur exaggerating

 **[16:44] LevHandle:** ya

 **[16:44] UpDog:** it was like those drunken fights where everyone is crying  & has no energy

 **[16:44] R00tz:** I was not there for that

 **[16:45] R00tz:** Kuroo just said it was heat of the moment then done

 **[16:45] Stripe:** WHAT

 **[16:45] R00tz:** you didnt see it either im guessing. Yaku? Inuoka?

 **[16:45] UpDog:** ya i saw

 **[16:46] UpDog:** Bokuto-san was really upset. He talked about betrayal?

 **[16:46] Updog:** Didnt really understand

 **[16:46] LevHandle:** I was there to rip Kuroo off of Bokuto

 **[16:46] LevHandle:** He said he couldnt take it anymore. He kept repeating it.

 **[16:47] R00tz:** Kuroo?

 **[16:47] LevHandle:** Ya

 **[16:47] R00tz:** what a mess.

 **[16:47] Leave:** Did you talk to Kuroo, Kenma-san?

 **[16:47] UpDog:** Lev is being respectful wtff

 **[16:48] Stripe:** and quiet

 **[16:48] Stripe:** is that really Lev, Yaku?

 **[16:48] LevHandle:** HOW OWULD I KNOW

 **[16:48] R00tz:** I did talk to him and he said he and Bokuto got food together

 **[16:48] R00tz:** and it was fine

 **[16:49] R00tz:** but i still think something is off.

 **[16:49] LevHandle:** is that why you came here? To ask us if we think so?

 **[16:49] R00tz:** Yes. I’m worried something like this might happen again. I

 **[16:49] R00tz:** i feel tension around Kuroo?

 **[16:50] Stripe:** I know whatcha mean? He’s been more strict and rigorous with practice.

 **[16:50] Leave:** He’s been yelling at me in a different way now too.

 **[16:50] UpDog:** Poor Lev. He has. Like..not Kuroo senpai like  

 **[16:50] R00tz:** ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **[16:51] LevHandle:** Is this because of Bokuto? Did something happen before?

 **[16:51] R00tz:** seems like it. he doesnt like to tell me personal stuff like that

 **[16:51] R00tz:** actually anyone

 **[16:52] Stripe:** Beat it out of him Ken Machine!

 **[16:52] Stripe:** If he tells anyone its u.

 **[16:52] R00tz:** i know i know

 **[16:52] R00tz:** i wanted to confirm my suspicions before that.

 **[16:53] LevHandle:** We’ll support you if you need it Kenma. Kuroo needs this from us.

 **[16:53] R00tz:** yes. Thank you.

 

**_****_ **

 

 **[18:27] MySuperman:** Hey, Oikawa?

 **[18:27] MySuperman:** I need your help

 **[18:28] Oikawa:** hm?

 **[18:28] MySuperman:** My moms birthday is soon.. Did u forget?

 **[18:28] MySuperman:** I need your help

 **[18:29] Oikawa:** ahhh Iwachan im sorry!

 **[18:29] Oikawa:** i did forget.  (◕︿◕✿)

 **[18:29] MySuperman:** I need to get her gift!!

 **[18:30] Oikawa:** you have a few days right?

 **[18:30] MySuperman:** yes but

 **[18:30] Oikawa:** We can get it tomorrow!!

 **[18:31] MySuperman:** youre gonna help me pick one?

 **[18:31] Oikawa:** I’ve done it every year since forever right?

 **[18:31] MySuperman:** ya. I just thought…

 **[18:31] MySuperman:** you seem too busy for us common folk

 **[18:32] MySuperman:** too busy hanging out with the boy

 **[18:32] Oikawa:** Iwachan~ this is your Mother <3

 **[18:32] Oikawa:** I would never neglect her like that.

 **[18:33] MySuperman:** she would really appreciate it if you saw her too.

 **[18:33] MySuperman:** its been a really long time. She thinks theres something up.

 **[18:34] Oikawa:** I will see your mother too.

 **[18:34] MySuperman:** thank you Tooru

 **[18:34] Oikawa:** You are my best friend Iwachan~

 **[18:34] Oikawa:** And your mother loves me more. I cant have her favor you.

 **[18:35] MySuperman:** SHES DOES NOT

 **[18:35] Oikawa:** ( ◞･౪･)

 **[18:35] Oikawa:** Iwachan lets go shopping around that Cafe we like.

 **[18:35] Oikawa:** i miss the coffee there.

 **[18:36] MySuperman:** ok. good.

 **[18:36] MySuperman:** Tomorrow then?

 **[18:36] Oikawa:** Yes! After practice (*＾▽＾)／

 **[18:37] Oikawa:** I will bring clothes just in case your mom wants me to stay over

 **[18:37] MySuperman:** ya game night always seems to happen when youre around

 **[18:37] Oikawa:** I bring the game Iwachan~ ( ᐛ )و

 **[18:38] MySuperman:** ya ya. Thank you Shittykawa

 **[18:38] Oikawa:** (´ε｀ )♡

 **[18:38] MySuperman:** :-*

 

**_****_ **

 

 **[19:10] Prof X:** Did Kageyama get arrested?

 **[19:10] Princess Peach:** What?

 **[19:10] KenDoll:** ommgggg what? Did you hear something?

 **[19:11] Tuxedo Mask:** Tanaka wtf? What?

 **[19:11] Prox X:** @@Dadchi

 **[19:11] Steve Rogers:** Tanaka wat r u sayin?

 **[19:12] Prof X:** First answer this -

 **[19:12] Prof X:** are you at Sugas

 **[19:12] Steve Rogers:** TANAKA

 **[19:12] Yugioh:** I AM IN FEAR FROM HERE

 **[19:12] KenDoll:** TANAKA JUST ANSWER THE CAPTAIN JFC

 **[19:13] Tuxedo Mask:** TANAKA YOU CANT JUST START A CHAT IKE THAT AND THEN CHANGE THE SUBJECT WTFA RE YOU DOING THATS OUR TEAM MATE WHAT HAPPENED TO KAGEYAMA

 **[19:13] Prof X:** well not anything i kn o of.

 **[19:13] Yugioh:** Ryuu?

 **[19:13] KenDoll:** did Chikara kill him?

 **[19:14] Tuxedo Mask:** Ryuu is wondering why Kageyama was not at practice today.

 **[19:14] Narita:** I bet he scared him away from the chat

 **[19:14] Princess Peach:** Kageyama-kun came to me at lunch and asked if it was okay to miss this practice so he could give Hinata his homework he missed

 **[19:14] Princess Peach:** because hes been sick

 **[19:15] Goatee:** did hell freeze over finally?

 **[19:15] Yugioh:** Its slightly windy out but

 **[19:15] Steve Rogers:** Suga came n told me n i thoght it was a good idea

 **[19:15] Steve Rogers:** since they havetn been speaking

 **[19:16] KenDoll:** those two are having a hard time

 **[19:16] Yugioh:** when will they confess <3

 **[19:16] Tuxedo Mask:** I feel like they have?

 **[19:17] Tuxedo Mask:** & thats why they arent speaking

 **[19:17] Narita:** that makes no sense

 **[19:17] KenDoll:** yeah theyre like in love?

 **[19:17] Goatee:** Suga? Do you know anything?

 **[19:18] Yugioh:** wait does Suga have an inside scoop?

 **[19:18] Princess Peach:** I might know a couple things.

 **[19:18] Prof X:** Im so glad Suga is there for them  <3

 **[19:18] Prof X:** kinda wish one of them came to me?

 **[19:19] Yugioh:** Ya Shouyou sohuldnt go thru this alone!!

 **[19:19] Pro X:** maybe he has mentioned it??

 **[19:19] Princess Peach:** ah Tanaka youre back

 **[19:19] Tuxedo Mask:** he came back for his phone

 **[19:20] Narita:** Are you two together?

 **[19:20] Pro X:** Chikara is makng me study

 **[19:20] Prof X:** he tricked me. I thought we were going to play video games

 **[19:20] Tuxedo Mask:** you literally failed a test?

 **[19:21] Steve Rogers:** Thanks Ennoshita

 **[19:21] Princess Peach:** someone has to help you two

 **[19:21] Yugioh:** Im not there?

 **[19:21] Princess Peach:** wait what are you doing?

 **[19:21] Goatee:** Playing video games

 **[19:22] Princess Peach:** ASAHII

 **[19:22] Prof X:** ah Asahi run!!

 **[19:22] Tuxedo Mask:** RYUU!

 **[19:22] Tuxedo Mask:** Sorry, we are leaving until he can get half right on this quiz i made for him...

 **[19:23] Yugioh:** Chikara youre so amazing  <3

 **[19:23] Narita:** I know hes putting up with Ryuu voluntarily lol

 **[19:23] Tuxedo Mask:** ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **[19:23] Yugioh:** Back to this Kage-Hina love? Suga?

 **[19:23] Princess Peach:** They are on speaking terms now

 **[19:24] Princess Peach:** Kageyama tried to initiate contact before and it didnt go well for him

 **[19:24] KenDoll:** sounds realistic

 **[19:24] Princess Peach:** so he thought he would go to Hinata to help him with school because hes missed a few days bc hes sick

 **[19:24] Yugioh:** so that means stuff went down at the party?

 **[19:25] Prof X:** what didnt go down at the party??

 **[19:25] Tuxedo Mask:** RYUU

 **[19:25] Prof X:** ahhh Chikara

 **[19:25] Steve Rogers:** r u referring 2 the fight?

 **[19:26] Yugioh:** yaaa. It looked like Owl vs Cat showdown

 **[19:26] Princess Peach:** theyre dealing with things too.

 **[19:26] Prof X:** YOURE ON THE INSDIE OF THAT TOO SUGA

 **[19:26] Prof X:** DO YOU KNOW WH Y HE WAS FUCKING CLOSE TO THAT PRETTY BOY FUCK OIKAWA

 **[19:27] Tuxedo Mask:** Language?

 **[19:27] Yugioh:** that was disgusting

 **[19:27] Yugioh:** I threw up when i saw them

 **[19:28] Goatee:** Noya you threw up because you ate too mcu and ran around with Tanaka?

 **[19:28] Narita:** Chikara did you give up on studying?

 **[19:28] Princess Peach:** I just know that everyone is dealing with stuff and things will go back to how they should be

 **[19:29] Princess Peach:** hopefully  

 **[19:29] Tuxedo Mask:** theres no controlling him rn

 **[19:29] Tuxedo Mask:** until we know everything

 **[19:30] Yugioh:** Sugawara-san youre so coooool!

 **[19:30] Steve Rogers:** he’s blushin Noya

 **[19:30] Princess Peach:** AHH STOPPP!!

 **[19:30] Yugioh:** So do you think theyll get together soon Suga?

 **[19:31] Prof X:** theyd be so cute

 **[19:31] Prof X:** i’d cry

 **[19:31] Tuxedo Mask:** youre already crying

 **[19:32] Tuxedo Mask:** right now

 **[19:32] Princess Peach:** I just hope they speak again

 **[19:32] Princess Peach:** have to get to step one and then we’ll see

 **[19:32] Tuxedo Mask:** Thank you Suga-san

 **[19:33] Tuxedo Mask:** we are actually leaving NO

 **[19:33] Prof X:** See you Crows tomorrow  <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really wanted Kuroo to be the criminal mastermind but Suga ended taking that role? Also the story was kind of following canon but became more canon divergent because I added Lev and Yachi in there. But I mean ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. I really, really appreciate it. It is my first fic and I'm glad we have these wonderful characters to write about. Please leave kudos, comments, everything. My blog is [here](http://www.uravityx.tumblr.com) if you want to come talk about my fic or really anything else?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Save Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to edit again and did so in day! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and look forward to the next ones!

**_Friday_ **

_KingKandy enters chat_

**[16:11] M1zch1ef:** King!

 **[16:11] M1zch1ef:** Youre alive!!!

 **[16:11] KingKandy:** wha?

 **[16:11] SweetSong:** You havent been on in a couple days.

 **[16:12] JumpSet165:** apparently thats rare for you.

 **[16:12] MusikinM3:** I really thought this time he was kicked out

 **[16:12] KingKandy:** Musik-kun  <3 I can sense your concern from here

 **[16:12] KingKandy:** (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 **[16:12] MusikinM3:** no

 **[16:12] KingKandy:** did i miss any dirt?

 **[16:12] KingKandy:** did Raven fuck up his life yet or?

 **[16:13] Raven1234:** I AM HERE

 **[16:13] KingKandy:** is that an answer or

 **[16:13] SweetSong:** why would Raven fuck up his life?

 **[16:13] M1zch1ef:** Song said a very bad word

 **[16:14] M1zch1ef:** I love it ;)

 **[16:14] SweetSong:** Raven is fine King

 **[16:14] Raven1234:** Ya no thanks to YOU

 **[16:14] KingKandy:** lmaoooo

 **[16:15] KingKandy:** it is not my fault that you scared him (｡◝‿◜｡)

 **[16:15] Raven1234:** lets stop talking about this

 **[16:15] MusikinM3:** I feel left out

 **[16:15] M1zch1ef:** me too!! As usual!!!

 **[16:15] KingKandy:** Im so sorry  <3 <3

 **[16:16] KingKandy:** real life can be tragic

 **[16:16] MusikinM3:** we all know you came here to talk about yourself

 **[16:16] MusikinM3:** go on

 **[16:16] KingKandy:** Musik-kun <3

 **[16:16] KingKandy:** You care  <3

 **[16:17] KingKandy:** <(￣︶￣)>

 **[16:17] JumpSet165:** I think he’d rather be kept in the loop..

 **[16:17] M1zch1ef:** what kept you away King?

 **[16:17] KingKandy:** ah, boys and girl, i was having a hard time.

 **[16:17] KingKandy:** relationships are a delicate thing

 **[16:18] SweetSong:** when you avoid them, ya

 **[16:18] KingKandy:** thats besides the point Song

 **[16:18] KingKandy:** I have made up with the boy <3 <3

 **[16:18] M1zch1ef:** you’re speaking to him again?

 **[16:19] JumpSet165:** werent you avoiding him?

 **[16:19] MusikinM3:** you literally created the problem

 **[16:19] KingKandy:** ow ??

 **[16:19] KingKandy:** I was keeping my distance bc I heard somethin

 **[16:20] SweetSong:** Something he said?

 **[16:20] KingKandy:** yaaaaa

 **[16:20] KingKandy:** that he liked someoneee

 **[16:20] JumpSet165:** ouch

 **[16:21] KingKandy:** so i couldnt handle it

 **[16:21] MusikinM3:** at least in a normal way

 **[16:21] MusikinM3:** like speaking to him about it

 **[16:21] KingKandy:** Musik-kun, why do you know me so well? ( ˘ ³˘)❤

 **[16:21] MusikinM3:** youre predictable

 **[16:21] KingKandy:** staying away was hard tho

 **[16:22] SweetSong:** wasnt hard when you were ‘dating’ someone else

 **[16:22] M1zch1ef:** what wait.

 **[16:22] M1zch1ef:** i know he was dating around buttttt

 **[16:22] SweetSong:** he started dating Sly!

 **[16:22] M1zch1ef:** WHAT

 **[16:23] JumpSet165:** the one you had a fight with?

 **[16:23] MusikinM3:** that is some enemies to friends to lovers trope shit there

 **[16:23] KingKandy:** I’m crying, Musik-kun w(°ｏ°)w ᵒᵐᵍᵎᵎᵎ

 **[16:23] Raven1234:** Oh fuck I saw that at the party.

 **[16:24] Raven1234:** Thats...Sly?

 **[16:24] SweetSong:** Ya.

 **[16:24] KingKandy:** You don’t know the half of it ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/

 **[16:24] M1zch1ef:** the party again!

 **[16:24] JumpSet165:** my head is spinning.

 **[16:24] JumpSet165:** I need to go. I will come back!

 **[16:24] SweetSong:** You okay?

 **[16:25] JumpSet165:** yes… i just need to speak to someone.

_JumpSet165 has logged off_

**[16:25] Raven1234:** what was that?

 **[16:25] KingKandy:** lmaaoo i think he figured some things out.

 **[16:25] M1zch1ef:** will he b okay?

 **[16:25] SweetSong:** I will make sure later..

 **[16:25] SweetSong:** but King and Sly are not together anymore

 **[16:26] SweetSong:** bc they kept HURTING PEOPLE

 **[16:26] KingKandy:** yes mother.

 **[16:26] KingKandy:** youve said this a hundred times

 **[16:26] KingKandy:** I get it.

 **[16:26] M1zch1ef:** so you have something new then?

 **[16:27] KingKandy:** well now i feel berated.

 **[16:27] SweetSong:** ugh King. I’m sorry.

 **[16:27] SweetSong:** Im glad you and him are on speaking terms

 **[16:27] SweetSong:** and you and Sly are NOT together

 **[16:27] M1zch1ef:** did you tell him that?

 **[16:27] KingKandy:** what?

 **[16:27] M1zch1ef:** that you arent with him anymore?

 **[16:28] KingKandy:** lmaaoo no.

 **[16:28] KingKandy:** I could never tell him i got dumped.

 **[16:28] MusikinM3:** so youre lying

 **[16:28] MusikinM3:** thats going to blow up in your face

 **[16:28] KingKandy:** Im hoping itll just get forgotten aboutt?

 **[16:28] Raven1234:** thats an easier plan

 **[16:28] SweetSong:** do NOT take his side Raven.

 **[16:29] SweetSong:** talking things out is a better route

 **[16:29] SweetSong:** right Mischief?

 **[16:29] M1zch1ef:** yeah Song is right

 **[16:29] KingKandy:** blah blah

 **[16:29] KingKandy:** I’m happy where were at now  <3

 **[16:29] M1zch1ef:** back to speaking?

 **[16:29] MusikinM3:** if you didnt avoid him then you wouldnt have gone ‘back’

 **[16:30] KingKandy:** ughghghghghhhh. I was scared

 **[16:30] KingKandy:** but he was being nice and now im happy  <3

 **[16:30] KingKandy:** he seems desperate for my attention ー( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

 **[16:30] MusikinM3:** you literally avoided him

 **[16:30] MusikinM3:** and you two are best friends

 **[16:30] MusikinM3:** concerned would be a better word

 **[16:30] KingKandy:** Musik-kun you seem very opinionated today ~

 **[16:30] MusikinM3:** im tired of the not speaking trope

 **[16:30] KingKandy:** Musik-kun. Are we just fics to you? (*≧∀≦*)

 **[16:30] MusikinM3:** i was trying to speak in language you could understand.

 **[16:30] KingKandy:** I think you care about us  <3

 **[16:31] M1zch1ef:** @King he wouldnt be here if that wasnt true.

 **[16:31] KingKandy:** IRL Musik-kun is a big softie  <3

 **[16:31] MusikinM3:** no

 **[16:31] KingKandy:** speaking of not being here..

 **[16:31] KingKandy:** where is volleykid?

 **[16:31] KingKandy:** he’s still not here??

 **[16:31] SweetSong:** he’s not feeling well

 **[16:32] Raven1234:** hes sikc

 **[16:32] KingKandy:** PLOT TWIST

 **[16:32] KingKandy:** Song, are you in everyone’s business?

 **[16:32] SweetSong:** I think youre mistaking me for Sly.

 **[16:32] KingKandy:** You know who our sweet little volleykid is?

 **[16:32] SweetSong:** that, or I talk to him elsewhere?

 **[16:32] KingKandy:** ugh im tired of logic ruining everythhinnnggg.

 **[16:32] KingKandy:** I want you to turn out to be a criminal mastermind. But youre just

 **[16:32] KingKandy:** mom

 **[16:32] SweetSong:** not really sorry to disappoint you King.

 **[16:33] M1zch1ef:** how is volleykid?

 **[16:33] SweetSong:** Raven would know more than me

 **[16:33] KingKandy:** *GASP*  RAVENNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 **[16:33] KingKandy:** HAVE YOU

 **[16:33] Raven1234:** King. Calm tf down.

 **[16:33] Raven1234:** he’s sick i went to see him.

 **[16:33] KingKandy:** how did that go? (ノ・∀・)ノ

 **[16:33] Raven1234:** fine

 **[16:33] KingKandy:** if you want me to ask you in person I can.

 **[16:33] Raven1234:** NO

 **[16:34] M1zch1ef:** wait you know where Raven lives?

 **[16:34] KingKandy:** I do Ψ(　ﾟ∀ﾟ)Ψ

 **[16:34] MusikinM3:** creepy.

 **[16:34] M1zch1ef:** so JumpSet, Volleykid, Raven & King know Song?

 **[16:34] M1zch1ef:** and volleykid and King know Raven?

 **[16:34] KingKandy:** the game of clue is coming to an end it seems

 **[16:34] M1zch1ef:** ugh and im still at the begining.

 **[16:34] KingKandy:** youll catch up Mischief-chan ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 **[16:34] KingKandy:** Musik-kun on the other hand

 **[16:35] MusikinM3:** I know who everyone is.

 **[16:35] KingKandy:** WHAT

 **[16:35] KingKandy:** (*ﾟOﾟ*)

 **[16:35] SweetSong:** wait, really?

 **[16:35] MusikinM3:** yeah ive met all of you

 **[16:35] MusikinM3:** it wasnt that hard to figure it out after that

 **[16:35] KingKandy:** even Mischief?

 **[16:36] MusikinM3:** yeah

 **[16:36] M1zh1ef:** holy shit

 **[16:36] SweetSong:** Now I know you probably wont tell us but can you give us a hint who you are so we can figure it out then?

 **[16:36] KingKandy:** mmm or give us a hint who you like （゜◇゜）

 **[16:36] M1zch1ef:** he likes someone?

 **[16:36] KingKandy:** of course<3

 **[16:36] KingKandy:** give us a hint <3 <3

 **[16:36] KingKandy:** Pretty please!!  <3

 **[16:36] Raven1234:** its probably only fair

 **[16:36] MusikinM3:** i dont want you to know who i am Raven

 **[16:36] Raven1234:** wait, why am i being singled out?

 **[16:36] SweetSong:** Oh no

 **[16:37] KingKandy:** Song?

 **[16:37] SweetSong:** um keep going Musik, tell us something?

 **[16:37] MusikinM3:** about

 **[16:37] KingKandy:** THE GUY YOU LIKE MUSIKKKKK-KUNNN

 **[16:37] MusikinM3:** were friends

 **[16:37] M1zch1ef:** a good start

 **[16:37] MusikinM3:** he’s nice

 **[16:37] Raven1234:** i guess opposites attract

 **[16:37] KingKandy:** lmaoooooooooo My SON

 **[16:37] SweetSong:** youre both immature

 **[16:38] KingKandy:** Lets talk about Song’s boyfriend then ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

 **[16:38] SweetSong:** unlike you King. I told my feelings to him and were fine.

 **[16:38] SweetSong:** you need to focus on yourself for once

 **[16:38] M1zch1ef:** #Deep #Owned #Burn

 **[16:38] KingKandy:** (*ﾟﾛﾟ)

 **[16:38] SweetSong:** I’m glad Musik-kun is friends with his crush

 **[16:38] SweetSong:** its better than avoiding him

 **[16:39] M1zch1ef:** have you told him Musik-kun?

 **[16:39] MusikinM3:** told what

 **[16:39] M1zch1ef:** told your friend that you like him silly

 **[16:39] MusikinM3:** im not good with expressing myself that way

 **[16:39] MusikinM3:** he seems to be happy with the way it is

 **[16:39] MusikinM3:** if he wanted any different id hope hed tell me

 **[16:39] KingKandy:** ughhhhh Emotionally Closed Off Men

 **[16:39] KingKandy:** @Raven

 **[16:40] Raven1234:** fuck off

 **[16:40] M1zch1ef:** wait..what about Raven?

 **[16:40] KingKandy:** He likes volleykid

 **[16:40] M1zch1ef:** WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT

 **[16:40] MusikinM3:** its more painfully obvious when theyre together

 **[16:40] M1zch1ef:** im going to throw up

 **[16:40] M1zch1ef:** you CANNNOTT be serious

 **[16:41] SweetSong:** Let’s not drag everyone down King.

 **[16:41] KingKandy:** are you gonna guilt me again

 **[16:41] SweetSong:** or tell you I know someone that knows your someone

 **[16:41] KingKandy:** you would NOT (」゜ロ゜)」

 **[16:41] SweetSong:** leave Raven alone please （＾_＾）

 **[16:41] KingKandy:** ok ookkkk

 **[16:41] KingKandy:** I will make it my life goal to figure out who Musik-kun is <3

 **[16:42] MusikinM3:** good luck

**_****_ **

**[18:24] SharkBoy:** LMAO WHAT WAS THAT

 **[18:24] SharkBoy:** Oikawa!!!!!

 **[18:27] SharkBoy:** Iwaizumi and I are still laughing

 **[18:28] SharkBoy:** People are looking at us

 **[18:30] SharkBoy:** Ok we’ll talk later 8)

**_****_ **

**[18:30] Reaper:** yooooooooooooooooo

 **[18:30] Reaper:** everyone needs to know about this

 **[18:30] CatsYawn:** Hajime arent you with Oikawa?

 **[18:30] Forehead** : did you finally bang?

 **[18:31] Reaper:** I really dont want to tell you now

 **[18:31] CatsYawn:** So something happened with Oikawa?

 **[18:31] Reaper:** Yes and its funny AF

 **[18:32] Forehead:** so you did bang lmaaooo

 **[18:32] Reaper:** Makki why

 **[18:32] Reaper:** Oikawa&I were shopping for a present for my mom

 **[18:32] CatsYawn:** normal bro things to do with your bro

 **[18:32] Reaper:** bc he finally agreed to not be weird and avoid me

 **[18:33] Reaper:** and we got the present and we were walking to a cafe we like

 **[18:33] CatsYawn:** another fine example of being bros

 **[18:33] Reaper:** and we run into the Captain of Nekoma.  

 **[18:33] Forehead:** Toyoko team?

 **[18:33] CatsYawn:** ya theyre like up there.

 **[18:34] Forehead:** WAIT

 **[18:34] Forehead:** IS THAT THE GUY OIKAWAS FUCKING WITH BEHIND YOUR BACK

 **[18:34] Reaper:** friendly reminder

 **[18:35] Reaper:** im with him now.

 **[18:36] Reaper:** he’s tall af and really good looking

 **[18:36] CatsYawn:** wait youre with him?

 **[18:36] Forehead:** also are you checking him out?

 **[18:36] CatsYawn:** Makki, who sounds like Tall  & Good Looking?

 **[18:36] Forehead:** wiat are you mistaking him for Oikawa?

 **[18:36] Reaper:** shut up you two!

 **[18:37] Reaper:** Im just saying it makes sense why ShittyKawa went for him. Hes like

 **[18:40] Forehead:** OH NO NEKOMA GOT HIM

 **[18:40] CatsYawn:** SEND IN MAD DOG TO FETCH HIM

 **[18:40] Reaper:** fuck off

 **[18:40] Reaper:** im not trying to be rude

 **[18:40] CatsYawn:** not trying to be rude to the enemy?

 **[18:40] Reaper:** we’ve literally never faced them

 **[18:41] Forehead** : Fucking Ushiwaka

 **[18:41] CatsYawn:** Don’t say his name!! He might show up at Oikawas door if you say it three times!!

 **[18:41] Forehead:** He’ll show up in the mirror of his bathroom holding a sign that said ‘should have come to Shiratorizawa’

 **[18:41] CatsYawn:** TOORU WOULD JUST FALL INTO THE BATHTUB OR SOEMTHING

 **[18:41] Forehead:** no what if he gets hurt

 **[18:42] Forehead:** cant have that on our conscious

 **[18:42] Reaper:** are you done

 **[18:42] Forehead:** are you done with the cat captain?

 **[18:42] Reaper:** were exchanging stories

 **[18:42] Forehead:** fuck stories?

 **[18:43] CatsYawn:** Gross! Both of your dicks been in the same shitty place

 **[18:44] Reaper:** My dick has been no wher enear his dick ash bren

 **[18:44] Reaper:** so both of you can fuck off before i decide to leave and find you

 **[18:44] CatsYawn:** well at least tell your story before you decide to kill us both

 **[18:44] Reaper** : Oikawa and i weer going to the cafe when we see him. Over Six foot dark haired lanky  son of a bitch and i hear Oikawa gasp like a girl

 **[18:44] Reaper:** He was on his own and he waved at Oikawa and told us he was getting some things in town. He had a bag from a video game store and groceries?

 **[18:45] Forehead:** weird

 **[18:45] Reaper:** And I can see Oikawa was like shaking under his cool exterior. I asked Oikawa if he knew his boyfriend was coming into town too

 **[18:45] Reaper:** and Kuroo (his name) was like no we were never dating

 **[18:46] Forehead:** BOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **[18:46] Reaper:** then he was like he broke it off with him bc they werent right and OIKAWAS FACE WAS SO RED

 **[18:46] CatsYawn:** ahh goddd

 **[18:46] Reaper:** He started to slowly back away and make several excuses and ended up running away from us

 **[18:46] Forehead:** RUNNING AWAY

 **[18:47] Reaper:** like the child he is lmao

 **[18:47] Reaper:** Kuroo and I looked at each other and when we realized what was happening we started laughing and Oikawa ran faster.

 **[18:47] Reaper:** I tried to call out his name but i was gasping for air

 **[18:47] Reaper:** Kuroo invited me to the cafe we were going to

 **[18:48] Reaper:** he wanted to know wtf was going on and i explained that he enver fucking told me that they werent together

 **[18:48] Reaper:** hes like ‘we were just outlets for each other’

 **[18:48] Forehead:** maybe you should get one of those

 **[18:48] CatsYawn:** he does have one but he wont plug in ;)

 **[18:48] Forehead:** I wouldnt either? Imagine sticking it in and just

 **[18:49] Forehead:** Iwachan~ *groans* Iwachan~

 **[18:49] Reaper:** kay fuck faces im out

 **[18:49] Forehead:** have fun hunting down your outlet ;) ;)

 **[18:50] CatsYawn** : dont get shocked Hajime!!

 **[18:50] Reaper:** f u c k

 **[18:50] Reaper:** y o u

 

**_****_ **

**[20:03] Tanaka-senpai:** hey little man, how ya feeling?

 **[20:04] Shouyou:** better, thank you Tanaka-senpai!!

 **[20:05] Tanaka-senpai:** ah ha!!

 **[20:05] Tanaka-senpai:** I heard that someone came to visit you. How did that go?

 **[20:06] Shouyou:** oh did someone tell you that Kageyama came over?

 **[20:07] Tanaka-senpai:** Ya!! Were all worried about you, were hopiong youre coming back soon!

 **[20:08] Shouyou:** Really??? Thanks!!

 **[20:08] Shouyou:** um should be going back tomorrow. I talked to Sawamura-san and he said I cant practice but I can watch.

 **[20:08] Shouyou:** i think hes afraid ill puike my guts out on the court

 **[20:09] Tanaka-senpai:** hes looking out for you buddy!!

 **[20:09] Tanaka-senpai:** but Kageyama came over and gave you your homewrok right?

 **[20:10] Shouyou:** uhh yeah he did.

 **[20:11] Tanaka-senpai:** how did that go? Did he yell at you or anything?

 **[20:12] Shouyou:** no!! He was vvery nice!! He was telling me what i mised and stuff

 **[20:13] Shouyou:** he even stayed to like hang out. We watched tv and showed me how to do the math i missed.

 **[20:14] Tanaka-senpai:** thats really good to hear man!!

 **[20:14] Tanaka-senpai:** cuz we all kinda noticed that you two were on bad terms lately

 **[20:15] Tanaka-senpai:** like almost two months?

 **[20:17] Shouyou:** oh no did it show in my playing?

 **[20:17] Shouyou:** bc we didnt mean to do taht

 **[20:18] Shouyou:** we were just having a dhard tiome talking cuz Bakageyama sucks at communicating

 **[20:19] Tanaka-senpai:** but he offered to help you

 **[20:20] Tanaka-senpai:** so thats a start

 **[20:21] Shouyou:** yaa he was very nice

 **[20:21] Shouyou:** sometimes i want him to yell at me cuz it was uncomfortalbe

 **[20:22] Tanaka-senpai:** ahahhhahahhahhahahahah

 **[20:22] Tanaka-senpai:** Well we aer glad youre coming back!! We missed ya!

 **[20:24] Tanaka-senpai:** Ill see you tomorrow?

 **[20:25] Shouyou:** yes!! Im so excited!!

 **[20:26] Tanaka-senpai:** good!! We are gonna have our greatest decoy back! The team will be complete agin

 **[20:27] Shouyou:** yaa!!!

 **[20:28] Tanaka-senpai:** And Shouyou

 **[20:28] Tanaka-senpai:** you know if you have a problem you can always come to me or Noya or anyone else

 **[20:30] Tanaka-senpai:** that is what your upperclassmen are for!!

 **[20:31] Shouyou:** Yes!! Thank you Tanaka-senpai!!

 **[20:31] Tanaka-senpai:** of course!

 

**_Saturday_ **

**[3:24] TeamWife:** Wtf is going on Kuroo?

 **[3:26] Kuroo:** what do you mean?

 **[3:28] TeamWife:** this thing with Oikawa has been going longer than we all thought

 **[3:29] Kuroo:** what

 **[3:30] TeamWife:** apparently months

 **[3:31] Kuroo** : how do you know

 **[3:32] TeamWife:** i have my ways

 **[3:32] TeamWife:** you really need to get your shit together. Youre keeping secrets from even Kenma?

 **[3:33] TeamWife:** youre being harder on Lev than I have ever been

 **[3:34] TeamWife:** you need to tell Bokuto how you feel

 **[3:36] Kuroo:** And how do i feel Yaku? Please enlighten me.

 **[3:37] TeamWife:** Kuroo, everyone fucking knows.

 **[3:37] TeamWife:** You two ooze chemistry.

 **[3:38] TeamWife:** you need to stop taking out your emotions on your team and admit your feelings to yourself then Bokuto

 **[3:39] TeamWife:** or this will be affecting everyone. More than it already has.

 **[3:40] Kuroo:** k thanks man

 **[3:43] TeamWife:** Im sorry Tetsurou but im looking out for the team as well as you

 **[3:45] Kuroo:** fine. I get it.

 **[3:50] TeamWife:** i hope so.

**_****_ **

 

 **[16:23] MySuperman:** Hey i think we should talk about this before we see each other?

 **[16:23] MySuperman:** and youre coming over to my moms birthday dinner right?

 **[16:24] Oikawa:** ya

 **[16:24] Oikawa:** I dont know what to say

 **[16:25] MySuperman:** well. You lied to me about a relationship that wasnt actually serious at all and more like a benefits thing. And then it ended bc someone got hurt and then you started talking to me again

 **[16:26] MySuperman:** which should have been my first clue but

 **[16:27] MySuperman:** i think you should have told me that you werent with anyone? And told me if like that mattered at all?

 **[16:28] MySuperman:** like did it hurt?

 **[16:29] Oikawa:** Nekoma’s captain is gorgeous but as ive been told a million and ten times we werent right for each other

 **[16:29] Oikawa:** and we werent, especially with our intentions

 **[16:30] MySuperman:** your intentions? Of being together?

 **[16:31] Oikawa:** ya

 **[16:31] MySuperman:** who told you that you werent right together?

 **[16:32] Oikawa:** others

[ **16:33] MySuperman:** so you confided in someone else and not your best friend?

 **[16:33] Oikawa:** i dont know if you want to start this right now.

 **[16:34] Oikawa:** on your mothers birthday

 **[16:35] MySuperman:** fine.get over here to help me wrap the gift

 **[16:35] Oikawa:**  ...

 **[16:36] MySuperman:** please

 **[16:37] Oikawa:** of course Iwachan ~ (￣▽￣)ノ

 **[16:37] MySuperman:** hey Tooru

 **[16:38] Oikawa:** yes Iwachan?

 **[16:39] MySuperman:** im glad your back.

 **[16:40] Oikawa:** me too <3

**_****_ **

**[18:08] Suga-san:** How did practice go for you Kageyama-kun?

 **[18:09] Kageyama:** you mean with Hinata?

 **[18:09] Suga-san:** yes. He was sitting out today but still here.

 **[18:10] Suga-san:** you did see him at his house tho. How did that go as well?

 **[18:10] Kageyama:** I was very nervous

 **[18:11] Suga-san:** im sure you didnt show it.

 **[18:11] Kageyama:** I felt myself shaking when i was helping with homework

 **[18:12] Kageyama:** but he didnt show that he noticed…

 **[18:13] Suga-san:** did you two have fun?

 **[18:14] Kageyama:** I think so. We took breaks watching tv and playing games when he couldnt focus

 **[18:15] Kageyama:** do you think he can play soon?

 **[18:16] Suga-san:** thats up to him…

 **[18:16] Suga-san:** as long as hes feeling 100%

 **[18:17] Kageyama:** he looked like he was being tortured today at practice.

 **[18:18] Suga-san:** Im sure it was hard for him. What about you?

 **[18:18] Kageyama:** it was hard practicing without him there but harder when he was just watching

 **[18:19] Suga-san:** were you nervous?

 **[18:20] Kageyama:** no but it was weird

 **[18:21] Suga-san:** you yelled a few times at him

 **[18:21] Kageyama:** I know..i couldn’t help it.

 **[18:22] Kageyama:** I just felt anxious thinking about how he sees me.

 **[18:23] Suga-san:** have you still not spoken about that?

 **[18:21] Kageyama:** we avoided that

 **[18:22] Suga-san:** but kageyama...dont you like him too?

 **[18:22] Kageyama:** what?

 **[18:23] Suga-san:** isnt that why youve been having problems with him?

 **[18:24] Kageyama:** ummm

 **[18:24] Kageyama:** maybe

 **[18:26] Kageyama:** I cant tell him

 **[18:26] Kageyama:** when i thin abot it I feel like ill throw up

 **[18:27] Suga-san:** dont do that

 **[18:27] Suga-san:** you already know how he feels.

 **[18:27] Kageyama:** but what if he knows how i feel

 **[18:28] Kageyama:** and

 **[18:31] Suga-san:** and?

 **[18:32] Kageyama:** and he doesnt actually like me

 **[18:33] Kageyama:** like what if he decides he doesnt ike me anymore

 **[18:34] Kageyama:** or he finds someone better

 **[18:35] Kageyama:** im not all that great.

 **[18:36] Suga-san:** Kageyama!!!!

 **[18:37] Suga-san:** You are the smartest setter ive ever seen?

 **[18:37] Suga-san:** And weve both seen the way Hinata describes you!

 **[18:38] Suga-san:** there is probably nothing that will scare him away.

 **[18:38] Suga-san:** you two already been through a lot but youre friends?

 **[18:39] Kageyama:** i guess..

 **[18:41] Suga-san:** How do you feel about Hinata? Is he worth this? Is he worth stressing over?

 **[18:42] Kageyama:** I dont udnerstand

 **[18:43] Suga-san:** you like Hinata?

 **[18:47] Kageyama:** I do

 **[18:47] Suga-san:** how does he make you feel?

 **[18:48] Kageyama:** like I can do anything.

 **[18:49] Kageyama:** and like im going to throw up when i think about anything else

 **[18:50] Suga-san:** like what?

 **[18:51] Kageyama:** Like his sunshine-ness is infectious

 **[18:51] Kageyama:** he makes everyone around him happy n inspired

 **[18:52] Kageyama:** and his bright hair..i just want to run my hand through it

 **[18:53] Suga-san:** and you like the way he looks at yu dont you?

 **[18:53] Suga-san:** he looks at you like youre some kind of volleyball god

 **[18:54] Kageyama:** ya. he makes me feel better. he makes me play better. he challenges me.

 **[18:54] Kageyama:** and hes cute. I love his smile it makes me want to smile… and other stuff

 **[18:55] Suga-san:** I get that.

 **[18:56] Kageyama:** what did u do abot the captain?

 **[18:57] Suga-san:** what do you mean?

 **[18:58] Kageyama:** you kno…..romantic stuff.

 **[18:59] Suga-san:** Oh sorry! I should have known lol

 **[18:59] Suga-san:** I was very afraid. I almost ran away.

 **[19:00] Kageyama:** you Suga-san?

 **[19:02] Suga-san:** yes. Stuff like that can make anyone feel weak and afraid.

 **[19:02] Suga-san:** but I was driven to a point where I couldnt stand it. And I asked to speak to him and it went from there.

 **[19:03] Suga-san:** I also had no idea how he felt about me, unlike you. It should be slightly easier.

 **[19:04] Kageyama:** I know i feel...cowardly

 **[19:04] Kageyama:** im just not good at this emotion speaking and stuff

 **[19:05] Suga-san:** I know. But Hinata already likes you. All you can do is try your best to express how you feel.

 **[19:07] Kageyama:** Thank you Suga-san

 ****[19:08] Suga-san:** ** Of course Kageyama-kun. I am here for you. Always remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems Kuroo is still in the dog house with his team but Oikawa and Iwaizumi seemed to be looking up? Also Kageyama is talking about feelings *gasps*. What will happen next? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Please, please leave Kudos, Comments below & come say hi [on my tumblr!](http://www.uravity.tumblr.com)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets added to a chat and several people realize some awkward things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on the two other ships that are a mess rather than Kagehina. Kageyama and Hinata are just trying to get back to a normal place. 
> 
> So my editor/best friend got a big girl job therefore I edited this myself and that's why it took me so long. I hate editing more than anything. So I apologize if anything is bad. 
> 
> I can't believe this texting fic is 200 or so pages on google docs! 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**_Sunday_ **

**[11:34] SweetSong:** JumpSet have you gotten through to your friend?

 **[11:34] JumpSet165:** idk i spoke to him

 **[11:34] JumpSet165:** well yelled. Through text

 **[11:34] KingKandy:** Is that the friend that you left the other chat for?

 **[11:34] KingKandy:** our mutual friend?

 **[11:35] JumpSet165:** dont remind me

 **[11:35] GoldenSon:** what?

 **[11:35] SweetSong:** Nothing Son! Old news lol

 **[11:35] SweetSong:** how are you?

 **[11:35] GoldenSon:** ummmmmmmmmmmm better than before?

 **[11:36] GoldenSon:** still feeling a little off with a friend

 **[11:36] KingKandy:** have you asked him about it?

 **[11:36] GoldenSon:** hes kinda

 **[11:36] GoldenSon:** he doesnt like to talk about emotions

 **[11:36] KingKandy:** I feel that.

 **[11:36] KingKandy:** I have the same problem with someone else..

_1P0werBlond1 has entered the chat_

**[11:37] KingKandy:** Blondddddd Boyyy  <3

 **[11:37] KingKandy:** Hello  <3 Its been awhile ╰(・∇・╰)

 **[11:37] 1P0werBlond1:** Hii King mann!!!

 **[11:37] 1P0werBlond1:** Everyone!!

 **[11:37] SweetSong:** Hello Blond!

 **[11:37] 1P0werBlond1:** Hello Song!!! JumpSet!!

 **[11:37] GoldenSon:** BLONDDDDIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8’)

 **[11:37] 1P0werBlond1:** Broooooo  <3 xD

 **[11:38] 1P0werBlond1:** how is everyone?

 **[11:38] JumpSet165:** Fine!! You?

 **[11:38] SweetSong:** Good u ?

 **[11:38] KingKandy:** Been better

 **[11:38] KingKandy:** but better now that YOUVE COME BACK

 **[11:38] KingKandy:** ヽ(^。^)丿

 **[11:39] GoldenSon:** GGoooooood 8’)

 **[11:39] 1P0werBlond1:** Niiiice. Howre the teams?

 **[11:39] 1P0werBlond1:** banging?

 **[11:39] JumpSet165:** I guess? Lmao

 **[11:39] SweetSong:** Yes!! My Team is doing so good!!!

 **[11:39] GoldenSon:** my team is unstoppable bud 8’)

 **[11:39] KingKandy:** ╰( ･ ᗜ ･ )╯

 **[11:40] 1P0werBlond1:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah yeee

 **[11:40] 1P0werBlond1:** would you mind if I added a friend to a chat?

 **[11:40] GoldenSon:** Nahh fam!! More the merrir !! 8’)

 **[11:40] KingKandy:** as long as theyre fun (✿ ♥‿♥)

 **[11:40] SweetSong:** go ahead!!

 **[11:40] 1P0werBlond1:** coooool. Thouht id ask before !!

 **[11:40] SweetSong:** thank you for asking

 **[11:41] 1P0werBlond1:** nah prob

 **[11:41] JumpSet165:** so Son, about your friend

 **[11:41] JumpSet165:** what do you want him to do?

_1P0werBlond1 has added TofuPi11ar to the chat_

**[11:41] 1P0werBlond1:** ayyy boy this is the guys!!

 **[11:41] 1P0werBlond1:** not the bro chat but these people are really good

 **[11:41] TofuPi11ar:** whats up?

 **[11:42] 1P0werBlond1:** guys this is Tofu. He also has your miscommunication problems lmao

 **[11:42] GoldenSon:** Tofu man!!!!

 **[11:42] GoldenSon:** welcomeee 8’)

 **[11:42] TofuPi11ar:** thanks Blondie. A Good start.

 **[11:42] SweetSong:** Welcome Tofu!!

 **[11:42] JumpSet165:** Yeah definitely belongs in here.

 **[11:42] JumpSet165:** Hello Tofu!! Are you a third year too or?

 **[11:43] TofuPi11ar:** Yeah. Everyone else is too?

 **[11:43] KingKandy:** Yes we are all third years Tofu-kun  <3

 **[11:43] KingKandy:** And most of us are still playing, if you were wondering!

 **[11:43] JumpSet165:** except Blond

 **[11:43] TofuPi11ar:** really Blondie?

 **[11:43] 1P0werBlond1:** Ya my teams got this.

 **[11:44] KingKandy:** The rest of us need to crush the competition (/^▽^)/

 **[11:44] GoldenSon:** ahhh King you better make it to the finals this time

 **[11:44] 1P0werBlond1:** I still see them practice and stuff

 **[11:44] 1P0werBlond1:** but i gotta focus on school

 **[11:45] 1P0werBlond1:** anyywaayyy. I added tofu bc he has the same problem as Son and i thought maybe idk exchange stories and ideas?

 **[11:45] 1P0werBlond1:** and **@SweetSong** n **@JumpSet165** are good at helping people and stuff

 **[11:45] SweetSong:** awweeee Blond. Thank you!!

 **[11:45] SweetSong:** and yes! We can definitely try, right JumpSet?

 **[11:45] JumpSet165:** Of course. I dont know whether we will have the answers or not

 **[11:45] TofuPi11ar:** no no thats fine. Blondie is just

 **[11:46] KingKandy:** Its okay Tofu-kun, the moms will help you

 **[11:46] TofuPi11ar:** what is your problem Son?

 **[11:46] GoldenSon:** hmmm where to begin

 **[11:46] JumpSet165:** your best friend

 **[11:46] GoldenSon:** Yaaa. My bro like we were cool and tight and shit

 **[11:46] GoldenSon:** he hot afff and stuff and like it was chill then one day we werent chill

 **[11:47] TofuPi11ar:** what happened?

 **[11:47] 1P0werBlond1:** nothan man. Literally nothan

 **[11:47] GoldenSon:** Yeah, what blond said. I was just ghosted

 **[11:47] TofuPi11ar:** ghosted..?

 **[11:48] KingKandy:** Disappeared essentially (⌣_⌣”)

 **[11:48] TofuPi11ar:** ah got it

 **[11:48] GoldenSon:** I was like well its our third year so hes probably busy

 **[11:48] GoldenSon:** my Vice also said that too. Like its probably ok

 **[11:48] GoldenSon:** so we didnt hang that much but talked a lil thru text

 **[11:49] GoldenSon:** Then I saw him with someone else and everything hit me

 **[11:49] GoldenSon:** like a trruck full force

 **[11:49] SweetSong:** im sorry Son  <3

 **[11:49] GoldenSon:** ya i didnt understand at first

 **[11:49] GoldenSon:** but i felt betrayed and jealous?

 **[11:49] JumpSet165:** which is completely understandable

 **[11:50] JumpSet165:** he didnt tell you anything. Your friend.

 **[11:50] 1P0werBlond1:** rude affff man

 **[11:50] GoldenSon:** my friend convinced me to talk to him and i accidently got trashed and fought with him.

 **[11:50] GoldenSon:** he apologized to me the next day but its still

 **[11:50] GoldenSon:** different

 **[11:50] 1P0werBlond1:** what about that other guy?

 **[11:50] GoldenSon:** pretty boy. If i see him again. Idk what ill do

 **[11:51] KingKandy:** Yes!! Its a bad situation but can you blame him?

 **[11:51] KingKandy:** Your friend chose him tho right?

 **[11:51] KingKandy:** it isnt his fault （´＿｀）

 **[11:51] GoldenSon:** I dont want to see his face again. Especially on him.

 **[11:51] GoldenSon:** I’ve never been so mad in my life  >8(

 **[11:52] KingKandy:** Hes done with him tho right!!??

 **[11:52] KingKandy:** So its fine!!!!

 **[11:52] 1P0werBlond1:** King, you on that guys side or what?

 **[11:52] JumpSet165:** lmao i think King could probably relate

 **[11:52] KingKandy:** Can it shorty

 **[11:52] JumpSet165:** WHAT WAS THAT KING

 **[11:52] KingKandy:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **[11:52] SweetSong:** Lets not fight, okay? Thats is definitely not what this chat is for

 **[11:52] JumpSet165:** of course. I am sorry Song.

 **[11:53] JumpSet165:** not King

 **[11:53] KingKandy:** ಠ╭╮ಠ

 **[11:53] GoldenSon:** arent you in love with your best friend too King?

 **[11:53] GoldenSon:** why would you defend that jerk for making out with mine?

 **[11:53] KingKandy:** I’m sorry Son. I really am. I just know how to make stupid mistakes.

 **[11:53] KingKandy:** so that is something id do. But your friend probably never meant to hurt you.

 **[11:53] GoldenSon:** I know. It still sucks

 **[11:54] SweetSong:** hes not with him Son  & he apologized! So thats good news!

 **[11:54] GoldenSon:** tahts tru 8’)

 **[11:54] GoldenSon:** im sorry Tofu man for takin that chat.

 **[11:54] TofuPi11ar:** no its fine

 **[11:54] GoldenSon:** does that sound like a simlar problem then?

 **[11:55] TofuPi11ar:** ya

 **[11:55] TofuPi11ar:** ya it does

 **[11:55] 1PowerBlond1:** small world huh?

 **[11:55] KingKandy:** Tofu-kun what is your person like?

 **[11:55] TofuPi11ar:** Hes obnxious

 **[11:55] 1P0werBlond1:** lmaooo

 **[11:56] 1P0werBlond1:** Its his captain!! Hes a beaut tho right?

 **[11:56] TofuPi11ar:** ya i guess

 **[11:56] TofuPi11ar:** I mean. A lot of people think so.

 **[11:56] KingKandy:** Is he strong??

 **[11:56] KingKandy:** My Man is fit and hot and strong and just

 **[11:57] KingKandy:** like superman (｡♥‿♥｡)

 **[11:57] SweetSong:** King I can sense your blush from here omg!

 **[11:57] TofuPi11ar:** Are you with him King?

 **[11:57] KingKandy:** no!!!!

 **[11:57] KingKandy:** I’d die

 **[11:57] KingKandy:** DIEEE

 **[11:57] KingKandy:** hes perfect soo

 **[11:57] TofuPi11ar:** whats stopping you?

 **[11:58] SweetSong:** Its his friend Tofu. So hes afraid.

 **[11:58] GoldenSon:** all of us in the same situation

 **[11:58] JumpSet165:** for the record i am NOT with my best friend

 **[11:58] JumpSet165:** and i do not want to be

 **[11:58] 1P0werBlond1:** me neither!!!

 **[11:58] JumpSet165:** Song is with his best friend tho!!

 **[11:58] JumpSet165:** Our success story!!

 **[11:59] TofuPi11ar:** wait, really?

 **[11:5] GoldenSon:** Yaa its his captain!!

 **[11:59] GoldenSon:** and hes the vice ;)

 **[11:59] KingKandy:** My captain is hott （*´▽｀*）

 **[11:59] JumpSet165:** King you are the fucking captain

 **[12:00] 1P0werBlond1:** lmaaaaoooooooo

 **[12:00] TofuPi11ar:** wait so what are our positions?

 **[12:00] GoldenSon:** captaainnn WS

 **[12:00] GoldenSon:** the bessttt tbh 8’)

 **[12:00] JumpSet165:** Libero

 **[12:01] 1P0werBlond1:** Vice MB

 **[12:01] KingKandy:** Setter Captain ＼（＾▽＾）／

 **[12:01] KingKandy:** im the best setter btww

 **[12:01] SweetSong:** vice setter

 **[12:01] SweetSong:** you Tofu?

 **[12:02] TofuPi11ar:** um

 **[12:02] TofuPi11ar:** ws Vice

 **[12:02] KingKandy:** Do you love your captain too like Song? ヽ(^。^)丿

 **[12:02] 1P0werBlond1:** he actually does!!

 **[12:02] KingKandy:** Captains are so hard to resist

 **[12:03] JumpSet165:** do you always make it about you lol

 **[12:03] JumpSet165:** I assure you that position does not matter when it comes to liking someone.

 **[12:03] JumpSet165:** especially when talking about someone on your own team?

 **[12:03] GoldenSon:** yaaa my bestt friend is a captain butt thats not why i like him

 **[12:03] GoldenSon:** well my other best friend is my vice...

 **[12:04] KingKandy:** you suck the funnn ＼| ￣ヘ￣|／

 **[12:05] KingKandy:** Tofuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

 **[12:05] KingKandy:** where did you go!!

 **[12:05] JumpSet165:** you scared him with your charm King

 **[12:05] TofuPi11ar:** no its fine.

 **[12:06] TofuPi11ar:** um Son, are you going to talk to your friend?

 **[12:06] GoldenSon:** yeah i hope so.

 **[12:06] TofuPi11ar:** do you think youll tell him how you feel?

 **[12:06] GoldenSon:**  maybe…..

 **[12:06] GoldenSon:** last time was a close call

 **[12:06] GoldenSon:** and i dont want to lose him

 **[12:06] GoldenSon:** at leastt hell know how i feel 8’)

 **[12:07] SweetSong:** Maybe you should do that King.

 **[12:07] SweetSong:** instead of dating everyone else and avoiding the person you like

 **[12:07] KingKandy:** mother. I did what you wanted me to do.

 **[12:07] KingKandy:** you cant ask so much from me~

 **[12:07] KingKandy:** we just got back to talking to each other again!!

 **[12:07] KingKandy:** I cant be like weeeelllllllll youuuuu seeeeeee i avoided you cuzz

 **[12:07] KingKandy:** Im a coward

 **[12:08] JumpSet165:** at least youre aware

 **[12:08] KingKandy:** Thank you for rubbing it in JumpSet

 **[12:08] JumpSet165:** I didnt mean it like that..

 **[12:08] KingKandy:** Tofu-kun?

 **[12:08] TofuPi11ar:** yeah King?

 **[12:08] KingKandy:** maybe you should tell him how you feel so you dont lose him too.

 **[12:08] GoldenSon:** I also feel that wayy..8’(

 **[12:08] GoldenSon:** Were kinda all cowrds

 **[12:08] GoldenSon:** you should be like Song and actually tell them. It worked for him.

 **[12:08] SweetSong:** I hope it works out for all of you tho!! Just Try!!!

 **[12:09] TofuPi11ar:** is that what you want from him King?

 **[12:09] KingKandy:** hmm?

 **[12:09] TofuPi11ar:** do you want your friend to make the first move?

 **[12:09] KingKandy:** im deathly afraid to. So maybe.

 **[12:09] SweetSong:** Itll work out King. I have faith.  
  


**_Thursday_ **

**[17:03] Bokubro:** Tetssssssss!!!!!

 **[17:03] Kuroo:** Bokuto? Whats up?

 **[17:05] Bokubro:** are you coming this weekend? 8’)

 **[17:06] Kuroo:** where?

 **[17:07] Bokubro:** Kaash, Lev, Yaku,  & Kenma n I are practising and then getting food?

 **[17:07] Kuroo:** Kenma????

 **[17:07] Kuroo:** and wait Yaku?

 **[17:08] Kuroo:** LEV?

 **[17:09] Bokubro:** Yeah? You didnt know?

 **[17:10] Kuroo:** No? They didnt say anything to me.

 **[17:11] Bokubro:** oh we planned this awhile ago

 **[17:12] Kuroo:** Wtf?

 **[17:12] Bokubro:** maybe they thought you wouldnt come

 **[17:12] Kuroo:** why wouldnt I?

 **[17:13] Bokubro:** they said yesterday at the arcade you were intense lately

 **[17:13] Kuroo:** great.

 **[17:14] Kuroo:** ARCADE?

 **[17:15] Bokubro:** shit

 **[17:15] Kuroo:** youre hanging out with my team behind my back?

 **[17:16] Bokubro:** wooaaaahhhh tetsssss.

 **[17:17] Bokubro:** I didnt know you didnt know.

 **[17:17] Kuroo:** Im sorry Ko.

 **[17:18] Kuroo:** I guess i have been different lately.

 **[17:18] Bokubro:** got anything to do with pretty Seijo guy?

 **[17:19] Kuroo:** No. I told you i was done

 **[17:20] Kuroo:** although I did run into him and the guy he likes.

 **[17:20] Bokubro:** wait, waa?

 **[17:21] Kuroo:** oh ya. I never explained..

 **[17:21] Kuroo:** he liked someone else too and we kinda just fucked around bc were both stupid.

 **[17:22] Kuroo:** I dont like him like that Bokuto. I already told you that

 **[17:23] Bokubro:** I know, sorry. It just confused me

 **[17:23] Kuroo:** sorry man i never ever meant it to turn out like that.

 **[17:24] Bokubro:** so who do you like?

 **[17:29] Kuroo:** what?

 **[17:29] Bokubro:** you said ‘he liked someone else too’

 **[17:30] Bokubro:** did you stop talking to me bc of someone else?

 **[17:30] Kuroo:** no of course not

 **[17:31] Bokubro:** I thought youd tell me if you liked someone?

 **[17:32] Bokubro:** but you didnt tell me about pretty boy

 **[17:33] Kuroo:** bc i dont like him Ko

 **[17:34] Bokubro:** Is the guy you like pretty like him?

 **[17:35] Kuroo:** wouldnt say pretty like ‘him’

 **[17:35] Kuroo:** but hes hot as hell.

 **[17:36] Bokubro:** is it Ken man?

 **[17:37] Kuroo:** HELL

 **[17:37] Kuroo:** NO

 **[17:38] Kuroo:** God that is fucking disgusting bro. Kenma is my little brother. Fuck.

 **[17:39] Bokubro:** i had to eliminate it Tets!! Sorry!!

 **[17:40] Bokubro:** so what is he like then?

 **[17:40] Kuroo:** athletic. Has muscles for days

 **[17:41] Bokubro:** so he play volleyball?

 **[17:41] Kuroo:** you think i have time for anything else Ko?

 **[17:42] Bokubro:** truuuuuuu

 **[17:42] Bokubro:** so you like muscles huh Tets? 8’)

 **[17:43] Kuroo:** I do

 **[17:43] Bokubro:** Is it bc you lanky af?

 **[17:44] Kuroo:** stfu man lmaaoo

 **[17:44] Bokubro:** eehhh lanky can be good Tets. But you have muscles dont worry.

 **[17:45] Kuroo:** good.

 **[17:46] Bokubro:** is he tall?

 **[17:47] Kuroo:** ya. Shorter than me tho ;)

 **[17:47] Bokubro:** most people are shorter than you Tetsssss.

 **[17:48] Kuroo:** counting you loool

 **[17:48] Bokubro:** so he a good player?

 **[17:49] Kuroo:** one of the best. apparently.

 **[17:50] Bokubro:** he tell you that? 8’)

 **[17:50] Kuroo:** naaaah. I know.

 **[17:51] Bokubro:** wait you played him??

 **[17:51] Kuroo:** often yeah.

 **[17:52] Bokubro:** hmmmmmmm. So i might know him

 **[17:52] Kuroo:** mhmmmmmmm

 **[17:53] Bokubro:** so not kenma

 **[17:53] Kuroo:** dude DONT

 **[17:53] Bokubro:** okay okay

 **[17:54] Bokubro:** Id spprt ya kno

 **[17:55] Kuroo:** Ko. no. NO fucking way

 **[17:56] Kuroo:** id tell you if it was Kenma, cmon.

 **[17:56] Bokubro:** yaaaaaaaaa. Butttttt

 **[17:57] Bokubro:** ok. Muscle. Short. Good player.

 **[17:57] Kuroo:** I wouldnt say SHORT

 **[17:58] Kuroo:** but shorter than meeeeeeeeeeee.

 **[17:58] Kuroo:** not by much tho 8)

 **[17:59] Bokubro:**  hmmmm

 **[17:59] Kuroo:** i see those wheels turning

 **[18:00] Bokubro:** mm give me a minute

 **[18:01] Kuroo:** alright 8)

 **[18:02] Bokubro:** you coming to practice and eat good food bro?

 **[18:02] Kuroo:** if you want me too

 **[18:03] Bokubro:** course Tets. Id miss ya if you werent there!! 8’)

 **[18:04] Kuroo:** ill be there then.

  


**_Saturday_ **

**[19:24] Iwaizumi:** Oikawa, can i ask you something?

 **[19:24] FlirtyKawa:** of course Iwachan~

 **[19:24] FlirtyKawa:** ask away (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **[19:25] Iwaizumi:** why did you start avoiding me?

 **[19:25] Iwaizumi:** was it bc you met Kuroo?

 **[19:26] Flirtykawa:** no, the cat captain was after

 **[19:26] Iwaizumi:** how did you meet him?

 **[19:27] Flirtykawa:** hmm?

 **[19:28] Iwaizumi:** Nekoma’s captain. How did you make contact with him in the first place?

 **[19:29] Flirtykawa:** I think i saw him in a store.

 **[19:29] Iwaizumi:** youre a bad liar Shittykawa

 **[19:30] Flirtykawa:** hurt Iwachan~

 **[19:30] Flirtykawa:** ~( >_<~)

 **[19:31] Iwaizumi:** Did you meet him through a chat then?

 **[19:32] Flirtykawa:** i might have..

 **[19:33] Iwaizumi:** I thought you said you were done with those but i guess not

 **[19:34] Flirtykawa:** I have many friends through chat

 **[19:35] Iwaizumi:** and a few enemies too.

 **[19:35] Iwaizumi:** whom you might be in a chat with but they dont know its you?

 **[19:35] Flirtykawa:** what are you getting at?

 **[19:36] Iwaizumi:** you are the most obvious person to pick out

 **[19:36] Iwaizumi:** even over a chat

 **[19:37] Flirtykawa:** what

 **[19:38] Iwaizumi:** how long did it take you to figure out who GoldenSon was? Before or after he told his story about his best friend making out with a pretty boy?

 **[19:38] Flirtykawa:** of course your username is your favorite food. And i was naive to think other people could like it too.

 **[19:39] Flirtykawa:** I guessed before that

 **[19:39] Flirtykawa:** wait

 **[19:40] Flirtykawa:** Blond said that Tofu liked his best friend like Bokuto…

 **[19:40] Iwaizumi:** he did.

 **[19:41] Flirtykawa:** and he said he liked his captain

 **[19:42] Iwaizumi:** who also happens to be his best friend

 **[19:42] Iwaizumi:** ya

 **[19:43] Iwaizumi:** King said that his man was ‘hot’ and ‘fit’ and ‘strong’

 **[19:43] Iwaizumi:** think he said he was his superman?

 **[19:45] Iwaizumi:** nice name btw. Suits you.

 **[19:48] Iwaizumi:** oikawa did you break?

 

_******** _

 

 **[19:41] CaptainCrunch:** MATTSUN

 **[19:41] CaptainCrunch:** MAKKKIIII

 **[19:43] Hanamaktana:** Yes Master?

 **[19:43] CaptainCrunch:** veeerrrrrrrryyyyy funnnny

 **[19:44] CaptainCrunch:** where is Mattsun?

 **[19:45] Male2:** hhherreeeeeeee

 **[19:45] Male2:** you havent chatted with just the three of us in awhile.

 **[19:45] Hanamaktana:** ya whats up?

 **[19:45] CaptainCrunch:** I think Iwachan likes me?

 **[19:46] Male2:** water is wet

 **[19:47] CaptainCrunch:** what?

 **[19:47] Hanamaktana:** why do you think that Oikawa

 **[19:47] CaptainCrunch:** a hunch

 **[19:47] CaptainCrunch:** is that right?

 **[19:48] Male2:** does it matter?

 **[19:48] Hanamaktana:** oh wait he isnt fucking the cat anymore

 **[19:48] Male2:** Oh yeah!! So if he wanted he could fuck Iwaizumi!!

 **[19:49] CaptainCrunch:** wait you know about that?

 **[19:50] Hanamaktana:** you wanting to fuck Iwaizumi or you fucking a cat?

 **[19:50] CaptainCrunch:** WHAT

 **[19:50] Male2:** have you confessed your feelings for him yet?

 **[19:51] CaptainCrunch:** no but he knows.

 **[19:52] CaptainCrunch:** bc i messed up

 **[19:52] CaptainCrunch:** so he likes me?

 **[19:52] Male2:** ask him Oikawa jfc

 **[19:53] Male2:** why are you talking to us about it when you could be talking to Hajime??

 **[19:53] CaptainCrunch:** I kinda ran away.

 **[19:54] Hanamaktana:** surrrrrpriiiiiissssseeeeee

 **[19:54] CaptainCrunch:** what is that supposed to meann?

 **[19:55] Male2:** Well we heard about one time you /literally/ ran away from him

 **[19:55] CaptainCrunch:** oh

 **[19:55] CaptainCrunch:** OH

 **[19:55] CaptainCrunch:** ugh i didnt want to deal

 **[19:55] CaptainCrunch:** i just got dumped ヾ(｡ >﹏<｡)ﾉﾞ

 **[19:55] Male2:** please, Oikawa, PLEASE speak to him.

 **[19:56] Male2:** it will be okay. I Promise.

 **[19:56] CaptainCrunch:**  I know cuz he likes me and i like him but to actualyl experience it

 **[19:56] CaptainCrunch:** Im going to die

 **[19:56] Hanamaktana:** Im going to screen shot this and send this to Iwaizumi.

 **[19:57] CaptainCrunch:** What!! No!!!

[ **19:57] CaptainCrunch:** Im going!!

 **[19:57] Male2:** finally

 **[19:58] CaptainCrunch:** thank you  guys (✿ ♥‿♥)

 **[19:58] Hanamaktana:** just go to Iwaizumi before he finds you

 **[19:58] CaptainCrunch:** oooo yeaaahhh!!

 **[19:59] CaptainCrunch:** goodbye  <3

 **[19:59] Male2:** Bye Cap.

 **[19:59] Hanamaktana:** say hello to Iwa for us ;)

  


**_Sunday_ **

**[11:34] Hinata:** Kageyama!!

 **[11:34] DarkPrince:** yes

 **[11:35] Hinata:** my recieves are getting sloppy

 **[11:35] Hinata:** can we practice today?

 **[11:36] DarkPrince:** where. Its sunday.

 **[11:36] Hinata:** annnnnnywhere?

 **[11:36] Hinata:** Cmon i ve been outa practice for days

 **[11:37] DarkPrince** : fine. We can do it in your backyard if you want.

 **[11:37] Hinata:** my house?

 **[11:38] DarkPrince:** ya, is that not okay?

 **[11:39] Hinata:** no. No!! Its fine!!

 **[11:39] Hinata:** I just need to clean my room

 **[11:40] DarkPrince:** Baka were going to your backyard?

 **[11:45] Hinata:** My mom will not allow that!!

 **[11:46] DarkPrince:** ok whatever.

 **[11:47] DarkPrince:** tell me when i can come over

 **[11:50] Hinata:** Thank you Kageyama-kun!!!

 **[11:51] DarkPrince:** uh huh.

 

_******** _

 

 **[20:19] Bokubro:** okay i have a theory 8')

 **[20:21] Kuroo:** a theory?

 **[20:22] Bokubro:** a guess

 **[20:22] Kuroo:** about waht

 **[20:23] Bokubro:** who you like bro

 **[20:25] Kuroo:** oh that again

 **[20:25] Kuroo:** i thought we dropped that

 **[20:26] Bokubro:** noppeeee

 **[20:27] Bokubro:** gonna keep until i guess

 **[20:27] Kuroo:** alright

 **[20:28] Bokubro:** is it Yaku?

 **[20:29] Kuroo:** no

 **[20:30] Bokubro:** fuccckk

 **[20:31] Bokubro:** ill get it

 **[20:34] Kuroo:** you do that man  
  


_******** _

 

 **[21:00] Daichi <3:** Suga, i feel like we need to do something with the team?

 **[21:00] Daichi <3:** Like outside of volleyball

 **[21:01] Sugawara:** That sounds fun!!

 **[21:01] Sugawara:** just because?

 **[21:02] Daichi <3:** something to celebrate all our hardwork.

 **[21:03] Sugawara:** the easiest would be a sleepover.

 **[21:03] Sugawara:** ordering pizza and playing games and stuff.

 **[21:04] Sugawara:** My parents will be out this weekend!! That would be perfect!!!

 **[21:05] Daichi <3:** will they not care?

 **[21:05] Sugawara:** noo. Idts.

 **[21:06] Sugawara:** We should do that! Theyll probably even give us money for the pizza?

 **[21:07] Daichi <3:** The team can bring stuff too.

 **[21:08] Sugawara:** Yes!!

 **[21:08] Sugawara:** and itll also see how everyone is doing too

 **[21:09] Daichi <3:** as in Kageyama and Hinata

 **[21:10] Sugawara:** yaaa and a few others.

 **[21:10] Daichi <3:** others?

 **[21:11] Sugawara:** omg Daichi have you not noticed?

 **[21:11] Daichi <3:** noticed what?

 **[21:12] Sugawara:** uhh you will.

 **[21:12] Sugawara:** We should tell them tomorrow! Ill plan it with my parents tonight!!

 **[21:13] Daichi <3:** Thank you Suga. youre the best.

 **[21:14] Sugawara:** any excuse to snuggle up next to you  <3

 **[21:15] Daichi <3:** Ahh i see, an ulterior motive.

 **[21:15] Sugawara:** No!! It just came into my head lol

 **[21:15] Sugawara:** I think it would be nice to spend time with the team!!

 **[21:16] Daichi <3:** Im kidding Suga.

 **[21:17] Daichi <3:** Thanks again.

 **[21:18] Sugawara:** course :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!! Oikawa is mess but...he's Iwaizumi's mess. Also poor Bo! He needs to figure out who Kuroo likes...hmmm..  
> Mother and father devised a plan to stalk all their children to see who likes who while watching scary movies and having a good times. That sounds fun right? 
> 
> Thank you for everyone's support! Please leave kudos & comments if you like it! Come say hi [on my tumblr!](http://www.uravityx.tumblr.com)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We reveal more people, Bokuto is still trying to guess who Kuroo likes, and Iwaoi is cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't been inspired to write the ending of this fic for awhile and I decided when that does happen I would post the last two chapters together as a treat. I hope you enjoy!

**_Monday_ **

 

 **[17:06] Brochan:** MATTSUN

 **[17:07] Mattysan:** MAKKI

 **[17:07] Brochan:** E-MER-GENCY

 **[17:08] Mattysan:** waht?

 **[17:08] Mattysan:** do you need help??

 **[17:09] Mattysan:** what?

 **[17:10] Brochan:** I NEED BLEACH FOR MY EYESSSSS

 **[17:11] Mattysan:** WHY

 **[17:12] Brochan:** I CANNOT UNSEEEE FUCK

 **[17:13] Mattysan:** EXPLAIN YOURSELF

 **[17:14] Brochan:** I borrowed a jersey from Oikawa that one timr remember?

 **[17:15] Mattysan:** ya

 **[17:16] Brochan:** and I washed it n shit and i was bringing it over Oikawas places to return it

 **[17:16] Mattysan:** following…

 **[17:17] Brochan:** His mom said he was in his room

 **[17:17] Brochan:** so i went up

 **[17:18] Brochan:** AND DHE WAS NT ALONE IN HIS ROOM MATTSUN

 **[17:18] Brochan:** NOT ALONE. IN. HIS. ROOM.

 **[17:18] Brochan:** I SOHULD HAV ENKNOWN THE DOOR WAS CLOSED

 **[17:19] Brochan:** HIS MOM DINT D SAY IWAIZUMI WAS THERE

 **[17:19] Mattysan:** omg how are you still alive?

 **[17:20] Mattysan:** what did you see Makki, what did you see? (˵¯̴͒ꇴ¯̴͒˵)

 **[17:20] Brochan:** OIKAWA ON TOP OF HIM

 **[17:20 Brochan:** AND THEY WERE MAKING OUT

 **[17:21] Brochan:** IWAIZUMI WAS SHIRTLESS

 **[17:21] Mattysan:** ddaaaaaaaammmmmnnnn

 **[17:21] Mattysan:** the kids gettin some

 **[17:22] Brochan:** AND THEY DIDNT EVEN HEAR ME COME IN

 **[17:22] Mattysan:** OMGG

 **[17:23] Brochan:** i tried to set the jersey down and run BUT THEY CAUGHT ME

 **[17:23] Mattysan:** OMGO MG OMGG MAKKI. RIP MAKKI RIPPPP

 **[17:23] Brochan:** IT WAS SO AKWARD I TRIED TO EXCUE MYSELF

 **[17:24] Brochan:** OIAKWA WAS LAGHING BUT YOU KNO WHO WASNT LAUGHIGNG

 **[17:24] Mattysan:** you obviously

 **[17:25] Mattysan:** and Hajime im guessing lmaaoo

 **[17:25] Brochan:** I THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME.

 **[17:26] Brochan:** BUT HE DIDNT SAY ANYTHING BC I RAN BUT HE LOOKED SO ANGRYALKJFAS

 **[17:26] Brochan:** HOW AM I GOING TO SEE THEM AGAIN

 **[17:27] Mattysan:** you aint. Just pack your bags now.

 **[17:27] Brochan:** MATTSUN IM SERIOUS

 **[17:28] Mattysan:** itll be fineeeee makki.

 **[17:28] Brochan:** you think so?

 **[17:29] Mattysan:** just avoid hajime for a couple months and hell forget it cuz hes too busy bangin oikawa

 **[17:30] Brochan:** FUCK

 

**_****_ **

 

 **[19:15] Thug:** partay. Partay. Partay. Partay!

 **[19:15] Shite:** are you talking about the sleepover?

 **[19:15] Shark:** PAAAARRRRTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYY

 **[19:16] Narita:** I think itll be fun. We havent had a team outing in awhile

 **[19:16] Narita:** Daichi thinks itll be fun

 **[19:16] Protagonist:** i wonder if Suga put him up to it?

 **[19:16] Shark:** what do ou mean kinoshita?

 **[19:16] Protagonist:** maaaayyyybeeeee theyre doing this for Kage-hina

 **[19:17] Narita:** kage waht?

 **[19:17] Shark:** IS THAT THEIR COUPLE NAME

 **[19:17] Thug:** THATS ADORABLE

 **[19:17] Thug:** SUGA IS TRYING TO BRING TRUE LOVE TOGHETTERRR

 **[19:18] Shite:** time to get drunkkkkkkkkkkkk

 **[19:18] Narita:** wtf Ennoshita

 **[19:18] Shark:** AHHHH YEAAAAAAHHHHHHH

 **[19:19] Protagonist:** Chikara is gonna get dOwN

 **[19:19] Shite:** RYUU GRABBED MY PHONE WHEN I WASNT LOOKING GOD DAMNIT

 **[19:19] Shark:** aw man

 **[19:20] Protagonist:** I thought he was finnaly gonna let loose

 **[19:20] Shite:** wtf im fun?

 **[19:20] Thug:** Chikara is fun. WTFFFFFFF KIN!!

 **[19:21] Protagonist:** calm down tanaka. I wasnt insulting your wife

 **[19:21] Thug:** WA T DI D U SAY KINOSHITA?

 **[19:21] Protagonist:** Chikara. Get him!!

 **[19:21] Shite:** you insulted me though?

 **[19:22] Protagonist:** fair enough.

 **[19:22] Narita:** Tanaka is the wife i thought?

 **[19:22] Shark:** THATS TRUE. YOURE DEEFINITELY THE WIFE

 **[19:22] Shark:** BC ENNOSHITA IS GONNA BE THE CAPTAIN

 **[19:22] Thug:** WHY DO WE NEED LABELS LIKE THIS

 **[19:23] Protagonist:** so we should stick to captain and vice then;)

 **[19:23] Narita:** is taht what were calling boyfriends now?

 **[19:23] Thug:** wwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 **[19:23] Protagonist:** seriously tho. Whos bringing the alcohol.

 **[19:24] Narita:** tanakaaaa?

 **[19:24] Thug:** is that all i am to you guys?

 **[19:24] Thug:** a supply?

 **[19:24] Protagonist:** of course not baldy!

 **[19:24] Narita:** <3

 **[19:25] Thug:** ya, ya. I need to check with the captain tho.

 **[19:25] Thug:** cuz he might not like it after last time.

 **[19:25] Shark:** IM SORRY I JUST ACCIDENTLY GOT TOO CARRIED AWAY

 **[19:26] Shite:** you were naked

 **[19:26] Narita:** it was funny tho??

 **[19:26] Protagonist:** not for azumane-san thoooo….

 **[19:27] Shark:** CAN WE NOT BRING THAT UP OK. ESPECAILYL IN FRONT OF HIM HE STILL TURNS AWAY FROM ME WHE N SOMEONE RBINRS THAT UP OKAY I WAS GONE OK

 **[19:27]** **Shark:** I DONT EVEN REMEMBER BU T HE DOESN AND HE WON TELL ME WHAT AHPENED

 **[19:27]** **Shark:** RYUUU WHAT HAPPENED

 **[19:28]** **Thug:** im sorry man

 **[19:28]** **Thug:** only the ace knows that.

 **[19:28]** **Shark:** UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **[19:28]** **Shark:** tell Daichi i wont drink that much

 **[19:29]** **Thug:** ill try but idk if hell believe me

 **[19:29]** **Protagonist:** cool cool its settled

 **[19:29]** **Thug:** if not itll be fun anyways.

 **[19:29]** **Shark:** yes. First year watching.

 **[19:30]** **Shite:** and hanging out with our team????

 **[19:30]** **Shark:** that too

 **[19:30]** **Narita:** scary movies and games too

 **[19:31]** **Shark:** daichi always wins taht too.

 **[19:31]** **Narita:** the scare contest?

 **[19:31]** **Shark:** ya. That man has a gift.

 **[19:32]** **Narita:** truee

 **[19:32]** **Thug:** ill give him a run for his moneyy!!

 **[19:32]** **Shite:** Ryuu you always cave first lmao

 **[19:33]** **Thug:** WE HAVE FIRST YEARS THO NOW.

 **[19:33]** **Thug:** I bet Yamaguchi && Hinata will lose first

 **[19:33]** **Protagonist:** my money is on Kageyama.

 **[19:33]** **Thug:** real bet Kin??

 **[19:34]** **Protagonist:** hell yeaaaaaaa

 **[19:34]** **Thug:** youre onn ;) ;)

 **[19:35]** **Shite:** Ryuu you cant scare them with you face.

 **[19:35]** **Narita:** lmao

 **[19:35]** **Thug:** chikara i wouldnt. They are my babbies.

 **[19:36]** **Shark:** Yaa!! We wouldnt do that to shouyou. I bet yamaguchi wouldnt fall for anything either.

 **[19:36]** **Thug:** alright men. Wish me luck.

 **[19:36]** **Shark:** say hi to oneesan!!!!

 **[19:37]** **Thug:** course yuu!!!!

**_****_ **

**[21:20] Bokubro:** OK

 **[21:20] Bokubro:** I hav it this time.

 **[21:24] Kuroo:** lets hear it man.

 **[21:24] Bokubro:** is it akaashi?

 **[21:26] Kuroo:** lmao

 **[21:26] Kuroo:** I cant 8’)

 **[21:26] Bokubro:** uuuu cant wa?

 **[21:27] Kuroo:** Tall??? Muscles?? Best player?? Hot??

 **[21:27] Bokubro:** hey kaash is good looking?

 **[21:27] Kuroo:** ya. I didnt say he wasnt.

 **[21:28] Kuroo:** hes fine. But not like this guy. And Akaashi isnt very muscular.

 **[21:28] Kuroo:** its not Akaashi.

 **[21:28] Bokubro:** hmm. Im running out of people.

 **[21:29] Kuroo:** youll get there eventually bro.

 **[21:29] Bokubro:** you can count on it Tets 8’) 8’)

 **[21:30] Kuroo:** im looking forward to it

 

**_Tuesday_ **

**[11:59] Torchic:** KENMMAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 **[12:02] Kenma:** Shouyou!

 **[12:03] Torchic:** Hi kenma!

 **[12:03] Torchic:** Hows volleyball?

 **[12:03] Torchic:** Hows spikey captain?

 **[12:04] Kenma:** hes doing better. Thank you for asking!

 **[12:04] Kenma:** volleyball is the same.

 **[12:05] Torchic:** is Lev getting better?

 **[12:05] Kenma:** i guess.

 **[12:06] Kenma:** are you still talking to kageyama?

 **[12:06] Torchic:** Yes! But we dont really talk about...stuff.

 **[12:07] Torchic:** but we have a sleep over soon with the team?

 **[12:08] Kenma:** thatll be interesting.

 **[12:09] Torchic:** do you think i should act normal?

 **[12:09] Kenma:** Maybe?

 **[12:10] Kenma:** a sleepover with the team will be fun! So look forward to that!

 **[12:10] Torchic:** ya there will be the team.  Duh . thanks kenma!

 **[12:11] Kenma:** no problem.

 **[12:11] Torchic:** maybe i should give up on liking kageyama..

 **[12:12] Kenma:** you couldnt do that

 **[12:12] Torchic:** huh?

 **[12:13] Kenma:** youve liked him all year?

 **[12:13] Torchic:** ya but he doesnt like me

 **[12:14] Kenma:** do you know that?

 **[12:14] Torchic:** no but

 **[12:15] Kenma:** until he says he doesnt like you directly maybe just keep on hoping.

 **[12:15] Kenma:** hes not very good expressing emotions right?

 **[12:16] Torchic:** right

 **[12:16] Kenma:** so who knows how he feels?

 **[12:17] Torchic:** UGHH KENMA YOURE SO SMART. THANK YOU SO MUCH

 **[12:18] Kenma:** I dont want to see you sad Shouyou.

 **[12:19] Torchic:** Kenma youre the greatest friend ever.

 **[12:20] Kenma:** thanks Shouyou<3

 **[12:20] Torchic:** <3 <3

 

**_****_ **

 

 **[16:01] 10PyeGames16:** ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i caught a lapras im cry

 **[16:01] FrenchFrye4Me:** are you STILL playing Pogo?

 **[16:02] 10PyeGames16:** maybe

 **[16:02] FrenchFrye4Me:** dont you have homwork?

 **[16:02] GoldenSon:** he probably already did it

 **[16:03] 10PyeGames16:** ill do it later

 **[16:03] GoldenSon:** gotta do it buddy!! 8’)

 **[16:03] 10PyeGames16:** youre one to talk

 **[16:03] GoldenSon:** ouuuucccchhhh

 **[16:04] GoldenSon:** but true

 **[16:04] 10PyeGames16:** you figure out who your crush likes Son?

 **[16:04] FrenchFrye4Me:** oooo!! I forgot about that!!

 **[16:04] FrenchFrye4Me:** and if Raven ever confessed his love

 **[16:05] Raven1234:** shudd uppp

 **[16:05] FrenchFrye4Me:** there you are!!

 **[16:05] FrenchFrye4Me:** we thought you fell asleep!!

 **[16:05]** **Raven1234:** i did. For a lil bit

 **[16:06] Raven1234:** stayed late for practice

 **[16:06] FrenchFrye4Me** : youre so dedicated Raven!!

 **[16:06] 10PyeGames16:** gross

 **[16:06] Raven1234:** its alright.  A friend asked to stay later.

 **[16:06] FrenchFrye4Me:** frieeennnnddd? ;)

 **[16:07] GoldenSon:** totally the guy isnt it?

 **[16:07] Raven1234:** I thought we were talking about Son’s crush??

 **[16:07] FrenchFrye4Me:** ahhhhhhhh we were!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **[16:07] GoldenSon:** i havent figured it outtttt. I guessed a few people. His closest friends

 **[16:07] GoldenSon:** even like someone else he knows butt

 **[16:08] GoldenSon:** i keep guessing pretty guys bc i saw him makeout with one at a party once.

 **[16:08] GoldenSon:** it nearly destroyed me. But he said sorry

 **[16:08] FrenchFrye4Me:** aww im so sorry Son (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **[16:09] GoldenSon:** passss stuff . its fine

 **[16:09] Raven1234:** the guy i know that made out with a pretty guy was in love with his best friend and couldnt tell him lmaooo.

 **[16:10] 10PyeGames16:** isnt..that what youre doing?

 **[16:10] 10PyeGames16:** minus the making out.

 **[16:11] FrenchFrye4Me:** yeaaaaa Raven would be in too much of a mess to get someone else?

 **[16:11] Raven1234:** thats fucking rude

 **[16:11] FrenchFrye4Me:** isnt that true?

 **[16:11] Raven1234:** …

 **[16:12] 10PyeGames16:** Guess yourself Son.

 **[16:12] GoldenSon:** what?

 **[16:12] 10PyeGames16:** just do it. See what happens.

 **[16:12] GoldenSon:** WHAT

 **[16:13] 10PyeGames16:** i mean you like him right?

 **[16:13] GoldenSon:** yes but. Hes

 **[16:14] 10PyeGames16:** Cmon Son. you keep bragging about how great you are. Dont you think your friend hasnt noticed?

 **[16:14] FrenchFrye4Me:** yaa!!! If its not you then be like i was kidding!!

 **[16:14] FrenchFrye4Me:** wouldnt hurt?

 **[16:14] GoldenSon:** Guess your right guys!!! 8’) 8’)

 **[16:15] GoldenSon:** ill do that soon!

 **[16:15] 10PyeGames16:** Frye has news tho.

 **[16:15] FrenchFrye4Me:** WHAT PYEGAMES

 **[16:16] GoldenSon:** awweeeeeee yaaaa i wanna hear!

 **[16:16] Raven1234:** me too. All we do is talk about me most of the time ugh

 **[16:16] FrenchFrye4Me:** i mean i got 100% on my quiz

 **[16:16] 10PyeGames16:** LAME

 **[16:16] 10PyeGames16:** you know what i was talking about

 **[16:17] GoldenSon:** YOUR FRIEND YOU LIKE!! IS IT ABOUT HIM!!!

 **[16:17] 10PyeGames16:** Yes!

 **[16:17] GoldenSon:** tell us the story!

 **[16:17] FrenchFrye4Me:** ugh ok

 **[16:18] FrenchFrye4Me:** soooooooo. Were having this team get together thing

 **[16:18] 10PyeGames16:** yesss

 **[16:18] FrenchFrye4Me:** and i joked that our other first year players may finally get together at this party thing

 **[16:18] FrenchFrye4Me:** and then i kinda absentmindedly said i wish that would happen to me

 **[16:18] FrenchFrye4Me:** OUTLOUD

 **[16:18] Raven1234:** omggggggg

 **[16:19] 10PyeGames16:** Rip in peace Frye

 **[16:19] FrenchFrye4Me:** and he..he said you like someone?

 **[16:19] FrenchFrye4Me:** and i felt my face get red. BUT HE DIDNT SAY ANYTHING

 **[16:19] Raven1234:** BORING

 **[16:20] 10PyeGames16:** shush raven

 **[16:20] FrenchFrye4Me:** so we change and start walking home

 **[16:20] FrenchFrye4Me:** and he brought it up again.

 **[16:21] GoldenSon:** SUSPENSE

 **[16:21] FrenchFrye4Me:** he kinda stopped and said something softly so i turned around to ask what hes said and he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him

 **[16:21] FrenchFrye4Me:** and he kisse dme

 **[16:21] 10PyeGames16:** OMG I HEARD THIS BEFORE BUT OMG

 **[16:22] Raven1234:** um wow?

 **[16:22] Raven1234:** what if you didnt like him lmao

 **[16:22] FrenchFrye4Me:** Hes very...smart. He wouldnt have done it if he wasnt 100% sure.

 **[16:22] FrenchFrye4Me:** but i thought i hid it so well

 **[16:22] Raven1234:** what the hell happened after that?

 **[16:23] FrenchFrye4Me:** well i wanted to faint

 **[16:23] GoldenSon:** but you didnt! Im proud buddy 8’)

 **[16:23] FrenchFrye4Me:** but we stood there for a little bit

 **[16:23] FrenchFrye4Me:** and he apologized to me for being so forceful

 **[16:24] 10PyeGames16:** he should. What kind of manga shit is that

 **[16:24] Raven1234:** sometimes they want that…

 **[16:24] FrenchFrye4Me:** i did! I couldnt have imagined it any other way!!

 **[16:25] FrenchFrye4Me:** I would have been too nervous..

 **[16:25] Raven1234:** do you think i should try that?

 **[16:25] 10PyeGames16:** give it a shot. Just make sure you land on his lips

 **[16:25] Raven1234:** OH FUCK WHAT IF I MISS THAT WOULD BE SO EMARAASSING I COULDNT LOOK AT HIM EVER AGIAN

 **[16:26] FrenchFrye4Me:** Maybe dont do that.

 **[16:26] GoldenSon:** Frye was that your first kiss?

 **[16:26] FrenchFrye4Me:** maybe..

 **[16:27] GoldenSon:** awe how romantic!

 **[16:27] FrenchFrye4Me:** stoppp im blushinggggg

 **[16:27] FrenchFrye4Me:** he said after that he was actually looking forward to the team sleepover.

 **[16:28] FrenchFrye4Me:** and we held hands when we walked home.

 **[16:28] Raven1234:** team..sleepover…?

 **[16:28] FrenchFrye4Me:** Yeah? Our captain told us we were gonna do something not volleyball realted.

 **[16:29] FrenchFrye4Me:** I hope its fun!

 **[16:29] Raven1234:** youre a first year?

 **[16:29] GoldenSon:** we already know that pal 8’) 8’)

 **[16:30] FrenchFrye4Me:** um. Yeah?

 **[16:30] 10PyeGames16:** Holy shit youre kageyama?

 **[16:30] Raven1234:** WHAT

 **[16:30] FrenchFrye4Me:** Im not ??????

 **[16:31] FrenchFrye4Me:** but i know him?

 **[16:31] Raven1234:** YAMAGUCHI!

 **[16:31] FrenchFrye4Me:** fuck WHAT

 **[16:31] GoldenSon:** Kageyama? From Kitagawa and Karasuno?

 **[16:32] Raven1234:** fuck

 **[16:32] FrenchFrye4Me:** omg you love hinata soooo much.  

 **[16:32] 10PyeGames16:** You really do like Shouyou?

 **[16:32] FrenchFrye4Me:** PYEGAMES

 **[16:32] Raven1234:** WHO ARE YOU THAT YOU KNOW HINATA TO CALL HIM BY HIS FIRST NAME

 **[16:33] FrenchFrye4Me:** calm down Kageyama?

 **[16:33] 10PyeGames16:** Im his friend

 **[16:33] FrenchFrye4Me:** omg do you go to Karasuno?

 **[16:34] 10PyeGames16:** no

 **[16:34] FrenchFrye4Me:** so you go to a school we faced?

 **[16:34] Raven1234:** Kenma Kozume

 **[16:34] 10PyeGames16:** youre smarter than you look

 **[16:35] Raven1234:** WWHAT IS THAT SUPOSED TO MEAN

 **[16:35] 10PyeGames16:** Tell shouyou how you feel Kageyama or itll be too late.

 **[16:36] Raven1234:** what?

 **[16:36] 10PyeGames16:** you should probably tell him before he stops thinking that you could like him back

 **[16:36] 10PyeGames16:** but thats your choice

 **[16:36] GoldenSon:** KEN MAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 **[16:37] 10PyeGames16:** Hello Bokuto.

 **[16:37] Raven1234** : holy shit.  

 **[16:38] GoldenSon:** Do you know who Tets likes?

 **[16:38] 10PyeGames16:** my advice is still the same

 **[16:38] GoldenSon:** fine fine. Be difficult.

 

**_****_ **

 

 **[18:34] PrincessKawa:** should we tell the team were dating?

 **[18:34] Iwaizumi:** are we dating ShittyKawa?

 **[18:35] PrincessKawa:** Iwachan ~ (๑◕︵◕๑)

 **[18:36] Iwaizumi:** Makki already knows we are so that means meme2 knows too

 **[18:36] PrincessKawa:** meme2 ???

 **[18:36] PrincessKawa:** ヾ(＾∇＾)   Iwachan!! That’s so funny

 **[18:37] Iwaizumi:** thanks

 **[18:37] PrincessKawa:** should we tell them?

 **[18:38] Iwaizumi:** if you want.

 **[18:38] PrincessKawa:** your mom was so happy. I told you she liked me better.

 **[18:39] PrincessKawa:** I hope the team will be that way too!! (*^▽^*)

 **[18:40] Iwaizumi:** I doubt it.

 **[18:40] Iwaizumi:** and she does not like you better

 **[18:41] PrincessKawa:** then why did she weep with joy Iwachan?

 **[18:41] Iwaizumi:** she cried bc it was you and not someone better

 **[18:42] PrincessKawa:** MEAN

 **[18:42] PrincessKawa:** I thought we were dating

 **[18:43] Iwaizumi:** lol we are. Do you want me to change my personality?

 **[18:43] Iwaizumi:** If i recall you said i was perfect? Maybe even like superman?

 **[18:44] PrincessKawa:** stoooooooooooooooppppppppppppppppppp

 **[18:44] PrincessKawa:** you cant use that against me

 **[18:45] Iwaizumi:** I can and will.

 **[18:45] Iwaizumi:** I didnt know you thought highly of anyone but yourself

 **[18:46] PrincessKawa:** I usually dont

 **[18:46] PrincessKawa:** youre the exception ( ˘ ³˘)❤

 **[18:47] Iwaizumi:** youre cute

 **[18:47] Iwaizumi:** shit

 **[18:48] PrincessKawa:** are you embarrassed calling your boyfriend cute? Lmmmaaoo

 **[18:48] Iwaizumi:** im getting used to it. Especially you.

 **[18:49] PrincessKawa:** awwwwweee Iwachan ~

 **[18:49] Iwaizumi:** that was an insult

 **[18:50] PrincessKawa:** I know  ( ˘ ³˘)❤( ˘ ³˘)❤

 **[18:50] PrincessKawa:** I know youre going to try hard at being the best boyfriend  <3

 **[18:51] Iwaizumi:** arent I already?  
**[18:51] PrincessKawa:** true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually planned for Bokuroo to be complete first but that didn't happen. But i'm glad that Oikawa and Iwaizumi are finally together! 
> 
> Did anyone guess who was PyeGames & FrenchFrye before this? 
> 
> Thank you as always for the kudos and comments I appreciate it! Please continue to do so! 
> 
> Now for the last chapter...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We tie up important loose ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank the gods that this is done. 
> 
> I edited this on a lot of caffeine, i hope it doesn't show
> 
> Thank you for everyone who has spoken to me about my fic and inspired me to continue it! This is my very first fic and I hope it has turned out. 
> 
> I can't believe how long it turned out to be? 
> 
> If you want to talk to me about my fic or anything else you can find me [here](http://www.kagekuroo.tumblr.com)

**_Wednesday_ **

 

 **[18:27] Bokubro:** okay man one last guess

 **[18:27] Kuroo:** lmao are you still?

 **[18:27] Kuroo:** not gonna give it up?

 **[18:28] Bokubro:** i have one more person

 **[18:28] Bokubro:** even tho i think its wrong

 **[18:29] Kuroo:** did you think the others were right?

 **[18:29] Bokubro:** a little

 **[18:29] Kuroo:** Ko wtf lmao

 **[18:30] Bokubro** : he y hey they were good guesses!

 **[18:30] Kuroo:** did you actually go through the list of things i said before you guessed?

 **[18:31] Bokubro:** I mostly thought bout who you knew and if they were hot

 **[18:31] Kuroo:** course

 **[18:32] Bokubro:** are you gonna be hoensty?

 **[18:32] Kuroo:** honest? Of course its me were talking about.

 **[18:32] Bokubro:** youll tell me the truth no matter what?

 **[18:33] Kuroo:** yes bud.

 **[18:33] Bokubro:** and you WONT laugh

 **[18:34] Kuroo:** umm no.

 **[18:35] Kuroo:** i mean if you guess kenma again yeah i will.

 **[18:35] Kuroo:** or Lev or something else fucking ridiculous.

 **[18:36] Kuroo:** but other than that. No.

 **[18:36] Bokubro:** Okay

 **[18:37] Bokubro:** is it...me?

 **[18:45] Kuroo:** did you go through the list? Does it fit you?

 **[18:45] Bokubro:** well im more muscular than kaash, kenma  & yaku i guess.

 **[18:46] Kuroo:** you are. Your arms are thick.

 **[18:46] Bokubro:** definitely taller than them

 **[18:47] Kuroo:** Still shorter than me

 **[18:47] Bokubro:** I /am/ top wing spiker 8’)

 **[18:48] Kuroo:** top 5.

 **[18:48] Bokubro:** and we play each other often enough

 **[18:49] Kuroo:** thats a fact.

 **[18:49] Bokubro:** so i guess i fit it?

 **[18:50] Kuroo:** did you guess on a whim

 **[18:50] Bokubro:** kinda.

 **[18:51] Bokubro:** I mean Tets i know its not true so its fine 8’)

 **[18:51] Kuroo:** do you want it to not be true?

 **[18:51] Bokubro:** what?

 **[18:52] Kuroo:** what if it was you. How would you feel?

 **[18:52] Bokubro:** idk happy?

 **[18:53] Bokubro** : youre my best bro?

 **[18:53] Bokubro:** but it cant b tho?

 **[18:54] Kuroo:** why not?

 **[18:54] Bokubro:** cuzzz idk you stopped talking to me for a lng time and now were talking again its just weird

 **[18:55] Kuroo:** its bc i found out something

 **[18:55] Bokubro:** wha

 **[18:56] Kuroo:** that youre GoldenSon

 **[18:56] Bokubro:** thats my screenname ya?

 **[18:57] Kuroo:** well i always thought you were hot and stuff

 **[18:57] Kuroo:** idk and then we started talking online and you were so cool and we have so much in common

 **[18:58] Kuroo:** i figured it out was you and i freaked tf out

 **[18:58] Kuroo:** i couldnt beleive i was in lvoe with my best friend

 **[18:59] Kuroo:** i didnt handle it well. I ran.

 **[19:00] Kuroo:** I ran to that fucking idiot Oikawa who was also in lvoe with his best friend. We bonded over it and he kissed me b we were both so fed up not being with the person we loved and it jsut happened

 **[19:01] Kuroo:** and i saw you look at me and it killed me. It fucking killed me Ko.

 **[19:01] Bokubro:** I forgive you for pretty boy Tets. i told you.

 **[19:01] Kuroo:** I know but fuck

 **[19:02] Kuroo:** i hate myself over it

 **[19:05] Kuroo:** Ko?

 **[19:05] Bokubro:** was that a love confession Tets?

 **[19:06] Bokubro:** needs some work tbh 8’)

 **[19:07] Kuroo:** fuck you, Ko lmao

 **[19:07] Bokubro:** I got so mad at pretty boy Tets bc i feel the same

 **[19:08] Kuroo:** you feel what

 **[19:08] Bokubro:** i feel the same about you Tets bro

 **[19:09] Kuroo:** you dont cmon

 **[19:10] Bokubro:** i fucking do Tets. I was fucking miserable when you werent talking to me.

 **[19:10] Bokubro:** it hurt so much

 **[19:11] Kuroo:** it didnt seem like it

 **[19:11] Bokubro:** you think i was gonna show you that? When i thught you liked someone else?

 **[19:12] Bokubro:** Tetsu come on. Youre my bro.

 **[19:13] Bokubro:** you came back and i didnt want to push you away. I hought i did something

 **[19:13] Kuroo:** technically you did. You make me realize i had the hots for you

 **[19:14] Bokubro:** Tets youre a fucking idiot

 **[19:15] Kuroo:** look whos talking. I practically said it was you and it still took you all this time

 **[19:16] Bokubro:** you think im hot then?

 **[19:17] Kuroo:** Ko have you looked in the mirror?

 **[19:18] Bokubro:** 8’) Tets you makin me blush

 **[19:19] Kuroo:** 8)

  


**_Thursday_ **

 

 **[20:13] 1P0werBlond1:** Hey tofu-man did adding you in that chat help?

 **[20:13] SlyGuy1117:**  hmm?

 **[20:13] TofuPi11ar:** ya a lot man, thanks.

 **[20:14] SlyGuy1117:** what chat?

 **[20:14] 1P0werBlond1:** np np

 **[20:14] 1P0werBlond1:** the chat that youre not in bc you had a fight

 **[20:14] SlyGuy1117:** did you seriously create a chat without me?

 **[20:15] 1P0werBlond1:** It’s with Son.

 **[20:15] SlyGuy1117:** ah

 **[20:15] 5hoyu5tatu5310:** bt u gys mde up. rght?

 **[20:15] VarsityBlues:** wait does Sly-san have a romantic interest?

 **[20:16] SlyGuy1117:** Remind me to yell at your boyfriend.

 **[20:16] TofuPi11ar:** Holy Shit

 **[20:16] SlyGuy1117:** hm?

 **[20:16] TofuPi11ar:** I know who you are wtf

 **[20:17] SlyGuy1117:** what?

 **[20:17] 1P0werBlond1:** what???????????

 **[20:17] SlyGuy1117:** how?

 **[20:18]** **5hoyu5tatu5310:** I kno （￣へ￣）

 **[20:18]** **TofuPi11ar:** Ramen..no

 **[20:18]** **SlyGuy1117:** Yes i also ban those too

 **[20:18]** **TofuPi11ar:** cant handle those can you Cat?

 **[20:19]** **SlyGuy1117:** what the fuck

 **[20:19]** **1P0werBlond1:** I feel like im missing something

 **[20:20]** **VarsityBlues:** I also feel that

 **[20:20]** **VaristyBlues:** Do you guys know each other are? How?

 **[20:21]** **5hoyu5tatu5310:** we shre mutual frnd

 **[20:21]** **SlyGuy1117:** we’ve also met a few times

 **[20:21]** **5hoyu5tatu5310:** ya bt i dndt kno b4

 **[20:22]** **1P0werBlond1:** Sly you’re the worst lol

 **[20:22]** **VarsityBlues:** have you met other people here Sly-san?

 **[20:23]** **SlyGuy1117:** it didnt take me long to figure who you were Blue. I don’t know who Tofu or Blondie are tho.

 **[20:23]** **1P0werBlond1:** ayyye

 **[20:24]** **TofuPi11ar:** But I know who you are Sly. And it’s a little awkward if im honest.

 **[20:24]** **SlyGuy1117:** did I do something?

 **[20:24]** **TofuPi11ar:** we’ve met only once, under weird circumstances

 **[20:24]** **SlyGuy1117:** oh fuck me.

 **[20:25]** **TofuPi11ar:** ya

 **[20:25]** **1P0werBlond1:** can we stop this mystery bullshit. It’s our last year of hs and i wana know if i kno my bros

 **[20:25]** **1P0werBlond1:** i also wana know what Sly did to Tofu lmao

 **[20:25]** **5hoyu5tatu5310:** Sly is Kuroo, captain of Nekoma

 **[20:25]** **SlyGuy1117:** Daichi (from Karasuno) what the fuck man?

 **[20:25]** **SlyGuy1117:** nad i brought you and Suga together

 **[20:25]** **VarsityBlue:** Kuroo-san!

 **[20:26]** **SlyGuy1117:** Hello Akaashi

 **[20:26]** **VaristyBlue:** i’m glad you and Bokuto-san made up. He’s been very happy lately

 **[20:26]** **SlyGuy1117:** yay 8)

 **[20:27]** **5hoyu5tatu5310:** Im hpy u pushed us 2gether

 **[20:27]** **TofuPi11ar:** you didnt help with my matchmaking Kuroo

 **[20:27]** **SlyGuy1117:** ya fuck im sorry

 **[20:27]** **SlyGuy1117:** AGAIN

 **[20:27]** **TofuPi11ar:** also hello Sawamura, its nice knowing i kicked someones ass in this chat ;)

 **[20:28]** **1P0werBlond1:** MY TEAMS GOING TO KICK ALL OF YOUR ASSES NEXT TIME TO GET TO NATIONALS

 **[20:28]** **SlyGuy1117:** I doubt we’ll meet Blondie. Karasuno beat you? Wow

 **[20:28]** **5hoyu5tatu5310:** wait are you from Aoba Josai **@TofuPi11ar**

 **[20:28]** **SlyGuy1117:** ya he’s in love with his captain

 **[20:28]** **TofuPi11ar:** jfc no?

 **[20:29]** **SlyGuy1117:** he is

 **[20:29]** **5hoyu5tatu5310:** Oh, #4

 **[20:30]** **TofuPi11ar:** WTF BOTH OF YOU

 **[20:30]** **5hoyu5tatu5310:** you mean both of you didnt know that you’re in love with each ohter?

 **[20:30]** **5hoyu5tatu5310:**  Kageyama said you two were friends forever

 **[20:31]** **TofuPi11ar:** good time for your writing to improve

 **[20:31]** **5hoyu5tatu5310:** Kuroo I can’t believe you made out with his dude

 **[20:31]** **SlyGuy1117:** FUCK it was an accident

 **[20:31]** **VarsityBlues:** Bokuto-san was really upset when that happened.

 **[20:32]** **SlyGuy1117:** i know. I already apologized a hundred times to EVERYONE wtf

 **[20:32]** **1P0werBlond1:** the bro chat got weird fast

 **[20:32]** **5hoyu5tatu5310:** wait, so who are you Blondie?

 **[20:32]** **5hoyu5tatu5310:** We beat you?

 **[20:32]** **1P0werBlond1:** you wont next time! YOU WONT GET HTROUGH US

 **[20:33]** **5hoyu5tatu5310:** are you from Datekou?

 **[20:33]** **SlyGuy1117:** where?

 **[20:33]** **TofuPi11ar:** lmao

 **[20:33]** **1P0werBlond1:** Shut up Iwaizumi

 **[20:34]** **5hoyu5tatu5310:** hes from our prefecture

 **[20:34]** **VarsityBlues:** Bokuto-san said you aren’t texting him back **@SlyGuy1117**

 **[20:34]** **TofuPi11ar:** i didnt even tell you my name

 **[20:34]** **1P0werBlond1:** I googled

 **[20:35]** **SlyGuy1117:** I got it I got it **@VaristyBlues** its literally been 3 minutes lmao

 **[20:35]** **TofuPi11ar:** freak

 **[20:35]** **1P0werBlond1:** hey dont be mean Iwaizumi, I got you to make up with you pretty captain ;) ;) ;)

 **[20:36]** **TofuPi11ar:** STOP

 **[20:36]** **TofuPi11ar:** Kamasaki

 **[20:37]** **1P0werBlond1:** FUCK

 **[20:37]** **1P0werBlond1:** HOW DID YOU FIGURE IT OUT

 **[20:37]** **TofuPi11ar:** google

 **[20:38]** **TofuPi11ar:** you said your position in the other chat

 **[20:38]** **1P0werBlond1:** fuck. Im outted

 **[20:38]** **VarsityBlues:** hmm does that mean we wont meet unless you make it to nationals? **@TofuPi11ar @1P0werBlond1** ?

 **[20:39]** **1P0werBlond1:** wait are you going to make it?

 **[20:39]** **VaristyBlues:** usually yeah

 **[20:39]** **1P0werBlond1:** wow

 **[20:39]** **TofuPi11ar:** dont worry Blue, were making it

 **[20:40]** **TofuPi11ar:** I mean Akaashi

 **[20:40]** **VaristyBlues:** either is fine Iwaizumi-san

 **[20:40]** **5hoyu5tatu5310:** Don’t be so cocky _Iwachan_ , we almost beat you last time

 **[20:41]** **5hoyu5tatu5310:** This time for sure

 **[20:41]** **TofuPi11ar:** Sawamura i’ll hand your ass to you again

 **[20:41]** **TofuPi11ar:** and dont call me that

 **[20:41]** **SlyGuy1117:** yeah that’s reserved for his lover

 **[20:41]** **TofuPi11ar:** fuck off cat

 **[20:42]** **SlyGuy1117:** I heard from Oikawa that you thought i was attractive

 **[20:42]** **SlyGuy1117:** i’m touched 8’)

 **[20:42]** **TofuPi11ar:** he fucking told you that?

 **[20:43]** **SlyGuy1117:** ya just now. He said you were busy angrily typing and not paying attention to him.

 **[20:43]** **TofuPi11ar:** i’ll be back later

 **[20:43]** **TofuPi11ar:** I need to take care of something

 **[20:44]** **SlyGuy1117:** but he likes it rough _Iwachan_

 **[20:44]** **5hoyu5tatu5310:** lmmmmaaooo you would know

 **[20:44]** **TofuPi11ar:** i fucking hate you both

 **[20:44]** **SlyGuy1117:** See you next time  <3

 **[20:45]** **TofuPi11ar:** ya ya

_TofuPi11ar has logged off_

**[20:45]** **VarsityBlues:** it seems Sawamura-san is the only one that has met all of us.

 **[20:45]** **VaristyBlues:** seems strange

 **[20:45]** **SlyGuy1117:** It’s been a weird year

 **[20:45]** **5hoyu5tatu5310:** Its not even over yet

 **[20:46]** **1P0werBlond1:** ya gonna beat you Karasuno and make it nationals

 **[20:46]** **5hoyu5tatu5310:** Sure you are Blondie

 **[20:46]** **SlyGuy1117:** Bro chat for life

 **[20:47]** **VaristyBlues:** i agree i am glad you are all here

 **[20:47]** **1P0werBlond1:** same Blue

 **[20:54]** **VarsityBlues:** **@SlyGuy1117** Bokuto-san said you didnt text him back again

 **[20:55]** **SlyGuy1117:** Akaashi you dont have to tell the guys here

 **[20:55]** **5hoyu5tatu5310:** I can’t wait until next training camp

 **[20:55]** **SlyGuy1117:** Sawamura NO

 

 

**_Friday_ **

 

 **[2:43] DarkPrince:** Hey Hinata?

 **[2:43] Hinata:** yeaaaaaaa

 **[2:43] Hinata:** whats up?

 **[2:44] DarkPrince:** um are you excited about the sleepover?

 **[2:44] Hinata:** YES. IM SO EXCITED

 **[2:45] Hinata:** WE GET TO JUST HANG OUT WITH THE TEAM

 **[2:46] Hinata:** not so happy to be stuck with Tsukishima for a whole night but we do that at camp

 **[2:46] Hinata:** AND WERE DOING FUN STUFF.

 **[2:47] Hinata:** are you exicted?

 **[2:47] DarkPrince:** yes but

 **[2:48] DarkPrince:** im nervous

 **[2:48] Hinata:** nervous?

 **[2:49] DarkPrince:** we dont really spend time outside of practice

 **[2:50] Hinata:** what?

 **[2:50] Hinata:** oh.

 **[2:52] DarkPrince:** ya

 **[2:56] Hinata:** you dont have to spend any time with me Kageyama. I understand if youre...uncomfortable

 **[2:56] DarkPrince:** NO!

 **[2:56] DarkPrince:** that is not how i feel

 **[2:56] DarkPrince:** baka

 **[2:57] Hinata:** then what?

 **[2:57] DarkPrince:** well were hanging out…

 **[2:58] DarkPrince:** even if its with other people its still

 **[2:58] DarkPrince:** different and im nervous

 **[2:59] Hinata:** why would i make you nervous kageyama?

 **[2:59] DarkPrince:** because you do.

 **[3:00] Hinata:** huh?

 **[3:00] DarkPrince:** you make me feel nervous and...happy

 **[3:01] Hinata:** Happy? Really?

 **[3:02] DarkPrince:** Yes. Ive been trying to tell you but

 **[3:02] DarkPrince:** its hard

 **[3:03] Hinata:** hard?

 **[3:10] Hinata:** Kageyama?

 **[3:11] DarkPrince:** im sorry!

 **[3:11] DarkPrince:** I wanted to tell you that i feel the same

 **[3:12] Hinata:** sammeeeeeee…

 **[3:12] Hinata:** same as before?

 **[3:13] DarkPrince:** you told me how you feel when you see me.. Like nervous and jumpy and wanting to die stuff

 **[3:14] Hinata:** ya, when i think about you too

 **[3:14] DarkPrince:** well i feel the same.

 **[3:15] Hinata:** wait

 **[3:15] Hinata:** you like me?

 **[3:16] DarkPrince:** Yes Boke! I like you!

 **[3:16] DarkPrince:** Ive liked you for awhile!!

 **[3:17] Hinata:** what?

 **[3:18] Hinata:** WHY DIDNT YOU SAU ANYTHING

 **[3:18] DarkPrince:** everytime i thought about it I wanted to throw up

 **[3:19] Hinata:** i thought that was my line? xD

 **[3:20] DarkPrince:** Boke.

 **[3:21] DarkPrince:** its hard for me to talk about these things

 **[3:22] Hinata:** i know im sorry

 **[3:22] Hinata:** but you like me?

 **[3:22] Hinata:** are you sure? I mean why?

 **[3:23] DarkPrince:** Why the hell would you like me?

 **[3:23] Hinata:** I told you!

 **[3:23] Hinata:** many times without me really meaning to!

 **[3:24] DarkPrince:** Im sorry about that

 **[3:24] Hinata:** not your fault

 **[3:25] Hinata:** but i do like you bc your looks

 **[3:25] Hinata:** and how passionate you are

 **[3:26] Hinata:** how good you are at volleyball

 **[3:26] Hinata:** and when were close i wanna touch you

 **[3:27] Hinata:** fuck

 **[3:27] DarkPrince:** lol your fine.

 **[3:28] DarkPrince:** your doing a better job than me

 **[3:28] Hinata:** okay. Ill help

 **[3:29] Hinata:** tell me one thing you like

 **[3:29] DarkPrince:** your hair

 **[3:30] Hinata:** really?

 **[3:30] DarkPrince:** ya

 **[3:31] Hinata:** i like yours too

 **[3:31] DarkPrince:** thank you

 **[3:32] Hinata:** id like to run my fingers through it.

 **[3:32] DarkPrince:** you can

 **[3:32] Hinata:** what really?

 **[3:33] DarkPrince:** yes

 **[3:33] DarkPrince:** id like that.

 **[3:34] Hinata:** omg.

 **[3:34] DarkPrince** : what?

 **[3:35] Hinata:** I just

 **[3:36] Hinata:** Ive thought about it alot

 **[3:36] DarkPrince:** me too.

 **[3:37] Hinata:** ya?

 **[3:37] DarkPrince:** ya

 **[3:38] DarkPrince:** yours looks really soft

 **[3:38] Hinata:** You can find out!!

 **[3:39] DarkPrince:** when?

 **[3:39] Hinata:** were going to a sleepover dummy.

 **[3:40] DarkPrince:** oh ya

 **[3:40] DarkPrince:** im nervous again

 **[3:41] Hinata:** Baka weve slept next to each other a bunch of times

 **[3:42] DarkPrince:** i know but its different

 **[3:43] Hinata:** it is

 **[3:44] Hinata:** itll be better right?

 **[3:44] DarkPrince:** right.

 **[3:44] Hinata:** get some sleep tired-yama we have practice

 **[3:45] DarkPrince:** theres no point now

 **[3:45] DarkPrince:** im sorry i woke you

 **[3:46] Hinata:** its fine did you sleep tho?

 **[3:46] DarkPrince:** no

 **[3:47] DarkPrince:** I was thinking about this

 **[3:47] Hinata:** really?

 **[3:48] DarkPrince:** ya. I couldnt do anything until i told you

 **[3:48] Hinata:** im sorry

 **[3:49] DarkPrince:** dont be

 **[3:49] DarkPrince:** i should have done it sooner

 **[3:50] Hinata:** its done now!!

 **[3:50] Hinata:** but now you’re going to be bad at practice

 **[3:51] DarkPrince:** like hell i am

 **[3:51] Hinata:** want to bet on it ;)

 **[3:52] DarkPrince:** yes nd your gonna lose

 **[3:53] Hinata:** Ok tired-yama! See you there

 **[3:53] DarkPrince:** what do you get if you win?

 **[3:54] Hinata:** what?

 **[3:54] Hinata:** oh a real bet

 **[3:55] Hinata:** mmm what do you want?

 **[3:55] DarkPrince:** we go to the movies on Sunday after the sleepover

 **[3:56] DarkPrince:** and whoever wins gets to pick the movie

 **[3:56] Hinata:** I like that idea!

 **[3:57] Hinata:** if you get tired after 30 tosses then you lose

 **[3:57] DarkPrince:** fine

 **[3:58] Hinata:** Kageyama youre so smart, movies are a great first date

 **[3:59] DarkPrince:** they..are?

 **[4:00] Hinata:** Yep!

 **[4:01] Hinata:** can we get ice cream after?

 **[4:01] DarkPrince:** let’s go next weekend

 **[4:02] DarkPrince:** we can go to the one by my house. Its good

 **[4:02] Hinata:** Okay!!

 **[4:03] Hinata:** I’m going to take a shower. I’ll see you at school Kageyama :D

 **[4:04] DarkPrince:** i cant wait

 **[4:05] Hinata:** :D :D

 **[4:06] DarkPrince:** :)  

  


**_The Next Saturday_ **

 

 **[11:04] Volleykid98:** Hi everyone!

 **[11:04]** **M1zch1ef:** VolleyKid!!!! Omg it’s been so long

 **[11:04]** **KingKandy:** Hello munchkin

 **[11:05]** **SweetSong:** Hello!

 **[11:05]** **JumpSet165:** Hi Volleykid, how are you?

 **[11:05]** **Volleykid98:** Good!!

 **[11:05]** **Volleykid98:** How is everyone elsee???

 **[11:06]** **M1zch1ef:** I’m good!

 **[11:06]** **M1zch1ef:** We all missed you! Even Musik missed you

 **[11:07]** **MusikinM3:** naaahh

 **[11:07]** **Volleykid98:** oh wow i didnt realize i would be missed

 **[11:07]** **KingKandy:** Awe of course we missed you little sunshine

 **[11:08]** **SweetSong:** Good choice of words King

 **[11:08]** **Volleykid98:** hm?

 **[11:09]** **Raven1234:** Your hair Boke

 **[11:09]** **Volleykid98:** oh

 **[11:09]** **Volleykid98:** cuz its bright?

 **[11:09]** **KingKandy:** something like that

 **[11:10]** **MusikinM3:** hes probably referring to your overbearing personality

 **[11:10]** **Volleykid98:** overbearing?

 **[11:10]** **SweetSong:** I think Musik means how *big* it is! And positive and how you make everyone feel that way

 **[11:11]** **MusikinM3:** ehh

 **[11:11]** **SweetSong:** quiet you

 **[11:11]** **M1zch1ef:** I’m glad you’re doing better volleykid! You had us worried.

 **[11:11]** **KingKandy:** ya, a little

 **[11:12]** **KingKandy:** Raven kept us updated tho

 **[11:12]** **Volleykid98:** Oh!

 **[11:12]** **Volleykid98:** thank you raven : )

 **[11:13]** **Raven1234:** np loser

 **[11:13]** **M1zch1ef:** you two are so cuteeee!!!

 **[11:13]** **M1zch1ef:** im glad you’re together <3

 **[11:13]** **Volleykid98:** YOU TOLD THEM?

 **[11:13]** **Raven1234:** King told them

 **[11:13]** **Volleykid98:** what?

 **[11:13]** **Volleykid98:** how does

 **[11:14]** **KingKandy:** ahh chibichan

 **[11:14]** **KingKandy:** King knows all

 **[11:14]** **MusikinM3:** no

 **[11:14]** **SweetSong:** turns out that we’ve all crossed paths

 **[11:15]** **JumpSet165:** well not everyone

 **[11:15]** **SweetSong:** a few of us!

 **[11:15]** **Volleykid98:** waiiiittttt...i dont know who anyone is

 **[11:15]** **JumpSet165:** although we dont know who Musik is

 **[11:16]** **SweetSong:** I think I do

 **[11:16]** **KingKandy:** Do you Song ??

 **[11:16]** **Volleykid98:** **@Raven1234** do you know anyone here besides me?

 **[11:16]** **M1zch1ef:** ooo!! Do tell!!

 **[11:17]** **Raven1234: @Volleykid98** a few

 **[11:17]** **Raven1234:** Musik apparently knows everyone

 **[11:17]** **Raven1234:** doubt it

 **[11:17]** **MusikinM3:** i wont tell just to spite you Ōsama

 **[11:18]** **MusikinM3:** fuck

 **[11:18]** **Raven1234:** DONT CALL ME THAT

 **[11:18]** **SweetSong:** ugh, Musik, we’ve told you before to stop calling him that..

 **[11:18]** **KingKandy:** still a touchy subject kouhai?

 **[11:19]** **MusikinM3:** sorry Song-san

 **[11:19]** **Raven1234:** shuddup

 **[11:19]** **MusikinM3:** did he not figure out who it was

 **[11:19]** **MusikinM3:** thats amazing

 **[11:20]** **VolleyKid98:** tsukishima?????

 **[11:20]** **MusikinM3:** look kageyama, hinata got it before you did and he’s been gone for months lmmmaoo

**[11:20]** **M1sch1ef:** oh my !!! 

**[11:21]** **Raven1234:** ┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐

**[11:21]** **JumpSet165:** is that the first time he’s shown genuine happiness??

**[11:21]** **SweetSong:** i think it’s hard to convey online

**[11:22]** **MusikinM3:** i feel insulted

**[11:22]** **JumpSet165:** Sorry Tsukishima 

**[11:22]** **MusikinM3:** it’s fine Yaku-san 

**[11:22]** **MusikinM3:** is everything okay with Kuroo, he stopped bugging me after the party

**[11:23]** **MusikinM3:** he was the friend you were talking about, right?

**[11:23]** **JumpSet165:** uh

**[11:23]** **JumpSet165:** yes 

**[11:23]** **JumpSet165:** how did you

**[11:24]** **MusikinM3:** obvious 

**[11:24]** **SweetSong:** I think Raven, Volleykid and myself were the most obvious but how did you figure out King? 

**[11:24]** **M1sch1ef:** wait all four of you are in Karasuno ? ?? ?? 

**[11:24]** **MusikinM3:** again obvious

**[11:25]** **KingKandy:** what is that supposed to mean blondie? 

**[11:25]** **Raven1234:** i agree with him..

**[11:25]** **Volleykid98:** You know us Mischief-san!!??!?!?!?!? 

**[11:25]** **M1sch1ef:** now I do! Crazyy 

**[11:26]** **SweetSong:** **@MusikinM3** before or after the party? 

**[11:26]** **MusikinM3:** with King?

**[11:26]** **SweetSong:** yeah

**[11:27]** **MusikinM3:** after

**[11:27]** **KingKandy:** a;sldkfa;dlasdf

**[11:27]** **JumpSet165:** ya im glad that’s over

**[11:28]** **KingKandy:** i’m not the only one at fault here!

**[11:28]** **Jumpset165:** i’ve already scolded Kuroo 

**[11:28]** **MusikinM3:** i knew everyone else, except Mischief before that.

**[11:29]** **M1sch1ef:** and who am I, kid? 

**[11:29]** **MusikinM3:** would you like me to tell everyone?

**[11:29]** **M1sch1ef:** go ahead 

**[11:30]** **MusikinM3:** you’re tanaka’s sister, Saeko

**[11:30]** **KingKandy:** whoo

**[11:31]** **JumpSet165:** ahh!! The one who came to camp! 

**[11:31]** **Volleykid98:** WHATTTT

**[11:31]** **SweetSong:** really? 

**[11:31]** **Raven1234:** wow…

**[11:32]** **Volleykid98:** SAEKO-SAN!!!!!! 

**[11:32]** **M1sch1ef:** Hi kid! 

**[11:32]** **M1sch1ef:** wow, you are smart tsukishima! 

**[11:32]** **M1sch1ef:** now that everything is all out there… are you with that kid that hangs around you yet? The only first year not in this chat lmao 

**[11:32]** **MusikinM3:** um

**[11:33]** **Volleykid98:** EVEN SAEKO NEE-CHAN NOTICED. TELL US 

**[11:33]** **SweetSong:** Hinata…

**[11:33]** **Raven1234:** Suga-san, he knows about us he should tell us about yamaguchi

**[11:33]** **KingKandy:** you’re so cute kouhai, saying ‘us’ 

**[11:33]** **Raven1234:** Oikawa-san, stfu 

**[11:33]** **MusikinM3:** no 

**[11:34]** **KingKandy:** be nice to your elders Tobio-chan 

**[11:34]** **Raven1234:** i already know the truth so its no loss for me

**[11:35]** **MusikinM3:** ??

**[11:35]** **Raven1234:** from Yamaguchi himself

**[11:35]** **MusikinM3:** What ?

**[11:35]** **Raven1234:** Ask him 

**[11:35]** **MusikinM3:** fine

**[11:36]** **Volleykid98:** wait so the great king and Sugawara-san is in this chat?

**[11:36]** **SweetSong:** Sorry Hinata, I forgot you weren’t caught up. 

**[11:36]** **KingKandy:** (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

**[11:36]** **Volleykid98:** I thought it was insane Kageyama was in the chat???????????

**[11:36]** **Volleykid98:**  And now??????

**[11:36]** **JumpSet165:** I think its kind of amazing! 

**[11:37]** **JumpSet165:** especially because I met Sugawara after we met online

**[11:37]** **SweetSong:** quite different ya. 

**[11:37]** **Raven1234: @M1sch1ef** I have a question 

**[11:37]** **M1sch1ef:** fire aware kiddo 

**[11:37]** **Raven1234:** i dont mean to be rude but… why are you in a chat based on volleyball? 

**[11:38]** **SweetSong:** yes, we’ve had this chat for a couple years as well… 

**[11:38]** **Volleykid98:** I can’t believe we were all a secret until now..

**[11:38]** **Raven1234:** i think it was you and your crush

**[11:39]** **Volleykid98:** You had a crush on me too baka

**[11:39]** **Raven1234:** Youre the one putting it in the chat!!! Boke!!! 

**[11:39]** **SweetSong:** guys..

**[11:39]** **M1sch1ef:** this was Ryuu’s account!

**[11:40]** **SweetSong:** tanaka? 

**[11:40]** **M1sch1ef:** Yep! 

**[11:40]** **M1sch1ef:** but he abandoned it a long time ago? And you guys were really funny so I decided to join. 

**[11:40]** **SweetSong:** OH I REMEMBER

**[11:41]** **KingKandy:** yaaa the personality shift was pronounced

**[11:41]** **SweetSong:** it had been months so we ignored it

**[11:42]** **Volleykid98:** we did discover you were a girl tho

**[11:42]** **M1sch1ef:** It’s not something i tried to hide. 

**[11:42]** **M1sch1ef:** and you guys were fun to talk to!

**[11:42]** **MusikinM3:** that makes sense

**[11:42]** **SweetSong:** youre back! 

**[11:43]** **MusikinM3:** ya

**[11:43]** **Raven1234:** Yamaguchi tell you anything?

**[11:43]** **MusikinM3:** that your crush on hinata is embarrassing 

**[11:43]** **Raven1234:** WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT TSUKISHIMA 

**[11:44]** **MusikinM3:** i’m glad I didn’t go to the dance. That would have been gross to see

**[11:44]** **Volleykid98:** huh?

**[11:44]** **Raven1234:** nothing 

**[11:44]** **Raven1234:** Yamaguchi wanted to go to the dance but didn’t because of you!!!

**[11:44]** **MusikinM3:** …

**[11:45]** **SweetSong:** i think its pretty clear that you both have embarrassing stuff about each other, how about we keep that locked away? And don’t let it affect our playing. 

**[11:45]** **SweetSong:** before daichi bans chats all together

**[11:45]** **KingKandy:** i doubt that. It brought you two together right? 

**[11:45]** **Volleykid98:** i’ll repeat myself 

**[11:45]** **Volleykid98:** HUH?

**[11:45]** **Raven1234:** The captain and Sugawara-san are dating boke 

**[11:46]** **MusikinM3:** you can’t be the one to insult him on this 

**[11:46]** **SweetSong:** let’s keep team stuff...off the chat….

**[11:46]** **Raven1234:** fine by me

**[11:46]** **M1sch1ef:** im just glad you cuties got together

**[11:47]** **Volleykid98:** thanks Saeko-san <3

**[11:47]** **Raven1234:** cuties? 

**[11:47]** **M1sch1ef:** have you guys gone on dates?

**[11:48]** **Raven1234:** DATES?

**[11:48]** **Volleykid98:** We went on one after the sleepover! 

**[11:48]** **Raven1234:** HINATA BOKE YOU SHOULDNT TELL EVERYONE EVERYTHING!

**[11:49]** **Volleykid98:** she asked? 

**[11:49]** **SweetSong:** it might embarrass Kageyama, Hinata, if others find out.

**[11:50]** **VolleyKid98:** oh oh!! I’m sorry embarrassed-yama-kun! 

**[11:50]** **KingKandy:** they’re so cute i could cry

**[11:50]** **Volleykid98:** **@M1sch1ef** DM me 

**[11:51]** **M1sch1ef:** sure thing <3 

**[11:51]** **Raven1234:** Boke you better be getting ready! 

**[11:51]** **MusikinM3:** another date?

**[11:52]** **Raven1234:** shut it 

**[11:52]** **Volleykid98:** I’ve been ready! I’m waiting for you to come over so we can go to the ice cream shop!

**[11:52]** **MusikinM3:** ughhhhhhhhhhhhh

**[11:53]** **SweetSong:** what Tsukishima? 

**[11:53]** **MusikinM3:** i have to change my plans

**[11:53]** **SweetSong:** mmm.. I want some ice cream

**[11:53]** **SweetSong:** maybe we can do a team trip for ice cream!? 

**[11:54]** **M1sch1ef:** that sounds fun! I’ll tell Ryuu!!

**[11:54]** **MusikinM3:** Sugawara-san…

**[11:54]** **SweetSong:** oh it’ll be fun!! 

**[11:54]** **MusikinM3:** fine

**[11:55]** **JumpSet165:** wow, you’re the best vice. 

**[11:55]** **SweetSong:** when you come out here we’ll take you too

**[11:55]** **KingKandy:** Oh ~that~ ice cream shop. 

**[11:55]** **KingKandy:** they have the best vanilla bean

**[11:56]** **KingKandy:** I must grab Iwachan…. 

**[11:56]** **SweetSong:** See you there Oikawa 

**[11:56]** **KingKandy:** Remember Mr. Refreshing, on the court were enemies still

**[11:57]** **SweetSong:** I perfectly know well, Oikawa

**[11:57]** **Raven1234:** And we’re going to kick your ass and make it to nationals!!

**[11:57]** **M1sch1ef:** Hell yeah!!

**[11:57]** **KingKandy:** we’ll see about that

**[11:58]** **KingKandy:** but for ice cream we have a temporary truce

**[11:58]** **KingKandy:** see you there

_ KingKandy has logged off _

**[11:58]** **M1sch1ef:** I’m bringing my brother and Yuu to the ice cream shop! Meet you there!!

_ M1sch1ef has logged off _

**[11:58]** **Raven1234:** I’ll be there soon  **@Volleykid98**

**[11:58]** **Volleykid98:** you could have just texted me

**[11:58]** **Raven1234:** this was easier. Be ready.

**[11:59]** **Volleykid98:** right right im getting my shoes on

_ Raven1234 has logged off _

**[11:59]** **Volleykid98:** see everyone there!

**[11:59]** **Volleykid98:** See you soon Yaku san!! 

**[11:59]** **JumpSet165:** Have fun everyone! 

_ JumpSet165 has logged off _

_ Volleykid98 has logged off _

**[12:00]** **SweetSong:** you and yamaguchi are coming right? 

**[12:00]** **MusikinM3:** yes.

**[12:00]** **SweetSong:** Great!! 

**[12:00]** **SweetSong:** Let’s go!!

**[12:00]** **MusikinM3:** right

_ SweetSong has logged off _

_ MusikinM3 has logged off _

_ Chat has ended _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes how I ended everything. I might go back and write out some scenes that were talked about if I feel inspired to. 
> 
> I really wanted to write this fic because I read a lot of texting fics and there wasn't one with all my favorite ships. These characters took over my life and this fic basically wrote itself in the process. I had a lot of fun and I loved hearing from everybody. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment & give kudos if you enjoyed the fic! 
> 
> Thanks for inspiring me.


End file.
